


Servants of Man

by DemonicClaymore, FictionDaze, SuperPuppies



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Blood, Bondage, Buttsex, Crying, Cutting, Durin Family, Durincest, Dwarf, Dwarves, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Fiction, Gay Sex, Giants, Graphic Description, Group Writing, Hitting, Homoerotica, Knifeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con References, Roleplay, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Swords, Tearing, Thorny Hedge, Yaoi, anal penetration, cocky!Kili, dagger - Freeform, giant - Freeform, hurt!Fili - Freeform, hurt!Ori, long fiction, oc inserts, ooc, ripping, slicing, smacking, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicClaymore/pseuds/DemonicClaymore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionDaze/pseuds/FictionDaze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPuppies/pseuds/SuperPuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili, Kili, and Ori are the first victims of sexual assault after the group of 12 of 13 dwarves, the hobbit, and the wizard are captured by a band of traveling nomad humans. The humans plan to sell each member of the group as slaves or products for a high price, but not before some of them sample the merchandise. </p><p>Now, the Durin brothers must preform unholy acts to keep each other safe while the others figure out a way to rescue everyone and get the journey back on track. Even if they all manage to survive, the scars and memories of the events will not likely leave any of the men quietly.</p><p>---A homoerotic tale of rape and bonds. Fili, Kili, Ori, Bilbo, and Thorin are the main focus. Original male characters were created as the traveling band of rangers who do the raping and beating. Durincest will occur in later chapters.---</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Locked in a Box

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for taking the time to visit!**  
>  This is a roleplay-based fanfiction. Chapters 1-13 include pieces by three different writers. However, in the middle of chapter thirteen onward, one member was no longer able to participate in the project and dropped out. We didn't want to leave the project unfinished though, so we've officially decided that it will be completed by FictionDaze and DemonicClaymore!
> 
> We are currently working on editing and cleaning up this fiction before we continue it. The updated chapters will have a tag in the description letting you know that the chapter has been edited with updates.  
> This is a very adult and slight out-of-character RP fanfiction. We apologize if our fun interpretation of the characters or the pairings we choose to play with don't please you. However, we ask that you please respect our creative choices as the writers and thank you for your consideration and time.  
> Please enjoy the story!
> 
> **If you have any questions, critiques, or comments we'd love to hear from you. Let us know how we're doing!**
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------  
>   **Writers & Characters** Chapter 1-13  
> DemonicClaymore = Fili, Thorin, Fain, Galyn, Theoli, Mareghrim (introduction), extras, and first edits  
> FictionDaze = Kili, Gandalf, and second edits  
> SuperPuppies = Bilbo, Ori, Mareghrim, Bofur
> 
> **Writers & Characters** Chapter 14- onward  
> DemonicClaymore = Fili, Thorin, Fain, Galyn, Theoli, Mareghrim, extras, and first edits  
> FictionDaze = Kili, Gandalf, Bilbo, Ori, Bofur, and second edits  
> \-----------------------------------------------------
> 
> Below is a list of the OC's with their basic information and description clips from the story to help you identify them as their names come up later. This is a good refresher list to those readers who come back to chapters after a little while.
> 
>  
> 
> **Brandall Rangers**
> 
> Fain “The Leader” -- who wants Kili for his own -– Weapon’s specialist, handsome, facemask, and large / ‘A very large man in finer leather than the others, and the only one with metal plates on his arms and chest, came forward. He looked like a small armory and it didn’t seem to weigh him down enough. A small battle-axe and a nimble sword crossed on his back. Several knives and daggers rested in their pouches on his hips and half hidden in his boots. One of these pointy objects was resting in his hand. His face was handsome enough from the nose ridge up, but the bottom half of his face was shielded by a cloth cover.’ … ‘The green of his eyes were splashed with bright gold flecks and small blue spots near the iris.’ 
> 
> Javen “Tall Assistant” -- who exchanged Bilbo for Ori -- Tree tall and lanky / ‘A very tall, thin human stood blocking the way out.’
> 
> Galyn “3rd in Command – Fain’s half-brother” -- who raped and cut up Fili -- Eye patch, three fingers / ‘A third man--who was more attractive than the other two by standards of those he spent most night with—spoke up. He wore an eye patch and had a leather bind on his right hand that marked off the two fingers he’d lost in a raid many years ago.’
> 
> Mareghrim “The Big One”-- who raped and claimed Ori -– Large, scalp scar / ‘…another man with a large muscular form and a large scar cutting a line through his hair reminded the first of his responsibility.‘
> 
> Théoli “Mr. Small Prick” -- who mouth-raped Kili and got in trouble for it -– ponytail, scars / ‘…one man with a long ponytail of raven hair, a scar warn body, and a couple missing teeth growled.’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their escape from the orcs and being dropped on the mountain by giant birds, Bilbo, Gandalf, and thirteen dwarves found themselves in a field of sweet fruit trees. The fruit caused drowsiness to take over and all fifteen adventurers fell asleep. The following afternoon, Fili, Kili, and Bilbo found themselves trapped in a large, moving box. 
> 
> The only question is, how are they going to get out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been officially edited by FictionDaze and DemonicClaymore!

The unlikely band of heroes—the hobbit, Bilbo, the twelve dwarves and their king, Thorin, and the great wizard, Gandalf—had just escaped a fierce encounter with the orc captain, Azog, and his vile group of slobbering henchmen. Thanks to the efforts of Gandalf the Grey, a flock of enormous eagles had swooped down from the sky and lifted the group into the air and away to safety, but not before the little furry-footed hobbit had heroically stepped in to protect the Dwarf King from certain death. The show of valor had earned the dear hobbit the respect of Thorin that he had craved since he had set out on the adventure with the other man.

After the band of adventurers made their way down the side of the mountain the giant birds had dropped them off on, the fifteen travelers had found that they were exhausted and very hungry. To their enjoyment, they found a large natural orchard filled with trees that bore the most delicious looking fruit they had seen since their feast at Bilbo’s house. After getting the approval from Gandalf, the hobbit and dwarves went to town feasting on the thick juicy fruit. What they hadn’t expected was that the fruit had a natural sedative in its sugary meat that lolled each warrior into a deep comfortable sleep. They also hadn’t planned on being captured by men in the cover of night or waking up hours later in the back of moving caravans, separated in sets of three.

Fili was the first of his group to finally awaken. When he did, he gave a great yawn then had to blink several times before the inside of his cage came into clarity. The dim light of sunrise peeked through tiny holes and cracks in the otherwise sturdy box the dwarf found himself in. His eyes focused first on one of those holes and he wondered if he were in a cave. Upon glancing down the far wall, he realized it was some sort of structure made of wood. After this observation sunk in, he realized that he was sitting up against a similar wall, that the ground seemed to be moving, and that his arms were tied tightly behind his back.

“What in the-?” Fili’s arms tugged at his binds and his mind snapped into reality and his senses kicked into full gear. He looked around and saw that he was not alone in the carriage. It appeared as though his little brother Kili and Bilbo Baggins were sharing his fate.

“Kili!” Fili reached out with his foot and kicked at his brother’s leg. He whispered loudly trying to get Kili’s attention without not wake Bilbo. The last thing he wanted was the little guy worrying up a storm and starting his list of complaints. More over, he didn’t want to look at the face of a terrified hobbit.

Kili groaned when the foot collided with his leg. He rolled from one side to the other until his face collided with the side of the carriage. "Ow!" Kili tried to sit up but he was trapped on his side. It took him a dazed moment to realize he didn't have full use of his arms.

"What is this?" Kili asked too loudly.

Fili sighed and lightly shook his head. Of course Kili would make this as difficult as possible. “Calm down, Kili. Listen. We’re….” Fili looked around the small room and huffed. “Well, I’m not sure where we are. But I need your help to get untied. And I need you to stay quiet. You don’t want to wake Bilbo.”

Despite Fili’s wishes Bilbo stirred at Kili's loud voice, turning in his corner with a soft mummer.

"I don't?" Kili looked around the dimly lit area and finally spotted where Bilbo lay bound. "Oh no. 'Spose not." He managed to wiggle himself upright using his ab strength and glared through the darkness at his brother. "How am I supposed to help now?"

Bilbo kicked out a leg quite suddenly with an exaggerated yawn. Licking his lip he rolled on to his side and settled back to sleep.

Fili looked at the shifting hobbit and bit his lower lip. That was a bit too close for comfort. He looked over at Kili and whispered, “I need you to get the knife from my belt and cut me out of this. Right?” Then, he turned awkwardly until his back was facing Kili.

Kili wriggled haphazardly across the wooden floor, bouncing whenever the cart did. He finally managed to move close enough to Fili to reach his belt when he realized, "Damn, should have faced the other way. Hands can't reach. Just a tick."

So, Kili flopped about awkwardly—and loudly—until at last his hands were facing Fili's belt. Blindly he felt around for the familiar leather of the knife's hilt, but all he found were empty pockets. "Damn. Probably should have figured that."

Fili didn’t have to ask to know what the problem was. Still, he let out a sigh. “Let me guess. Nothing. Right?” He clicked his tongue against the back of his teeth and made a thoughtful expression. In an instant, he had his next idea.

“Alright. You’re gonna use your teeth!”

Bilbo woke with a start from the sounds of Fili and Kili attempting to release themselves. Bilbo kicked out in a blind panic landing a few steady kicks against the crate wall, knocking one of the boards loose. The loosened and cracked board spilled more light into their current prison. Finally able to see who was with him, Bilbo calmed a little.

Kili cringed at the sudden thrashing of Bilbo, but quickly turned his attention back to his brother. "Well, he's up now. What about my teeth?"

Fili looked over at Bilbo and his brows knitted in a concerned furrow. Still, he smiled at the little hobbit and tried to calm the boy with his words. “Morning there, Bilbo. Hope you slept well. No worries. Kili was just about to untie my hands using his teeth.”

"Slept well? I would have slept better if I hadn’t woken up in some box!" Bilbo squeaked at the two brothers.

Fili’s smile tightened and he gestured his head to the side. “Yes, well. That’s quite reasonable.” He cleared his throat. “It’s a rather nice box at least.” His joke didn’t do anything to comfort himself and he figured it wouldn’t have a powerful affect on Bilbo either. Instead of making the situation even more uncomfortable, he decided to focus on the task at hand. “Kili. Teeth. Rope. Now please.”

Bilbo stared blankly at Fili for a moment. "Teeth? Your Rope is made of Teeth?!" The poor lad was seemingly having trouble waking up. He realized at once what had just escaped his own lips and made a confused expression where one eyebrow raised higher than the other. He mumbled to himself, “What-did I-just say?”

Fili looked wide-eyed at the confused Bilbo and his odd connection skills, then he nodded.

Kili gaped at the wall because his brother was facing away and so was he, so glaring at him would have been rather a difficult task. "My teeth? How do you propose my teeth will be strong enough to loosen cord I can't otherwise loosen with my arms?"

“You can do it, Kili. Remember when mom would tie us up and lock us in the cellar so that we would stay out of trouble? Same thing as then.”

Bilbo’s jaw dropped, horrified. He considered momentarily what kind of mother would do such a thing to her children. Then he considered whom the children where and thought perhaps she really had no other choice.

Kili shook his head. "I can't believe I'm going to try this." So once again, he was forced to contort and writhe until he was facing Fili's back. He looked down and wondered how he would get low enough to chew the rope without hitting the floor. "Pick your arms up a bit."

Fili lifted his arms by bending forward. He made sure his brother could reach, and then waited patiently until he felt Kili start to work.

“That a boy, Kili. Just like that. Now, make sure to get it all the in the back of your jaw for a stronger grip.” Fili was glad that Kili had decided to cooperate and not make a fuss. He had faith that his little brother could handle the task. The rope felt tight, but poorly woven. If nothing else, he thought maybe they could chew their way out.

Kili began gnawing through the rather fowl tasting material binding his sibling, but only a few threads of the weave were coming loose. He wanted to inform his brother how unpleasant the task was, but his mouth was filled with filthy rope. He tried yanking as he chewed in an attempt to free the binds without having to eat through them.

Bilbo watched the two boys with a continuously raised eyebrow. They were far too comfortable with these types of tasks. Really, what had their life been like to make them this way, so comfortable with each other and yet so lacking in manners? Though, perhaps the manners were simply a dwarf problem.

Bilbo began to gag sympathetically and thought to himself, _My goodness! I can’t believe Kili would put that disgusting rope in his- Does he even have any idea where that’s been!?_

Fili could feel pressure on his arms as Kili gave it his all. He couldn’t help but smile a little to himself. He thought about how bad the rope must taste and how Kili was probably trying not to spit threads out all over the place. It was a kind of cruel side of the older brother that he couldn’t really get over, but it was normal for Kili to pick on his big brother just as often. Fili was just glad he had the idea first, or else it would be him gnawing on thick string like a rat.

“Come on, Kili. You can do it,” he coaxed Kili with small cheers. “What kind of dwarf can’t handle a little rope? You want to wait for whoever tied us up to come help?” Of course there was no intention of waiting around for the cart to stop and their captors to retain the upper hand. Fili just couldn’t help but to tease.

Kili growled around the material in his mouth and yanked harder until he felt the knot give way. "Thank goodness," Kili mumbled around the rope as it pulled it free of his brother's hands.

Bilbo had to turn away from the sight. It was just too awful to watch. He could practically taste the rope in his own mouth and that was not something he wanted. No, what he wanted to remember was the sweetness of the fruit they had found; now _that_ was worth remembering.

Fili pulled his hands free once they were loose from the rope’s binds. He pulled them in front of him and rubbed out his wrists.

“Good work, Kili!” He laughed. The older dwarf turned quickly and made fast work of Kili’s bindings. “There we go. Free at last!” Then he crawled over to the hobbit and started working on his rope. “Lucky we got put together.” He was speaking to both other men.

"Yeah, lucky," Kili said bitterly as he spat loose rope threads from his mouth. "Is this thing locked?"

Bilbo flicked his wrist out to the side quickly in an attempt to get the blood flowing again. He looked up at Kili's question and cocked his head to one side. “Well, I would sure think so. We were tied up after all! Even if it is, it won’t be much of a problem for your thief." Bilbo didn't brag much, but he was a bit glad to have something over on the dwarves.

Fili decided to crawl over to the door of the box and give it a try. “Oh, really? You know how to jimmy a lock then, Baggins?”

It was locked.

Bilbo smirked. "No need to, my good dwarf. I can simply snap these wood planks. Though it seems a shame, this is such fine wood.

Fili's mouth nearly dropped. "N-now Bilbo, let's not go spraining an ankle or anything." All in all, the dwarves had been impressed with the durability of the little hobbit. However, Fili still felt a need to protect the boy and saw the task as a personal responsibility. It wasn't for another second that he looked back to the crack the hobbit had already made from his rolling earlier. Then, turning his attention to the hobbit's signature large feet, Fili grinned.

 _Is that the plan then?_ he thought in amusement.

"Spraining ankles?! I may not be a warrior, Sir, but we hobbit are very good jumpers and there are very few who I know that purposely put themselves on the receiving end of our kicks. I am not as weak as you dwarves like to say I am!" Bilbo huffed loudly, puffing out his chest.

Fili stared with wide eyes for a moment as he listened to Bilbo speak so confidently and it made him roar with laughter. “Very well, Mr. Thief! You have me there.” He absolutely adored when the odd little man compensated for people’s doubts with such strong retorts. “Well then, by all means.” He gestured to the wall and sat back nudging Kili on the arm.

Bilbo pursed his lips at Fili. Now, how had the very distinct feeling that he was being mocked come about?

 _That is just RUDE._ The dwarves and their rudeness! Someone really needed to teach them manners. Turning away from Fili, he eyed the wall he had already cracked. Bilbo scratched his chin in thought, _Yes, three more well-placed kicks should do the trick._

Kili tried to keep the smirk from crawling onto his face. If Bilbo failed, he'd have a good laugh at his overcompensation. If he succeeded, he'd have a good laugh at his large feet.

Pulling his knees up to his chest, Bilbo let loose three quick kicks against the weakened area of the crate. As each stamp landed, the wood made a very satisfying _snapping_ sound.

Fili had to rub the scruff of his beard. The little hobbit never ceased to impress him.

The final kick had Bilbo sliding on his bottom toward the hole his efforts just created. Bilbo dropped his feet to the floor with a satisfied huff. He turned to the dwarf brothers with a look daring them to mock him again. His eyes went wide as something grabbed his ankle and pulled him from the crate.

"What's this?” A dark cloaked figure laughed as it dangled Bilbo by his ankle.

Fili’s amusement quickly fled and defensiveness took over. The red-blond dwarf jumped to his feet and stepped over to the opening. He looked through and saw the hidden figure that was grabbing at Bilbo’s leg. It was considerably taller than any of the them inside the crate. Its hand was gloved so that Fili couldn't tell by looking what it was, but he could smell a familiar stink that made his blood boil.

“Kili!” There was no time to waste. Fili grabbed up one of the splintered pieces of wood from the broken section as he lunged out. His body slammed into the cloaked man’s form and they both toppled to the ground. From the situation he had just left, he didn’t figure there was any doubt that the intentions of this creature weren’t friendly. Due to this consideration, he didn’t feel the need to hold back. Fili lifted the wood plank above his head and prepared to bring it down on the beast under him. “Protect the thief!”


	2. Trouble and Seporation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through the efforts of Bilbo and his impressive hobbit leg strength, the hobbit had managed to free Kili, Fili, and himself from the box they'd woken up in. Unfortunately, what waited for them outside were some less-than-friendly humans who didn't have much regard for the equal rights of hobbits, dwarves, or strange old men. Meanwhile, Thorin, Gandalf, and Ori woke in their own crate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been officially edited by FictionDaze and DemonicClaymore!

Fili brought his arms down in a violent rush. The splintered plank of wood in his grasp made a fierce cracking sound as it smacked and broke against the arm of the cloaked creature that had dared to lay a hand on one, Bilbo Baggins. Another human grabbed the dwarf from behind and pulled the smaller man off of Bilbo’s capture.

Fili let out a battle cry as he turned to defend himself from the new attacker. He struck out and landed a solid kick in the man’s stomach and a good punch on his face. Sadly, it was a wasted effort because yet another man came around the side of the stopped carriage to deal with the rowdy cargo.

“What feisty little things we’ve caught,” the man still holding Bilbo by his ankle said. He began poking the hobbit with a thick finger.

A blade reached out and locked under Fili’s chin. “Damn it all,” Fili spat.

Kili quickly assaulted the man who had dared lay a hand on his brother. He sent the knife flying across the ground and his strong arms wrested with the human's muscular arm.

Bilbo grabbed his own ankle then clawed at the hand still dangling him in the air. “Release me!” Bilbo squeaked. Being held in such a manner was extremely uncomfortable.

Fili smirked. It was in a dwarf’s nature to enjoy the thrill of any battle; especially one they felt was a fair challenge. He was no exception to this rule. He leapt up onto the shoulders of the man holding Bilbo up and clapped his elbows hard against the man’s temples. When Fili looked over to Kili, he saw him handling his own enemy just fine. The man who had attacked the older brother was now wrestling with the darker-haired dwarf.

 _I knew it,_ Fili thought proudly and bitterly. _They are humans. Worst._ He growled. _They’re rangers!_

“Rangers!” He barked. “Kill ‘em!” As he laughed his order in excitement, he began strangling the man he was on the back of. The human gagged then dropped the hobbit. Fili heard Bilbo land with a loud thump. He held tightly to his own arms as he used them to cut off his enemy’s airway. “You all right there, Bilbo?”

Bilbo hit the ground and let out a loud, “Oughf!” Rolling onto his side, he heard Fili call out to him. He threw his arm out to indicate he was fine, just unable to speak as he tried to get some air back into his lungs.

Fili saw the small gesture and relaxed.

 _Good_ , Fili thought, a grin spreading across his lips. _Then it’s time to have some fun._

The overly enthusiastic warrior held onto his prey until the man blacked out and fell forward. Being on the man’s back and only three-fourths his size, Fili went tumbling forward with him. The human smacked his head on the edge of the cart on his way down. “Oooo! That’s got to hurt!”

Bilbo managed to roll out of the way of the falling man and dwarf. Finally able to breath again, he scurried under the stopped cart for some form of protection.

Fili ran over and clobbered the man that Kili wasn’t working on and wrestled him to the ground. The human was indeed bigger and quite strong, but the dwarf was feisty and easily as powerful.

Kili grappled his challenger to the ground and used a conveniently close rock to knock the man unconscious. "They may be big, but they weren’t ready for dwarves," Kili laughed as he jumped to his feet and readied for whatever might come next.

Fili laughed at his brother’s boast and beat his victim down with a swift knock to the back of the neck. He stood, brushed himself off, and gave a pleased sigh as he saw Kili take the third ranger down. “Good work, Kili.”

Bilbo noticed that there were other carts in the caravan and that more rangers were coming from them. The noise of the dwarves had caught their attention. Bilbo rushed out from under the cart, still looking at the oncoming threat, and ran head first into Fili.

Just as Fili was about to question the little hobbit, he noticed the something that had provoked the thief into action. They were surrounded. The cart was apparently one of several and the caravan’s guards had picked up that their cargo was getting away.

“Oh boy.” Fili made a barrier around Bilbo by placing the lad between him and his brother. He made sure that Bilbo was safely between their backs and looked around. “One…two…four…seven…” He recounted. “Seven. Good. We can handle that.”

"More!" Bilbo blurted out. "Many more!" He twisted his neck to see everything. "Where are the others?" He unconsciously fisted a hand into the back of each of the dwarves’ coats.

"Probably in a different wagon," Kili huffed in frustration. There was no way they'd be able to take out so many men, not unless Gandalf made another stunning appearance.

Fili’s grin turned from confident to compensating. They didn’t have their weapons. They were outnumbered and outsized. There were only the two of them and a hobbit who—though he had to admit had some crazy powerful legs—he didn’t think would be able to put up much of a fight in this situation.

A very large man in finer leather than the others, and the only one with metal plates on his arms and chest, came forward. He looked like a small armory and it didn’t seem to weigh him down enough. A small battle-axe and a nimble sword crossed on his back. Several knives and daggers rested in their pouches on his hips and half-hidden in his boots. One of these pointy objects was resting in his hand. His face was handsome enough from the nose ridge up, but the bottom half of his face was shielded by a cloth cover.

Bilbo suddenly felt rather dumb. Of course, the others were probably in crates just like he and the brothers had been. Which, of course, meant no rescue was coming. They were doomed. It would have been better to just stay in their safe little box, but no! He had to go and prove himself useful.

“Now, now. What do we have here?” The human leader looked mockingly over the three shorter males and chuckled. He gestured at them while looking at one of the groups of men at his side. “How did our little friends get out of their cage?”

Bilbo swallowed hard as the man mentioned their escape.

"Wasn't hard," Kili jeered to draw the attention away from the hobbit in the center of their shield. "Damn thing was made of twig. Not to mention the structure was weak. I've seen finer crafts at a child's camp."

Bilbo looked up at Kili wide-eyed with terror. What in good graces was the boy thinking!? The hobbit tightened his grip on Kili's jacket and gave a slight tug in an attempt to tell the boy to be silent.

"You really ought to hire some men to work on the structure next time. As we know ladies are not so fine tuned for such a project."

Fili was between yelling for his brother to shut his trap and laughing hysterically. The ranger didn’t seem to be so amused. He simply raised his hand and a small group of men were suddenly holding all three boys in place. Then, the apparent leader of the human group walked over to Kili and stood in front of him. Fili thrashed in the grip of his captors.

“Don’t you dare lay a hand on him!” Fili screamed. A second later, the hilt of a blade and a strong force had greeted Kili’s diaphragm. “Kili!” The older dwarf writhed in rage, but he couldn’t get free.

 

Thorin’s eyes opened slowly, but as soon as his mind slipped from unconsciousness to consciousness, he knew what sort of predicament he was in. His arms were sore and stiff. He couldn’t move them. When he tugged, he heard the familiar knotting of rope. He’d been tied, and a while ago at that. The dwarf looked around and took quick note of his surroundings. He was in a wooden box of some kind. There were two other silhouettes in the box with him. He couldn’t make out who they were, but he felt confident they were two of his men.

Thorin felt around and looked down at himself. His sword and other smaller weapons were gone. Whoever the captors were, they knew better than to leave a dwarf armed. He began to search for something, anything he could use to cut the rope. If it had been just a little thinner, he might have been able to just break it with enough time and effort. However, this rope was a bit too thick to break and a bit too tight to just slip out of.

That’s when he heard the noise coming from outside. He couldn’t make out exactly what was happening, but it sounded like a fight. He scooted over to one of the tiny holes in the wall and peered out. He couldn’t see anything but the horses that were pulling the cart behind him. That told him enough though; a caravan with full sized horses meant many in number and large creatures but ones smaller than trolls or orcs. Then, a figure walked over and stroked the side of the stallion. That settled it. His captors were human. Worse, they were rangers.

Luckily, they seemed to have stopped and were focused on something else.

"Damnable fruit intolerance," Gandalf muttered as he slowly woke from his sleep. He'd barely gotten halfway to a sitting position before his head hit the ceiling.

Meanwhile, Ori rolled onto his side, smacking head first into a wall.

"Oh, lordly!" Ori tried to sit up, but with his arms bound it was rather difficult.

"It seems we've gotten into quite the predicament," Gandalf said as he took in the dark confines and the feeling of tight bindings at his wrists.

Thorin looked over. He recognized the voices. “Gandalf! Ori! Are you two all right?”

"Fine," Gandalf responded. "Do you know where we are?"

“I've been better myself," Ori mumbled, finally getting into a sitting position. "What has happened? Why are we in a box?"

“It seems we’ve made some ranger friends,” the Dwarf King spoke sarcastically.

"Rangers? Humans?" Gandalf asked in confusion. That was not the response he was expecting. "What would humans want with a bundle of dwarves, a hobbit, and myself?"

“I don't know. But we’ve stopped. And there are more carts behind ours. A few more.” Thorin sat down and looked towards the wizard’s shadow. "We've been disarmed and judging by the binds and the form of transportation, I don't think we're going to a party."

"Likely our dear Bilbo and friends have been corralled as ourselves in those boxes."

"Rangers?" Ori looked from Gandalf to his leader. "A party? Why would they put us in a box for a party?"

Thorin didn’t bother to explain any further. He figured Ori would catch up.

“I came to the same conclusion,” he answered Gandalf. He shifted forward and whispered eagerly, “You wouldn’t happen to have a hidden knife on you, would you?”

Gandalf shifted for a moment before finally speaking, "Unfortunately, it seems I am as disarmed as you are."

Ori slid toward the two men trying to be part of the conversation. "Oww." Ori looked down at what had poked him in the side. "Oh look! My sling shot!"

Thorin gave a very slight smirk at that news. It seemed the rangers thought foolishly that Ori’s weapon was a harmless toy, and they would all be better for it. “Can you feel anything we could use to cut ourselves free with?”

Ori wiggled about trying to feel for one of his knives but came up empty. Disappointed, he shook his head with a soft, "Sorry, no."

“It’s alright, Ori. Gandalf?”

"It is possible," Gandalf said. "With enough perseverance that I might shake mine loose. It seems they overestimated a bit the girth of my wrists." He chuckled lightly as he maneuvered his cloak sleeves and found that there was a space between them and the rope.

Finally! Some good news.

“Great to hear.” Thorin pressed himself up against the wall and tried to see out again. The human was gone now, but to where? The commotion had quieted down a bit, but that didn’t make him feel any easier. “I want to get out of here and get to the others as soon as possible.”

The experienced dwarf had a way with his gut, and his gut was telling him his boys were in trouble.


	3. A Hobbit for a Dwarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo Baggins was requested personally by Gandalf who wished to protect the boy personally. Unfortunately, that means he must give up personally protecting someone else who looks up to him a great deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been officially edited by DemonicClaymore and FictionDaze!

“Get your hands off of him!” Fili was in a fit of rage now. He had watched as the human in front of him had first bashed the hilt of his blade into Kili’s stomach and then as the man grabbed a handful of the younger dwarf’s hair and roughly yanked Kili’s head backwards. There was a wickedness in the ranger’s eyes that unsettled Fili to the core. The other men, the ones holding he and Bilbo in place, were all just watching. Some were even laughing to themselves at the display. They clearly thought they had the upper hand. The problem was—as Fili didn’t care to admit—they did.

Bilbo shouted and struggled against his captors. The rangers' action startled him with such an unnecessary show of violence. Kili had been rash certainly, but it by no means constituted such action. He was also very uneasy by the growing fire in the man's eyes as he looked at Bilbo's stunned companion.

“Oh?” The most fiersome ranger looked over at the struggling dwarf and chuckled. “You want me to take my hands off of him? And what, may I ask, is his relation to you?”

There was a terrible aura coming from the other men in the group. A deep laugh emerged from them as they watched their leader work. Some began to whisper amongst themselves. The question was a trap one way or another. Fili felt the best thing to do would be to ignore it and try to drive the brute his direction.

“Have you nothing better to do than strike at unarmed dwarves?” He swallowed thickly but quickly as he continued. “Must be that the lady at home refused you and took up with a more handsome man instead. Or perhaps your mother had a taste for a dwarf and it never really sat well with ya?”

Bilbo turned his dilating eyes on the elder dwarf. He wondered what was wrong with these two boys. Were they simply gluttons for punishment?

Kili heaved out a breath when the hilt connected with his stomach, but quickly regained his composure at the sound of his brother's voice. He caught on instantly to what Fili was doing and he'd have none of it.

"Or perhaps you mistook me for that fellow that lay with your lady," he wheezed. "I'm rather popular with the local tramps."

Fili couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His idiot little brother was determined to run his mouth into the ground.

 _That’s just where he’ll find himself if I don’t do something._ Fili’s mind worked quickly. _All right, lets give these barbarians a show then._

“Kili, don’t jest about the man’s lady in such a way. We both know you’ve never been with a woman or a dumb tramp such as this lump of anthracite’s she-cow. You were too embarrassed to give your own mother a peck on the cheek on her own day!” He laughed loudly at his own joke and tried to show fearlessness.

Now Kili was angry with his brother. He turned his head toward Fili with his mouth hanging open in shock. "Really? Did you really just say that? I've seen more of a woman than you ever have!"

Fili spat as his lips vibrated together in a mocking sound. “Please, Kili. You’re no more a man of women than I am a gentleman of the high court!”

Inwardly, he felt a little bad for picking on Kili, as it was usually his place to support the little guy. He knew that if they survived they would have a good laugh about it later though, and his hope was that it would help insure their survival. So, he kept on. “Honestly, Mr. Ranger. Why do you insist on tormenting the weakest of our group? It seems so witless.”

The human stood there and allowed the brothers to go on a moment more while he observed. It was clear that the two were very close. _Brothers and partners_ , he figured. The bigger one was clearly the more dominant one out of the two and that meant good sport. Then, of course, there was the smaller creature. The ranger’s eyes slowly moved over Bilbo’s form. He was surprised to see that the hobbit—as one of his men had identified the creature to be—was not so much afraid in this moment, as annoyed. This amused the man. The thing looked like a large hairy-footed child. It wasn’t usually his type of game, but he knew plenty of men who would pay handsomely for the boy.

Impatience suddenly overtook the ranger as he tuned back to the dwarf’s fight. He was eager to return to their camp and get the catch tagged and marked and get them to market. He was certain he could sell at least half of the lot in the first few nights. The rest would likely go to labor. It didn’t much matter to him. However, now that he was getting a good look at some of their merchandise, he was considering taking a pet of his own.

“Silence!” As soon as the lead ranger spoke, Fili and Kili were both nailed in the sides by their captors’ fists. The man looked back down at Kili’s upturned face and smiled under the shield of his mask. “Another word out of you and I’ll be forced to let one of my men gag you and test your worth.”

That got an eager jitter out of the other humans.

Fili held his tongue. It was a dwarf’s way to always try and avoid contact with humans, especially rangers, whenever they could. He was really starting to understand why this lot should be feared. There was something darker in them then blood lust. He wasn’t sure what, but it did nothing to sooth his bones.

Bilbo was startled back to the situation at the sound of the ranger's voice. He had lost focus momentarily as he pondered what Thorin was up to. Now, his eyes locked on the darkness that had settled in the lead ranger’s eye and he felt himself shiver.

Kili's eyes widened in panic and he bit back a sharp reply. The restlessness of the men holding him in place made him nervous. He didn't know what sort of worth would be tested and he didn't think he wanted to find out. However, after a long moment of silence, he simply couldn't keep his mouth closed.

"Why have you captured us? To what use are we to you?"

With a grin that couldn’t be seen but could he heard in his voice, the human bent down and leaned his face right up to Kili’s and said, “You’re going to bring me a pretty price. You and your friends.”

 

Thorin was growing impatient. “Have you managed to get free ye-“

“Silence!” An unfamiliar voice boomed over the caravan.

The older dwarf in the carriage stiffened. Something was going on and it sounded like the lot of them could be in for some trouble soon. It was possible someone had escaped, or started to make a fuss, or worse. Then again, maybe it was later in the evening than it felt and they were making camp. Either way, it was very likely that the humans would soon come around to check on their cargo.

Ori jumped at the loud voice. It didn't sound like a happy voice, and he really didn't want it to come any closer to him. He glanced at Gandalf and then Thorin. Thorin seemed on edge and that was never a good sign, something bad was coming.

Thorin looked over towards his wizard comrade, “Gandalf?”

Gandalf tugged until his first hand slid free of its imprisonment. Then he was able easily to slide the rope away. "Ah-ha. Seems it wasn't such a chore." Promptly then, he scooted across the wooden floor and began to untie the Dwarf King's hands.

Thorin felt much better when he had control of his arms again. “Great work. Ori, conceal your weapon for now. It may be our best chance later. Gandalf, I need you to-“

The bright light of day entered the room as the doors to the three’s cage opened up. A very tall, thin human stood blocking the way out.

“These ones are up!” he called out.

“Well deal with them!” Another voice shouted.

Thorin had placed his arms back behind his back to make it look like he was still tied. He didn’t have a weapon on hand but he knew he could handle a single human. However, he also knew there were many more where this one came from. He took a glance at Gandalf. He hoped the wizard had a plan.

Two others who had crossbows that were armed and ready soon met the first human. “Now then, we’re just gonna make sure you boys are comfortable.”

"Oh we're very comfortable," Gandalf said with a smile. He didn't seem to be making any move to escape.

Thorin took note of the wizard’s reaction and decided to trust his judgment. He kept quiet and looked to Ori who he hoped wouldn’t spook too much.

“A couple of your little pals are giving us some fight. Don’t worry though, the one might end up dead, but the rest of you should make market without any issue.” The human’s words made Thorin more than eager to fight.

Ori followed Gandalf and Thorin's leads until he heard that one of his kin may end up dead. He shifted forward. His arms came up as he reached for the closest human. "What do you mean dead?"

“Ori!” Thorin feared this might happen. Still, he couldn’t risk his cover just yet. The human beat the Youngest in the face and watched as the dwarf fell easily.

“He’s free! Check the others!” One of the men with crossbows climbed into the back and moved towards Thorin.

Thorin had managed to loop the rope back around his wrists while the man had been talking. He gripped the loose ends of the rope in either fist. It would be an easy task to kick the weapon out of the man’s hands and strangle the bastard with the rope, but he had to consider the other factors. He wasn’t sure what Gandalf was planning and the last thing he wanted was to risk one of his comrades’ lives by being too rash. Ori was a little dwarf, but he had seen his share of trouble and would survive a small bit of a thrashing. Though, Thorin doubted he’d survive a close range arrow through the heart or head.

“Stand down, Ori!” His voice was firm. He glared at the man who hit the Youngest and noted his face. As of now, he was on Thorin’s list.

Gandalf rolled his eyes in annoyance. It seemed the dwarves simply could not go a moment without being predictable. It was likely he could place money on which one was causing trouble as well, but he didn't have time to concern himself with it now.

He unfurled his body and yanked Ori back down into his lap and held out his hand to stop the human short of injuring the dwarf further.

Ori quickly shielded his face with his hands and curled up in a protective ball, taking Thorin's order to let this pass without further instigation on his part. He hoped it would pass quickly.

"Relax," Gandalf said with his usual calm demeanor. "These boys merely removed their binds to help me from mine. We had no intention of causing trouble. I just have sensitive wrists."

Ori curled closer into Gandalf's lap, nursing his bleeding nose.

Thorin was checked over and excused. “This one’s still tied, Javen.”

“Good.” The slender human looked Gandalf over and looked down at the cowering dwarf on his lap. “Really then? Well, old man, your thirteen ugly grandchildren and you will be treated with care so long as you make sure they remember their place. You are all now in the custody of the Brandall group.”

Thorin took note of the name. He thought it sounded familiar, but couldn’t place it. He also wondered over the number, _thirteen_. There were fifteen in his group. Was the barbarian just that ill-informed, or had someone managed to avoid being abducted? A very clear image of Bilbo strutting off to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night came into his mind and for a moment he hoped something like that had been the case.

“We’re clearly at your mercy.” _For now._

Thorin and Javen’s eyes met and the human must have felt intimidated because he seemed to feel the need to wander over and grab the shorter creature’s collar threateningly.

            Gandalf held Ori firmly in his lap and mused over the number the angry man had given. It was likely that one or two members had gone unnoticed. That would be beneficial. "Now, now. What are going to do to my companion?"

Ori rubbed his nose but was sure to bite his tongue as to who might be missing. He looked up at Gandalf, fear clear in his eyes. Today really wasn't going very well, and tomorrow wasn't looking so good right now either, but being with Gandalf helped quite a bit. The old wizard always made him feel better, especially during these times of upset like the time they were all abducted by goblins, Azog's attack, and now this.

Thorin forced his pride down and turned his gaze away from the irritating man’s stare. He knew starting a fight would only end in trouble. The act seemed to please the human, as if he had just won something. That notion made Thorin’s stomach churn.

Fortunately for everyone though, the human let go of the dwarf and laughed. “Don’t worry, old man. Your kids will be fine so long as they listen.” He looked at the wizard and snorted, “Otherwise, we’ll kill them.”

Ori glanced at the human again, his eyes wide with fear. He knew some of his kin had a hard time listening to people they liked. The likelihood of many of the other dwarves listening to someone who had captured them and ordered them about was about as expected as a rain shower of gemstones to suddenly start. He then glanced at Thorin, hoping for some indication on what they should do, but Thorin wasn't paying any attention to him.

Gandalf looked at the man from under his brushy eyebrows and nodded. "Actually, I realize we're prisoners here, but could you perhaps inform me if my son is in your custody? He's a bit small. Hairy feet?"

The man raised an eyebrow at the politeness of the old man. As he looked into the elder’s surprisingly lively blue eyes, he felt a sudden need to assist him. His face twisted as he grumbled in his own throat and he considered his options. Finally, he looked back at the man who had searched Thorin and barked the order, “You, find out about the kid.”

“Yes, sir.” The lackey wandered off to go ask about the child without really understanding why he was wasting his time on a prisoner’s request.

 

 

The leader of the ranger group had made his intentions clear to the three prisoners he’d been dealing with. He had gaged the relationship of the two at least and he had sized up the little one. He ordered that Kili and Fili have their arms rebound and a muzzle be placed on the dark-haired one. He watched in satisfaction as a wooden horse bit was placed in Kili’s mouth.

Fili had to hold himself back as he watched what they were doing to his brother. He tossed forward only once before being nailed in the gut by one of the other henchmen. Now he was leering at the tyrant leader and wishing he were a smarter dwarf who could calculate his way out of a mess like this.

“Sir!” Another human came out from around the cart. Fili wondered just how many there really were. The man wandered over and started speaking to his superior. The well-armored ranger’s eyes slowly drifted to the hobbit.

Bilbo watched with disappointed eyes as Kili was muzzled and Fili was struck once again. As the new human joined the group holding them, Bilbo noted the odd look he was being given. He shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny and waited to see just what they had planed for him.

Kili bit down on the gag that had been placed on him and growled. He thrashed in the grip of his captor and swore with indiscernible words.

The leader nodded to his henchman and gestured toward the ones holding Bilbo captive. He took the hobbit by the chin when he was finally close enough and turned the boy’s face up toward him.

Fili nearly broke one of the men’s wrists as he tried to lunge forward again. He wasn’t about to let the little thief be subject to the same cruelty as he and his brother. His effort was silenced by a hit to the back of his head. He fell to his knees in failure. The men holding him just let him fall.

“Your father misses you, boy,” the ranger said curtly. There was a hint of some sort of sedition in his voice. Fili lifted his head at the strange statement but found there was a blade at the back of his neck, so he just sat there.

Bilbo shuddered as the man touched him and flinched as the man spoke. Bilbo stared for a moment before stuttering, "My, my father?" He sounded more scared then confused and he was thankful for that. He didn't know what the man was speaking of, but he hoped it was some trick Gandalf or one of the older dwarves was trying to pull.

Fili watched as the man leaned down closer to the hobbit’s level.

“You seem like a smart lad. You want to go back to your old man?” He seemed condescending but his offering might have meant getting Bilbo to Thorin or Gandalf.

Bilbo swallowed hard. He was untrusting of this fellow, but he hoped if he played along that he might at least be able to find some of the others. "Yes, sir. If it wouldn't be too much trouble for you." He forced some youthful innocence into his eyes along with more of his fear.

The ranger leader grabbed the hobbit from the others and pushed him towards the oddly tall individual near him who had given him some sort of message. “Trade him out.” Then he turned to the rest of his men. “Get them inside and let’s get moving. I don’t want any more delays! We need to make it through the pass by nightfall.”

Fili watched as Bilbo was taken from sight. He didn’t feel right about letting him go off on his own but there was nothing more he could do about it. So, with freshly tightened ropes and a gag and tied brother by his side, Fili was tossed into the back of the cart. His neck was tied with a strong rope which was looped though one of the sets of holes on the sturdier wall of the uncomfortable room where it was knotted expertly so that the dwarf couldn’t roll out without hanging himself. The same treatment was given to his little brother.

_Please stay safe, Baggins. We’ll think of a way out of this._

Fili looked to Kili and gave a sympathetic stare.

 

Bilbo was dragged off by a rather forceful grip that led him past two other carts. The third from his old one had an open back. There, in the cart were three familiar faces and two less familiar ones. The already towering ranger pushed Bilbo to an even taller human who looked more like a fleshy tree than a man. The tree-man’s lanky stem arms reached out and snagged Bilbo up by the back of his shirt. He turned toward the two dwarves and wizard in the carriage and asked, “This the one?”

Thorin wasn’t sure if he was pleased to see that Bilbo hadn’t been the one who may have gotten away or not, but he was satisfied to see the boy looked mostly unharmed.

Bilbo curled his legs up under himself, much like a cat, so that they wouldn't be banged around so much. He grunted at being so manhandled, though he was thankful to see Thorin, Ori, and Gandalf apparently unhurt. He kept repeating over and over to himself that there were at least four carts in this caravan. That meant his other friends much be with the group as well.

"It's good to see you again, son." Gandalf said pleasantly upon seeing the little hobbit. "Have you any idea were I left my walking stick?"

"I'm afraid I don't, father. How are you feeling? I hope your confines haven't been too hard on your back." Bilbo said calmly as he stretched his foot out toward the cart.

“Alright! That’s enough.” The man tossed the hobbit in the cart and gestured to Ori. “You! Come on. You’re moving.”

“We’d rather he stayed with us, if possible. He tends to get very loud when he’s not with the elder man here.” Thorin didn’t want to risk anyone he didn’t have to.

Bilbo trotted a few steps before dropping onto his knees with a huff next to Gandalf.

Ori turned to the human and whimpered loudly, tightening his grip on Gandalf's tunic.

The human’s face twisted with irritation. He looked to the man who had brought Bilbo to them. The man looked back and said clearly, “He said to trade them out. Too problematic to have so many in one space.” This made the tallest ranger look back to the group.

Thorin was trying to behave. It was harder than he cared to admit. Still, it was easier with Bilbo there. He knew the hobbit would be able to account for at least one other dwarf and that would help narrow down the situation. Plus, Bilbo had been the only one to interact with more than just the three they had seen. He wouldn’t be able to tell them where they were, but he might be able to say how many humans there were or restate any information he had heard on his way over that might shine some light on the situation.

Ori pressed closer to Gandalf. He didn't want to be taken. At least with Thorin and Gandalf he wouldn't feel like a completely useless fool. Some of the others had a bad habit of looking down on him.

Gandalf looked down at Ori seriously.

"Go with the nice men, Ori. Behave yourself. Stay quiet. Your friends will be happy to see you. If you spend some time with them you might get a chance to see me again soon." Gandalf winked and hoped that Ori got the hint as he slowly pushed him toward the humans and took Bilbo to his side.

Bilbo looked at the young Ori sympathetically. He had heard some of the others teasing, most of it coming from Kili and Fili, and could understand the boy’s unease at being taken from Gandalf who had an odd affinity for the boy.

Ori nodded slowly and released Gandalf's tunic. Turning to the human, he eased out of the cart.

“You best get comfortable. Don’t let us have any more problems or the little one will be the first to receive punishment. You understand?” Without waiting for a reply, the tree-like man ordered the doors shut and left the hobbit, the wizard, and the Dwarf King to the darkness of their own cart.

The human who had brought Bilbo to the others escorted Ori away from the wagon he was in and walked back down the line of carts. The Youngest was pushed into an unfamiliar dray and shut in with the two most mischievous dwarves he knew. Meanwhile, his companions in his old cart wondered in vain where he’d been taken and hoped it was somewhere safe.


	4. Humanity's Evil Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three rangers from the caravan get it in their heads to go and try their luck _testing the cargo_. The three move to the container holding Fili, Kili, and Ori. Once there, they let the dwarves know of their nasty plans and get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited by DemonicClaymore and FictionDaze!
> 
> From this point on, human OCs are used to instigate the problems for our heroes. I hope you like them. I've put a quick ref key below to help you organize through them mentally.  
> \---  
> HUMAN KEY  
> Galyn – Eye patch, three fingers  
> Mareghrim – Large, scalp scar  
> Théoli – ponytail, scars  
> Fain – leader  
> Javen – tree tall and lanky  
> \---

Bilbo Baggins, Gandalf, and Thorin had been brought together thanks to Gandalf’s tricky ways. This had been beneficial as the hobbit had some an impressive assortment of information to give the men, such as the fact there were at least five carts in the caravan, a minimum of twenty rangers on guard that he saw, and that Fili and Kili were, as far as he still knew, alive and well enough. The three had discussed the night before and the capture, and Bilbo told the two others how Fili and Kili had reacted when they’d awoken and what came of that situation.

The news was met with appreciation and Thorin explained to Bilbo that they all needed to find a way out. Bilbo mentioned how the presumed leader of the group had mentioned wanting to get through a pass before night, and that gave Thorin an idea. Humans, especially rangers, had a tricky wit about them. At least, until they were tired, confident, and stuffed full of rations.

“Tonight, when the mass of them are sleeping, you’ll sneak out and try to find our weapons and the others.” Bilbo hadn’t been supremely keen on the plan, but after having Gandalf agree that it may be their best chance, as hobbits were very good at going unnoticed, he felt backed into agreeing.

Ori had been taken from Thorin’s group and brought to rest with Kili and Fili. He had been surprised to see that Kili was gagged and that there was a huge hole kicked out of the side of the cart. After he was tied up with Fili and left, he asked about the hole and was given the tale of the other’s experience. Ori told of his short-lived adventure and was slightly surprised when Fili showed concern. He remembered that despite all the teasing, the group was still family and he felt better about his new situation. Fili told Ori and Kili to relax and conserve energy.

“Thorin and Gandalf are well and will think of something,” he reminded them.

Hours went by before the caravan finally stopped and the sound of the rangers setting up camp echoed around them. Fili had managed to hurt his thumb trying to get out of his binds and Kili had been whining for a while with the bit locked between his jaws. Ori was just far enough away from both other dwarves to prove useless, but there was something about his situation no one had really taken noticed to yet.

Meanwhile, Thorin had taken to sitting near the door just in case, and seemed lost in a meditative state of some kind. No one in his wagon had said much since they had parked. Thorin was waiting for the sounds of the caravan to die down so that he could send his secret weapon out into the night. Though, it seemed to be taking a bit longer than anyone wanted.

Inside his tent, the leader of the Brandall Rangers had finished work on his books. He had done the math and figured what each dwarf’s head should be worth and in what market. As he finally relaxed and prepared for a light rest, he ignored the clamor of some his men as they moved without his consent.

“I don’t see why we can’t have a little fun before we get there.” One man with a long ponytail of raven hair, a scar-warn body, and a couple missing teeth growled.

“No sampling. That’s what the boss said.” Another man with a large muscular form and a large scar cutting a line through his hair reminded the first male of his responsibility.

“I don’t care. It’s been a while since we’ve had a fresh batch, and ones that pretty.” The first man laughed and grinned boldly as he thought of the handsome dwarf he’d helped load into a cart when they had found them.

“It would be rude not to make sure they’re good produce, don’t you think?” A third man—who was more attractive than the other two by standards of those he spent most nights with—spoke up. He wore an eye-patch and had a leather bind on his right hand that marked off the two fingers he’d lost in a raid many years ago. He had a way with projecting himself as a leader and most of the underlings were willing to follow his lead.

“But Galyn-?” The largest man felt that the other two males were being unreasonable. He looked up to Galyn as much as the next guy, but he feared Fain’s wrath more than he cared to relieve his need for fun.

“Eh- Shut up Mareghrim!” The raven-haired man snapped at the big oaf sitting next to him. “If Galyn says it’s a good idea, then it will be fine. Fain loves Galyn. Just a little fun won’t hurt.”

“Don’t worry. It will be fine. We’ll go in, have a little fun, and get out. We’d be doing him a favor.” Galyn’s words seemed to calm the larger man and he nodded in agreement. “Good. Théoli, let’s go.”

The three humans ventured off to one of the carts with their own intentions. No one questioned them or tried to stop them. As they neared the cart, each man considered what they wanted to do to these captives and started to feel a heat burn in their bodies.

“Ori…?” Fili had been sitting up against the wall with his arms tightly secured behind his back and his neck uncomfortably noosed for hours. The dwarf became very sensitive about this situation as he realized something rather prudent.

"Hmm?" Ori turned his head to look at the dwarf in question.

“You’re hands…” A slow and rather stupid expression came over the oldest of the group. “They aren’t tied.”

Ori looked down at the hands that were resting at his sides. "Oh yeah!" He looked over at Fili with a smile as he reached up and untied the rope around his neck. Then he moved to Fili's side.

Fili felt his face flush.

 _How could I not have noticed sooner?_ he thought bitterly to himself.

Then, he looked over at his brother and grinned. “Don’t worry, Kili. We’ll have you out of that contraption soon.”

Ori finished uniting Fili and made his way over to Kili, removed the gag first, then the uncomfortably tight rope around his neck, and finally reached down to untie his hands.

Kili cracked his jaw once he was able. "Thank you, Ori," he said relieved. "But perhaps next time, we notice a bit sooner, mmm?"

Ori rolled his eyes at the rudeness and added a mumbled, "I didn't have to untie you at all." He then walked back to the other side of the cart.

Kili wandered over to his brother and looked eagerly between his two companions. "So, what's the plan?"

Ori huffed at Kili’s eagerness, thinking about how well the brothers’ last plan had worked out.

Fili rolled his shoulders to get the blood flowing back through them. “Great! Now we can-“ Fili’s words cut short and his eyes widened in terror. The door to the cart had opened and a monster of a man was now standing in the doorway.

“What’s this then?”Mareghrim looked at the scene surprised. “Eh, Galyn. I think our little pets are trying to escape.”

“Oh really?” The intimidating voice of another came from behind the big guy. A light blond-haired man with an eye-patch stepped out from behind the large one. Fili figured this was Galyn. “Well now, let’s not have that.”

The mammoth reached out and easily picked Kili and Ori up in separate hands. He gave a sort of laugh and looked the two over.

“Wow. They are pretty cute, aren’t they?”

“Kili! Ori!” Fili moved closer but was met with the sharp end of his own sword. “Wha-?”

Galyn had Fili’s sword and he was using it to hold the dwarf at bay.

“Tsk. Tsk. Let’s not have any of that now. Behave, or we’ll silence the little ones.” His threat was heeded.

Kili struggled in the man's grasp. "Let us go!" He hissed.

Ori wrapped his hands around the man’s wrist and kicked out at his chest.

“Feisty, aren’t they?” A third member of the human band joined the party. This individual had unreasonably shiny black hair as long as any elf’s. It was tied back in a simple leather cord and he had some half-length bangs that occasionally got in his face. He was about half the mass of the larger man but was still impressive enough to intimidate. His face had dozens of tiny deep scars from facial wounds he must have received in close combat.

“I like this one. He’s determined.” Mareghrim lifted the arm holding Ori higher to show off the little one’s efforts.

“Haha! You can have it.” Théoli ventured over towards Fili. “This one’s mine.”

 _Mine? What are they doing claiming us?_ Fili felt impending doom.

“No.” Galyn said curtly.

“What?” That wasn’t what Théoli wanted to hear. “What do you mean no?”

“I want this one. He looks stronger than the other two.”

Ori kicked harder at the large man, but was having a hard time making any connections as each swing he took rocked him off balance for the next strike.

Kili assisted in the kicking, using his legs to swing him back and forth. "Put. Us. Down!" he grunted.

"This is extremely inhospitable! I don't think your leader would be too happy. Take your hands off of me! Let go of us! We weren't going anywhere." Kili rambled as he lashed out. Then, his eyes flitted over to the other man. "Excuse me? I'll have you know I have quite a bit of strength on him!"

Ori seeing the kicking not getting him anywhere, pulled his head up and bit down on the man holding him's fist with a growl.

“Ow.” The big oaf let out a halfhearted moan as Ori bit down into his hand. Then, with a leer and grin he laughed, “Oh yes! I like this one.”

“I want him,” Théoli growled and stood up against the thinnest of the humans. He was clearly an intimidating force in his own right. However, the show didn’t seem to faze Galyn.

The other man simply looked over at Kili and offered, “He’s attractive. Take him.”

All of a sudden, it all came into clarity for Fili.

_Dear gods. These men mean to-!_

In a panic, Fili jumped back and rushed to the side. He kicked at the largest human’s knee with all his might and made the beast stumble. Kili was dropped completely, but poor Ori got caught under the brute’s grip even after he fell forward.

“Run!” Fili screamed at the other two with a terrified urgency.

Kili went into a sprint but doubled back when he realized Ori was still trapped. "Out! Up! Let's go!" Kili shouted and offered his hand to the Youngest.

Ori struggled to get out of the man's grip, more concerned now by Fili's tone. He reached for Kili's hand.

“Oh no you don’t.” It only took Mareghrim a moment to regain himself. He had looked up and saw his little precious dwarf trying to escape. Despite the fact he had another, much more violent dwarf on his head, Ghrim stood back up and picked up his prize.

Galyn moved forward and pulled the dwarf—who honestly weighed almost as much as he did—off of his comrade. Fili writhed in his grip for only a second before he was thrown to the ground. “Oh no, princess. You’re fight is with me.”

Fili glanced over and saw that Ori had been recaptured.

_Where’s Kili?_

Then he spotted him. His honorable brother was trying to save Ori. “Kili! Get out of here! Now! Run! I’ll protect Ori!” He wasn’t sure that he could, but he would do everything he could to try. He just needed to get past this pest first, get his sword back if possible, and get the big guy off of the Youngest.

Kili gripped Ori's hand and tried to pull him free from the human's grip. Despite his brother's words he wasn't about to leave a friend behind.

Ori wiggled, kicking and biting at the large man that had an unnatural grip on him.

“Damn it.” Fili knew that Kili was too good of a dwarf to leave another brother behind.

“Don’t mind them, princess. You should be focused on me, here.” Galyn thrusted the sword forward and sliced the air near Fili’s side. It was a haphazard shot. He just wanted to rile the dwarf up a little and keep his attention so the others could have their own fun.

Ghrim lifted his free hand and pushed Kili backwards so that he could focus on his new pet. “Calm down there, little guy. I don’t want to hurt you.” Two of his fingers began to stroke the top of the Youngest’s head.

Kili was tossed into the arms of Théoli, who had managed to make his way around his large friend in order to sneak up on the dark-haired dwarf.

“Gotcha!” His arms locked around Kili’s shoulders and he placed a dagger to the boy’s throat. “Now, now. Be a good boy.”

Kili stilled in the man's arms but a snarl crossed his lips. "May I ask what all this manhandling is for?"

“Why don’t you keep your pretty mouth shut and watch? I think you’ll pick up on the general idea soon.” Théoli laughed devilishly and made sure the knife was at a dangerous proximity to insure the boy wouldn’t try anything.

Kili was frozen in place, he didn't want his neck slit, but his eyes darted between the other two dwarves with concern.

Ori curled himself into a tight ball in an attempt to pull away from the man’s hands. A soft, frightened sound escaped his throat. His eyes watched the large man nervously as his teeth began to worry his bottom lip.

“Shh. None of that.” Ghrim pulled the little dwarf off of himself and began to stroke his belly as if he were a cat or dog. “You’re going to be my good little dwarf tonight, and you won’t get hurt. Alright?” The man’s grin wasn’t so bad, but his eyes held the wickedness and cunning not another of his species might match.

Ori shrank under the man's eyes. Slight shivers began to course through him as his fear gripped him. He shut his eyes and grimaced as the man pet his belly. His eyes still closed, he shoved his hand out protectively and slapped the hand way from his stomach.

Ghrim’s hand started tugging at the fabric of Ori’s clothing until he found a way under the top of the outfit. He pulled it up until Ori’s belly was fully exposed.

Meanwhile, Fili and Galyn had begun fighting with long moments of judging one another broken by fast, violent motions that usually ended in Fili with the weaker hand. If it had not been for the thick hide of his leather, the older dwarf would have already suffered from multiple sword wounds.

“That doesn’t belong to you,” Fili growled.

“What? This?” Galyn turned the blade around in his hand. “It’s new. You like it?” He laughed as Fili’s eyes narrowed and his teeth showed with his snarl. “It was my reward for finding a group of healthy new meat.”

Fili charged forward, seeing an opening and had his planned movements halted by a fast moving twirl and kick from the other man. Fili fell back onto the ground with a loud thump and winced. When he opened his eyes again, another sword was at his throat and his sword was dangling lazily at his attacker’s side.

The dual swordsman had bested the dwarf again.

"Look," Kili tried to reason. "I'm sure we can come to some sort of reasonable terms. We dwarves are peaceable folks. Well, peaceable enough."

Théoli growled with mischievous and unnerving laughter. “Well that’s too bad for you then, isn’t it?” He watched eagerly as Galyn moved.

Realizing his shirt had been lifted and feeling human skin against his belly’s flesh, Ori screamed and began kicking and clawing at the hand that was attacking him.

"Let go! Let go! Stop it!" Ori grabbed his clothing and pulled the articles tight to his body. He continued to scream for the large man to stop touching him.

"Doesn't have to be," Kili said through gritted teeth as he watched his brother get pinned beneath a blade and his friend have his clothing fondled.

Théoli didn’t say anything else. He watched as Galyn preformed. He knew the idiot dwarf under him would get the idea soon enough. He could already feel himself getting excited. It was going to be a fun night.

 

At least, for the humans.


	5. Learning New Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The OC humans, Theoli, Galyn, and Mareghrim decide to stop playing around and finally get to the point. Kili, Fili, and Ori are subjected to embarrassing circumstances and forced penetration. The three dwarves all deal with it in their own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been officially edited by FictionDaze and DemonicClaymore!
> 
> Thank you for reading this far!  
> This is the first chapter with actual porn! I hope that you all like the scenes. 
> 
> Enjoy chapter five!

_Three sons of Adam. Three dwarves. One sinful plan._

The ranger, Théoli, was holding his blade too close to Kili’s throat for comfort. He was making sure the dwarf had nothing to do but watch as his comrades were attacked.

Ori was at the unmerciful hand of the gigantic human called Mareghrim. Ghrim had managed to lift the Youngest’s shirt up in order to get to his belly, and—despite Ori’s best efforts to reclaim control of his attire—Ghrim had managed to pull the top of the boy’s clothing up and off of his small form. After letting the redhead throw a small and embarrassed fit, the man turned and hugged the dwarf. Ori rested in the strong grip of the man’s meaty arms like an uncomfortable teddy bear. Now, even Ori could watch as the leader of the small pack of rangers made his move.

“Tsk. Tsk.” Galyn shook his head from side to side slowly as he stared down at the unarmed Fili at his feet.

Fili watched in horror on his back as Galyn maneuvered his stolen sword along the hem of Fili’s jacket. The sword continued to play along the folds of fabric until it came down to his victim’s double-latch belt. He grinned and tapped the article with the tip of the blade. Then, in an agonizingly slow motion, he dragged the tip down over Fili’s crotch.

“Take it off.”

Revulsion wrecked Fili’s usually handsome features. He had figured this was their game, but he hadn’t wanted it confirmed. He glanced at his brother and Ori out of his peripherals. Neither one of them had managed to get away. He bit his lip. He tried to think of a way to get them out of there, away from this horrible situation. He was drawing a blank.

“Now.”

Théoli pulled the dagger closer to Kili’s throat as a threat and a warning.

Kili's eyes grew wide as he finally caught on to their game.

"Whoa now! Let's not do anything hasty. I know he may not look it, but that there is my brother, who just so happens to be a man! I think you might be mistaken about what sort of things you want to do with other men."

Ori stared horrified at Fili for help. When he knew help wasn't coming, he turned to Kili and whimpered in a strained voice to the other dwarf, "Help me!" The man was practically crushing him and he was beginning to feel light-headed.

Fili glanced back over at the other two and swallowed thickly. He was in no place to bargain. Still, he had to try. “Let them be.” Galyn raised an eyebrow. “I’ll do it, if you let them go.”

There was complete silence for a moment and then all of the taller men in the room started to laugh. Galyn grinned down at his dwarf while speaking to one of his men, “Théoli, what do you think? Want to give up your new toy?”

Théoli pushed his face against his captive’s and ran his tongue along the boy’s face. He pulled off and growled. “Not on your life.”

“Haha! I didn’t think so.” Galyn shrugged. “Sorry, princess. There’s nothing I can do. The man’s been waiting a long time for something to take his aggressions out on.”

Fili growled low in his throat and tried to think of a way to get out from under the cocky-mouthed human.

“What about you, Mareghrim?”

Ghrim was running his fingers over Ori’s tight tummy again. Upon being called out, he slid one finger down the Youngest’s beltline and rubbed what he found.

“Nope. This is my little dwarf.” He looked down at Ori and watched his face intently as he squirmed. “I have plans for him.”

Kili shuddered and his mouth opened in a protest. "He licked me! You licked me! Oh lord, no. No. I can't. I won't. I'm not doing this."

Ori gasped, finally getting air back in his lungs as the man stroked his stomach. As Mareghrim’s hand slid past his belt Ori whimpered, wiggled, and tried to get out of the beast’s grip.

Fili shifted under the sword’s threatening tip that hovered just inches above his throat.

“Kili! Calm down.” He tried to keep the fear from his voice. He had only had to deal with this sort of thing once before, but unfortunately he didn’t think he could count on his brave uncle to ride in and save him or Kili. He had to protect the other two. “It will be all right. Just stay calm. Don’t fuss.” His voice was softer than it usually could even get. “Just bite your tongue and let me deal with this.”

The sound of Fili’s belt latch unfastening made Ghrim temporarily halt his advancements on Ori and it sent a shiver down Théoli’s spine. Galyn watched in amusement as the older dwarf followed his orders.

"Don't do it, Fili!" Kili shouted out, pained. He didn't want to see his brother get hurt.

Ori twisted in the Ghrim's grasp at the sound of Kili’s scream. "Fili!" His eyes pleaded with the other dwarf to stop.

“Stop it. The both of you. Just look away.” He knew their struggling would only excite the monsters more. The lust of human men was comparable only to the bloodlust of a ravenous wolf. He didn’t want to give these wolves more than they already had to entice them to bite.

Galyn lifted the hand with Fili’s sword in it and motioned for the other two rangers to stop all aggressions. They obeyed loyally, knowing for certain that this was just a ruse.

Fili continued to remove his clothing. Galyn gave him enough room to wiggle out of his overcoat and his belt. Then he began to pull up his shirt.

Kili began to fidget in his man's grasp. "Please, don't hurt him."

Ori watched for a moment longer, then closed his eyes and dropped his head to his chest with a soft cry. If Fili thought this was best, then he hope to the deepest gold veins that Fili knew what he was doing.

Nothing more was said for the many moments that passed where in Fili removed one piece of clothing after another. In a short spance of time, the dwarf found himself shamed and naked. Fili refused to look at his brethren at that point. He hoped they both had taken their eyes off of him as he lay strewn across his own dressings like a common prostitute.

“Hahaha! Good. Now,” Galyn mocked the dwarf with laughter then gently prodded at the dwarf’s exposed genitalia. “Entertain me.”

Ori brought his hands up and scrubbed at his face, peeking between his fingers to see what was happening. He sighed softly. This was far from where he wanted to be, where he ever wanted anyone to be. Ori kicked his legs in frustration, silently cursing Gandalf for sending him to the cart of crazies. If he didn't end up dead at the end of this, that old man was going to have a very angry dwarf to deal with.

Kili squirmed, unable to take his eyes of his naked brother. He felt a rage build up in his chest and he wanted to harm the man that dared look at his brother with lust.

"Just..." He wiggled his neck back and away from the knife as far as he could, inevitably pressing his head to the man's shoulder. "Just leave him alone. Please."

Théoli looked down at his dwarf. His body was already beginning to cause him discomfort and the sight of the beautiful smaller male was incredibly tempting. “You want to take his place, precious?

Fili felt lost. He had never preformed for anyone in this manner. If anything, he was most used to being performed for. He tried to think about his experiences in the past.

_Kili. I’m sorry. Please do not hate me for this._

His hand slid down his own chest ungracefully and he began to stroke his belly and lower abdomen in small circles. He lifted one knee and judged the risk of trying to kick the sword out of the ranger’s hands. No good, not yet.

For the first time, Kili's voice held no malice. "Please, he's my brother. I just don't want him hurt."

“Well then,” Théoli urged. “You better do a better job at entertaining than him.” He grinned and loosened his blade’s grip on Kili’s throat. “If you can’t steal the show, I can’t make any promises.”

Ori pulled back as much as he could at the display. Clearly, Fili had no idea what he was doing and it was unnerving to see his kinsman in such a manner. Ori turned to Kili as he heard the softness in his voice. He had never heard Kili sound like that. Never!

The human with the eye-patch watched with his good eye as Fili’s hand moved down and started to rub his inner thigh as he spread his legs. The action was humiliating and uncoordinated to boot. Fili knew why he was performing, but he wished with everything he was that he could stop. Even still, it seemed to be doing the trick at least. He hadn’t heard any complaints yet.

"Steal the show?" Kili pulled away cautiously and blinked in confusion.

Ori bit down on his bottom lip. This was terrible! How did the older of the two most _playful_ of his kin not know how to tempt? Even Ori knew a little, though most of his routine was playing the extreme innocent.

Théoli gestured towards Fili’s attempts to be entertaining.

“Make a better impression.” He pulled his free hand around the dwarf’s face and gave his cheek a soft stroke. “It shouldn’t be too hard for you, given your features.”

Mareghrim shifted as he watched Fili’s movements. Between the sight of naked flesh and the feeling of having a dwarf of his own in his grasps, the man-beast was becoming aroused. His arousal was beginning to grow physically noticeable under Ori’s body.

Ori scrunched his face as he felt the enormous man’s growing hard-on bump against his thighs and backside. He wanted to squirm away, but didn't want to do anything that may assist in Ghrim’s excitement.

Galyn had taken to adjusting himself so that his legs were spread partly as to give his pleased body room to breath. He watched his dwarf move and the human male seemed to be enjoying the show.

Kili turned and looked between his brother and the man propositioning him. "Will you tell him to let him go?"

“Of course. That is, if you can make me think you’re worth the effort of interrupting the boss over there.” Théoli was proud of his clever scheme. “Deal?”

Kili squirmed in place but finally nodded and began to quickly pull his clothes off. Halfway through removing his vest, he thought better of it and began to peal the articles off his body more slowly.

Théoli watched intently as Kili worked. “That’s right. You’re not half bad. Like that.” He coaxed the dwarf to work for it. He praised him because it was degrading. He loved the power trip.

Fili gave a small grunt as the sharp end of the blade Galyn had at his throat previously pressed down to the center of the nude male’s chest. It cut in just enough to hurt. Fili glared up at his captor.

“What?” he asked impatiently. “Am I doing it wrong?”

“No. You’re doing just fine.” The dwarf’s frustration made it that much sweeter, but Galyn was growing bored with playing around.

Ori's eyes flickered between his two kinsmen, and tried to ignore the growing presser behind him.

Kili's eyes traveled nervously to his brother. His situation was rapidly growing worse. He decided to speed up the show. He dropped the last bit of his cover to the floor and stepped back so the onlooker could take in his body. He felt helpless without any weapons and all the cunning members of the group weren't there to help them.

His hands rolled over his chest smoothly, practiced it might have seemed. He coiled and tossed his hips, almost in a dance as his hand paved over his body. Usually when he did this sort of thing, he was aroused, but this time he was fighting down a rage.

Ori blinked as Kili started his little dance. He thought it odd that he was impressed with how the other man moved. Though, he didn't have much time to contemplate on the subject as the giant tightened his grip on Ori, pulling him tighter to his chest.

Galyn looked to his men and gave them a slight wave of his hand. Both men had been eagerly waiting for this moment. Fili’s attention was trapped on what he was doing by the return of Galyn’s attentiveness.

Théoli gestured for Kili to move over to him. He had enjoyed seeing the man wiggle for a time, but he began to crave more. Of course, Kili followed his gestures and inched closer. Théoli continued to urge the boy closer and closer. Then, he grabbed the boy’s arm and pulled him in the direction of outside. “Let’s get a little more room for that pretty show of yours.”

With the all-go from Galyn, Ghrim eagerly moved away from the cart himself. He took Ori, his prize, just a couple yards away, carrying him like a doll the entire way. After he found a place in the grass to sit, he made himself comfortable and lifted Ori up so that he could handle things under the dwarf. When Ori was placed back down, he was turned to face a large, half flaccid thing that was somewhere between impressive and terrifying.

“Kil-?”

“Ah, ah, ahh.” Galyn caught Fili’s head with the side of his sword before it could turn too far away. “They’re just giving us some privacy. You wouldn’t want your dear little brothers to see you behaving this way, now would you?”

Kili swallowed thickly in fear as he was ushered away by Théoli. "What about Fili?"Kili was brought to a place just a ways from the other two dwarves. Théoli moved over and pressed Kili up against a tree.

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head. The boss isn’t interested in the kind of nasty play I am. He saw your efforts and he’s willing to reward them by sparing your brother. That is,” his breath rolled over the dwarf’s ear as the human leaned down to his level. “As long as you keep being such a good host.”

Théoli then lifted Kili up along the tree’s thick trunk and held him in place with his knee between the dwarf’s legs, his arm holding Kili’s wrists above his head, and his body pressing firmly against the smaller male’s form. Hot lips pressed to soft flesh in quick rhythmic patterns. The human was assaulting Kili’s neck, chin, and chest with small, quick pecks now.

Ori called out to Kili as he was carried away.

"Kili?" As they were farther separated he tried again a bit louder. “Kili!?"

As Ghrim settled onto the ground and turned Ori to face his nether regions, Ori’s eyes widened with horrified awe as his jaw went slightly slack. Ori then got a sudden burst of energy and scurried back on his bottom as quickly as he could. The monstrous man's hand reached out and caught his foot. Ori whimpered, digging his fist into the grass as he was tugged back toward the thing.

Kili shuddered against the unwelcome touch. His eyebrows wove together and he nearly hissed.

"You're lying. He didn't look at me. Nothing was said. Let me go!" Kili clutched the man's leg between his own and used his leg strength to unbalance the other man. He pushed both arms forward until Théoli was toppling sideways. "Fili!" Kili called out in concern as he tried to rush back toward his brother.

Ori heard Kili call for Fili. He tightened his hold on the grass, still fighting the pull on his leg.

"Kili! Please! Kili!” The giant gave a hard yank on the dwarf’s ankle and Ori skidded toward him. Ori screamed at the sudden movement.

Kili might have been torn between his brother in blood and his brother in arms, save for the hand that clutched at his leg and prevented him from making either choice. His leg jutted out and kicked the assailant upside the head, but it seemed to do little more than anger the attacker.

Still inside the holding pen, Fili had been told to begin handling himself. No sooner than his hand had made its first couple of unsteady pumps did he hear the screaming of his friends from the outside.

It was worth the bit of damage!

Fili rolled out from under the sword, cutting his arm open in the process. He jumped to his feet and scrambled to get outside. Sadly, he didn’t get far before he felt a smack to the back and he fell several feet to the ground from the back of the cart.

“Let’s not have any of that.”

“I’d’ve known!” Fili tried to crawl forward but his body was kicked and he was forced to roll over. “Kili! Ori!” He called to his friends before a fierce punch landed on his jaw. The hit was powerful enough to knock him down again, but his descent was halted by a tug on his beard. The human still had the upper hand. Rage wasn’t very helpful. All Fili could do was pray that Thorin would come soon.

Fili wasn’t able to see what happen next, but he heard it. Ori’s small form was ripped up from the earth and he was positioned on the ground shared by Ghrim’s immense masculinity. The Youngest tried to call for help again, but he stopped as soon as the gargantuan hand of the large human wrapped around his head.

“Be quiet, or I’ll have to crush you.” That was the first warning. “Stroke it and suck it, little one. Or else I’ll crush you.” That was his second.

After his considerate threats, the beast of a man pulled Ori forward and rubbed dwarf’s body up against his length. He was eager to feel the small creature work. Then he remembered a finer detail. In a couple of motions, the man snagged up Ori and began undressing him like a living doll.

“There!” He contently put the boy back between his legs. “Now, get to work.”

While Ori was living his own Hell, Kili was struggling with his own demon.

Théoli had pulled the boy back by his leg. The middle dwarf struggled to escape, but it only excited his attacker more.

“Fuss all you’d like, there isn’t anyone here to care.” Théoli dragged Kili back under him and continued to kiss the smaller male’s smooth back. When Kili would scream, Théoli would bite down on the tender flesh.

Eventually, the human’s form engulfed the dwarf’s. Kili became trapped under the muscular structure of his aggressor. Even more disturbing was the sensation of heat coming from between the human’s legs. The human had released his sin and it was now rubbing against Kili’s defenseless backside.

“You’re only going to make it harder on yourself,” Théoli laughed as he mounted the smaller male.

Kili tried to kick away the man atop him but it was useless. He could feel the other man's weight pressing down on him and it was terrifying. He pressed his hands to the man's chest and tried to punch him away, but it did no good. "Let me go," he growled. "What sort of fowl beast are you?"

Ori tentatively outstretched his hands and took hold of the large man's glory. He shivered in disgust as he began to stroke it. His eyes squeezed shut as he built a steady rhythm. In his mind he told himself he was just scrubbing the sheets.

It was just chores. Why did he always get stuck with the grunt work? There were fifteen of them and he was always the one doing the silly chores!

“Oh goo-d. That’s great, boy.” Mareghrim sighed and leaned back with his hand now resting partially on his dwarf’s shoulders, cupping him to the thing he was working with.

Mareghrim's voice broke through Ori's less disturbing mental image. The Youngest cracked his eyes open and watched as the large man’s head fell back. Ori had a thought. Perhaps he could get out of doing something that would really make his skin crawl if he could appease the beast of a man using just his hands. That wouldn't be so bad, right? Yes, he could always wash up afterwards. That way, it really wouldn't cost him anything; at least not anything more than a small piece of his pride. But as he was always so mocked, how much pride could he really have? Though, he supposed if he managed to pull this off right, he could take some pride in that he would have saved himself.

 _Yes!_ Ori nodded to himself, accidentally rubbing his cheek along a section of the length. Mareghrim moaned at the touch and Ori dared a glance at the man's face and he brushed his beard over the length again. _Well that's unusual_ Ori thought. Then, he shrugged his shoulders at Mareghrim's apparent enjoyment of the act and began softly nuzzling his cheek against the man.

Fili growled in pain as another mark was etched into his skin by the blade of Galyn’s sword. This time, the strike came without provocation. The man had punched him many times, then he lifted and straddled the dwarf’s hips and squeezed them tightly between his own thighs, and then he had held the sword back to Fili’s chest and begun making small slices here and there. Then, the man tossed aside his sword and pulled out a smaller sharp instrument. He held the knife to Fili’s throat with one hand as the other reached down and gripped at the dwarf’s family jewels.

“Hey!” Fili shouted and was hushed. He groaned and huffed as someone else claimed his downstairs.

Kili’s body was being ransacked. His chest had become subject to Theoli’s many pecks, nibbles, and licks. The ranger had moved down from the smaller male’s neck back down to his chest, then navel, and now he was working even lower. “Here we are,” he purred against Kili’s pelvis. Then, in a quick stream of motions, the man began lapping at the flaccid body that rested there helplessly.

Kili bucked his hips, first to shake away the contact, then again because a shiver was pulsing through him.

"Stop!" He demanded and took the man's long hair in his hand and yanked hard. Normally Kili wasn't such an adamant fighter, but his brother was on the line.

Théoli growled and bit at Kili’s hip near his length as a warning. “Don’t pull that hard!” Then the ranger went back to work. His mouth opened wide and his thick, moist tongue rolled out over Kili’s sensitive, hot skin. Long, thin fingers gripped at Kili’s thighs. The ranger massaged the muscles of the dwarf’s inner legs and back to his glutes, then back around again.

Kili tugged more roughly at the hair, trying to dislodge the man. His voice was full of rage now.

"Pry your filthy tongue from me! Fili, brother, I will retrieve you!" Kili shouted as loudly as he could.

Théoli bit down on Kili’s lower body hard. When that didn’t inspire the dwarf to let go of his hair, he allowed the tug to pull him upward and he lashed out and struck Kili’s face violently.

“You’ll be quite or I’ll silence you and your damn brother!”

Kili whimpered slightly at the threat but it only incited more rage in him. "Your friend is making way with my brother now." Kili pulled the hair harder, forcing the man upward.

The ranger roared in pain as the dwarf made it feel as though he had nearly scalped him from the force. “You little heathen!” Théoli lashed out again and struck Kili’s face, his fingernail swiping across the boy’s eye.

Kili's hand released the locks of hair and flew to cover his now sore eye. "Damn it!" He shouted.

“Kili!” Fili heard his brother’s cry and worried the worst had come of him.

“I wouldn’t worry about your brother now.” Galyn pushed up under the blond dwarf’s beard and threatened his Adam’s apple.

Fili whined with irritation. He turned his head to the side and took note of a very disturbing scene that was panning out just a few yards from him.

Mareghrim once again groaned before taking Ori’s head in his hand and squeezed the young dwarf’s jaw until Ori’s mouth popped open with a groaning, “Ooww.” The large man forced Ori to take the tip frighteningly large girth into his mouth. Ori struggled against the insistent hand on the back of his head that was forcing the length down his throat. He choked, gagging as he fought to breathe. Ori’s hand scratched in a panicked plea over Mareghrim’s torso, but the large man paid no mind as his eyes slid shut.

Fili swallowed hard and felt a tremendous guilt and sickness rise up in his stomach. Ori was a good dwarf and didn’t deserve such a fate. It was—Fili believed—his own fault that Ori was suffering the way he was now. He turned his gaze from the sight and tried to hold back tears for the sake of his comrade. When his eyes fell back on the ranger, the man had an evil grin that showed off a line of rather clean teeth.

“Get it over with, pig,” Fili spat.

Galyn’s leer became more intense and the knife pressed deeper into Fili’s skin. The older of the victims felt his skin slip apart against the cold metal’s touch. It wasn’t deep enough to worry about yet, but one slip from his predator and he would lose his life. The man laughed and began rubbing Fili’s balls in the palm of his other hand.

“I plan on drawing this out all night, princess.”

Fili closed his eyes and bit his lower lip bitterly. He only prayed something would at least save Kili from this torment.

Théoli rocked with laughter as Kili tried to fight him off while protecting his injured eye. When he saw there was no blood dripping from the wound, he was greatly disappointed.

“Oh well. Better luck next time.” The ranger then moved swiftly, he slid his own form down between Kili’s legs. He pried the dwarf’s thighs apart and lifted his legs up above his head. Folding the dwarf into a small pretzel wasn’t the easiest task as the boy began to flinch, but after a struggle, the human managed to tie Kili’s feet behind his head and lock one of his hands up there with them. Sweat dripped from Théoli’s brow as he took a scoot back and fondly viewed his handy work.

“Haha! Well aren’t you just too precious.”

Kili struggled against the binds but somehow he managed to get tied into an unfortunate spot. Feeling helpless suddenly, he whimpered in the back of his throat.

"Please," he begged. It wasn't a proud moment, but he'd never been beyond pleading. "Don't do this. I'm no good in bed. Limp Noodle is my nickname. You don't want any of this. Please, I know it's hard to tell, from the lack of beard and all, but I'm a man. No place to put your business!"

Théoli pulled his pants down to his knees and pulled out the object of Kili’s fear. He pumped it a few times, laughing and licking his lips. He was eager to penetrate the dwarf but he was really enjoying listening to his cries too.

“You’re effeminate charm is part of the reason I want to fuck you so badly. I’m going to take advantage of this tight ass of yours too. Have you ever tasted another man before? Or his seed?”

Kili's eyes grew large as the man freed himself. Then he tried to repress a laugh. Even under the circumstances he found amusement in the man's size.

 _He's smaller than Fili_ , Kili thought.

"Seen enough to know I panicked too soon," Kili couldn't help but jeer with irritation.

The vile ranger’s smile was lost at Kili’s taunt. He glared angrily and growled,

“Really?” His expression morphed into one of cocky agitation. He forced himself above Kili awkwardly; his legs spread to either side of the boy, and placed his erection in the boy’s face. “Well then, it should be a simple task for you.” Pressure caused by tightly squeezing fingers forced Kili’s mouth open and then something fleshy and salty ran itself over the dwarf’s tongue. “Ahhh, that’s it,” Théoli sighed. His length slid down into Kili’s moist oral cavern and the human let out a rough moan. “Good. Now, bite it and I’ll cut your tongue out and slit your brother’s throat.”

Kili paused his teeth at the man's words and rolled his eyes in annoyance. Instead he sealed his lips around the length and began to suck hard. He decided if the shrimp popped off in his mouth, he wouldn't be able to violate his backend. Kili’s older brother wasn’t fairing much better, and the noises Kili made were traveling over to where the older dwarf suffered.

Fili’s body wouldn’t give its assailant what he wanted. The dwarf was far too disgusted to feel arousal. He merely lay there and allowed the rapist his time. Fear was no longer residing in the warrior’s eyes. Only hatred and concentration could be seen. He had to stay strong. If he gave even an inch, he feared it would all be over. As he fought back other expressions and his own body’s flinches, he could do little to block out the sounds of the horrible sins being committed around him.

A throaty moan fell from Mareghrim’s lips as his hips rocked into Ori’s mouth. Ori’s outward struggle had weakened, tears rolled down his cheeks as his vision began to dim. His throat still convulsed as strongly as when the attack against it had first began in its attempts to kick the intruding mass out and let him breath. Staying upright had become too much of a struggle, so Ori had let his eyes slide shut and he let himself go limp. He had to hope that the man currently choking the life from him didn’t actually intend to let him die.

“Agh!” Fili’s attention was ripped from the suffering of his friends when his own intensified. The blade had suddenly left his throat and his chest had been slashed. Blood was visible on the edge of the knife and when Fili looked down at his chest, he could see a fair sized carving where his skin had once been.

Galyn licked the blood off the weapon and then placed the knifepoint down on Fili’s diaphragm.

“Sorry,” he giggled.

Fili just growled and placed his head back against the dirt and grass. His whisker braids fell heavy to either side of his mouth and a new worry came into his mind, _what is this madman decides to cut my hair?_

It was a ridiculous thought given the circumstances, but he was a bit worried that he or his comrades would suffer additional crimes to these. He pushed the thoughts out of his head and braced himself as the man repositioned himself.

“Turn over,” Galyn said clearly.

 _Good gods,_ Fili thought. _It’s time._

Mareghrim continued to rock into Ori’s mouth, only finally realizing how limp and quiet the boy had gone two thrusts after Ori’s throat stilled. Mareghrim opened his eyes and took in the sight of the limp little dwarf. Ori made no movement or sound as he was lifted and brought up to Mareghrim’s face. Mareghrim knitted his eyebrows while he cocked his head to the side and he lifted the dwarf’s chin.

“Little dwarf?” Ori’s eyes were closed and his chest barely seemed to move. Mareghrim placed his ear on Ori’s chest. He was concerned but smiled when he heard soft shallow breaths. He laid Ori in the grass next him and stroked both himself and the boy’s stomachs for several moments before he rolled the boy over and began to fondle his bottom.

Meanwhile, Théoli pumped his prick as deep as he could inside of Kili’s throat. He arched his back a little and placed one hand on his hip to help himself steady as he thrusted. As his cock swelled up, the thrusts became harder and faster so that the back of Kili’s throat started to rub raw and ache.

Kili's eyes began to water as he sucked the cock as hard as he could. He thought he might rip the skin off.

 _Hurry up and come you sow_ , Kili thought bitterly.

Théoli moaned and rocked fiercely.

“Gods you’ve got a good mouth,” he complimented Kili on a job well done. “You’ve sucked cock before.”

Kili rolled his eyes and used every ounce of self-restraint he had not to bite down.

Far away from his friends, Ori floated in darkness and wondered, _is this is what death is? Calm and dark?_

It wasn’t too bad, a little boring but not too bad. Something pressed against or into him. He couldn’t tell because he didn’t feel anything right. Every part of his body felt disconnected. In fact, he couldn’t really feel his body at all. He thought perhaps this should bother him, but it didn’t.

Fili, on the other hand, was all too aware of his position in the world and the pain of each section of his body. He had been forced to roll onto his belly and stand on hands and knees in front of the slash-happy-human, Galyn. One thought kept resonating in the dwarf’s desperate mind.

 

_Let it all be over soon._


	6. Not Deep Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili, Kili, and Ori are taken advantage of when the leader of the rangers shows up. Unfortunately for the three dwarves, Fain isn't there to greet them warmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited by FictionDaze and Demonic Claymore!

Thorin, Bilbo, and Gandalf had all waited patiently for the night to turn quiet. Finally, the chance to move came. The rowdy noises of the human camp had finally died down and Thorin believed this was their chance. He turned to Bilbo and placed a hand on the hobbit’s shoulder. He couldn't gather words, so he simply gave the boy a smile, a nod, and his prayers. Gandalf did something of similar manners and then helped the hobbit through a hole the group had created without notice from their captors.

Bilbo’s mission wasn’t an easy one, but it was a simple one. Find their friends, weapons, and anything else that might assist them. Thorin’s sword and Gandalf’s staff were at the top of the list. Bilbo had been given the mission because of his small size and hobbit nature.

“You can slip around unnoticed,” they both said. That excuse for sending him into dangers way was getting kind of old. Still, Mr. Baggins wasn’t about to say no.

As he traveled around the sleeping men and avoided the waking ones, Bilbo noticed a large gathering of the men off to the south end of the camp. He decided it would be best to avoid that area for now and kept moving. Pure panic filled the boy as a tent cover flapped out violently in front of him and fell just as quickly.

Strutting out of the large tent was the madman who had tormented him and the dwarf brothers earlier in the day. Fain, the leader of the band of dark market merchants, seemed to not notice the hobbit as he angrily strolled off toward the gathering Bilbo had seen earlier. Scampering away, Bilbo was just happy that he hadn’t gotten caught.

           

“What is the meaning of this?” Fain moved between the crowds of men who had gathered around one of the crates. He had been awoken by one of his loyal snitches and wasn’t looking forward to dealing with the mess he heard awaited him. All of the lowers moved out of his way as he passed into the clearing where his irritation faced him.

There, against his direct orders, were three of his men soiling three of the prime products. A low growl formed in his chest as he watched to see the damage and calculated the losses.

Mareghrim had rolled Ori back onto his back and had knelt before him. He lifted Ori’s hips and began to push his way into the dwarf’s small limp body.

Theoli was near the breaking point in Kili’s well-trained mouth. The handsome dwarf was naked, but otherwise seemed unharmed.

Then there was Galyn, Fain’s third in command. The man had mounted an ass-up Fili and had forced the first half of his length into the dwarf. Now, he was etching bloody marks into his back with a knife and thrusting into his ass.

Fain placed his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose and inhaled deeply.

“Be gone.” His snarled order dispersed the crowd and they all ran off to gossip. Then, pulling his sword from its sheath, he walked over to Théoli and his prey. He waited there for a moment and watched with a very displeased expression as the man violated the dwarf’s throat.

Kili looked up at the form that had cast a shadow over he and his tormentor's bodies. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or dismayed, but he was certainly interested in how this would play out. Quickly, he spat the dick from his mouth as far as it would exit.

Théoli had just been about to blow when Kili took it upon himself to force him out. He raised a hand and prepared to strike the boy again when a tremendous force that made him squeal out like a wounded female animal grabbed his own arm. He turned with a look of rage and it changed instantly into an expression of dread. Clearly he was not supposed to be doing what he was.

"Let me out of this," Kili said with a raspy voice when the rapist was pulled away from his lips.

Fain glanced down at the dwarf and his lips curled up in an angry snarl. Then his attention turned back to his responsibility.

“You moron!” Théoli’s body was lifted into the air and tossed to the side. “Get to your tent before I put you for trade in his place!” Fain’s terrible voice boomed over the camp and sent the still unfinished man whimpering into the dark. The warrior kept an eye on the runaway until he was completely out of sight. “Useless help,” he scowled. His eyes replaced themselves on the folded dwarf below. “Speak.”

"Um," now that he was on the spot, Kili was having a hard time thinking of something to say. For a moment anyway.

"We were just in the box and these guys came out of nowhere. I tried to tell him I wouldn't be of use if he messed with me, but there he went, cramming his little worm down my throat. The other one has got my brother. Could you help him out? He's getting a bit cut up I think. The other one too, my friend, he's too innocent for these matters, might bust his mind and what not. No good if you want a high price for labor. Better act fast! Also, could you untie me?"

Fain looked over and examined what was going on with the other two, shook his head, and sighed.

“It’s a bit late for that.” He looked back down at the black-haired dwarf and considered his options. “Do you want to stay with your brother? He’s the blond with the small braids on his beard you were locked with before, correct?”

Kili just nodded to encompass his response.

“Then you will come with me.” Fain bent down and began to untie Kili. He sat him up and let him stretch out before grabbing him almost gently under one of his arms and lifting him up.

Kili walked silently beside the larger man.

“You will be sold as a set with your brother. It will be more profitable for me now that he’s been put through Galyn’s treatment,” Fain spoke simply as he walked.

"Profitable?" Kili stuttered out horrified. "How? He's all cut up? Are you going to stop him?"

Fain sighed heavily again, “Galyn has marked his body so that I will either have to pay for his medical service and food as he returns to full health, or I will have to sell him to an individual I know prefers damaged goods who is willing to deal with the wait. However, the man I’m referring to will require someone who can take his aggressions while your brother heals. That is where selling you two as a set will come in.” He glanced over at Kili as they walked. “Luckily, you two seem to be quite durable. He should pay handsomely for two sturdy dwarf brothers.”

Kili just swallowed thickly and didn’t protest further. He decided they'd be long gone before anything else happened.

"Are you going to stop that man from doing further damage?" Kili asked urgently, his eyes pleading.

“I can’t. He’s already taken your brother.” Fain led Kili into his personal tent and poured the boy a glass of water to hydrate him and sooth his sore throat. “I will need to make sure you are at a proper skill level before I offer you as a concubine to my contact. You must be able to serve your new master well in your brother’s place so that he has the time he needs to recuperate.”

Kili shifted uncomfortably and his eyes darted to the tent's exit. "I can't just leave my brother out there," he said, and began to back toward the escape.

Fain handled the entire matter like simple business.

“Your mouth has gotten the two of you into a lot of trouble, hasn’t it boy?” The back of Kili’s neck was caught by Fain’s hand. He led him over to a warm-looking bed of furs that rested on the ground. “If you want to help him, be his pass into a decent home. I know Galyn well; he will not kill your brother. But he will not stop now either and would kill the man before you could save him if you tried.”

Kili went rigid under the touch and felt his heart straining in his chest. He couldn't live with himself knowing his brother was being attacked, but he feared he'd make matters worse if he left. It wasn't exceptionally manly, but the sensation of oncoming tears began to bite at the back of his eyes.

"But..." He protested weakly. "He needs me..."

“It’s too late to worry about him. Now, show me a reason to keep you with your beloved brother.” Fain’s belt was pulled from its place, his thick leather coat dropped, and he pulled the attractive young dwarf over to his bed and eased him down. Kili’s bare body was now resting straddled over Fain’s thighs. “This is what you can do to help him.”

 

Mareghrim had rolled Ori back onto his back and had knelt before him. He lifted Ori’s hips and began to push his way in to the small limp body. Ori, who had been experiencing a strange outer body sensation, felt oddly heavy suddenly and a new larger force was pressing into him insistently.

Mareghrim eased into the body with a groan, a smile played across his face as his little dwarf’s eyes began to flutter. The force continued to press into Ori. As it did, the Youngest had slowly become more aware of himself. He did in fact have a body and it was sore and clunky as he tried to retake control of it. He felt—rather than told—his eyelids to flutter several times before they finally opened enough for light to sting his eyes. He tried to yell against the now painfully persistent force, but his throat was sore and dry and that caused the sound to come out in broken squeaks. His eyes watered and tears spilt down his checks, both from the pain and the light of the bright moon. Fear gripped his chest as he finally saw the cause of his predicament grinning down at him.

The giant human’s grin widened as his little dwarf squeaked and looked up at him. He pressed the last of himself into Ori and groaned deeply at being so completely wrapped in warmth. Ori gasped sharply at the waves of nausea that rolled over him. He still did not have proper control over his body so that every punch he threw at the mountain above him flopped back down without ever touching the man.

Mareghrim brushed his fingers over Ori’s gasping lips as he pulled nearly all the way out of the boy’s body. He brought his hand down to Ori’s chest as he slid back in.

Ori grunted softly as Mareghrim’s pace picked up. He was thankful that he finally had control of himself again, but he was angry that he lacked the energy needed to put up anything resembling a fight. Though, he had enough control to stop himself from simply flopping about like a small girl’s dolly with every movement of Mareghrim’s hips. He felt weak and pathetic and it angered him almost more than the look of sheer pleasure that played across the large man’s face. Ori’s anger burned behind his eyes. The Youngest wanted to scream, but his throat hurt so much and every broken sound only seemed to please Mareghrim more anyway. Still, his anger burned.

The youngest of the Ori brothers felt certain that the others were faring better with their attackers. At the very least, they weren’t being raped by a mountain. He wasn’t sure he even wanted to be rescued now. If he were found in that way, he would never hear the end of it.

_Sad little Ori, only good for the pleasure of large men._

A sob broke from his lips and tears began to roll freely down his face. The cruel paranoid mocking voices of his would-be comrades only added to his torture.

 

Fili could hear the cries of the Youngest and his heart wretched in his chest. His attacker had taken to making deep violent strides and each one ended in some additional form of pain, usually either a cut or solid drag of the human’s nails over his back or hips. He couldn’t stop the panting or grunting from escaping his lips as his body was mutilated. He had loosely caught what happened to his dear Kili before he was escorted away. His hopes were that the man who stole Kili away would take mercy on him.

Galyn ran his fingertips along Fili’s back as he arched back, pressing his dick deeper into the unruly dwarf. He could feel the thin film of blood that had seeped from the tear wound in Fili’s ass making his movements more stressful. The sensation was overly pleasing. His fingers toyed with the lines of crimson that had escaped the scrapes and small gashes in the down-arched back in front of him. Pain, he had learned, made the body tighten defensively from the inside. He grinned as he dug one long fingernail into the deepest wound.

“Gah! Stop!” Fili broke once and screamed. His body tightened more around the invader and he could feel his skin being pulled from the inside towards the outside. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. His hopes were that he could just block the pain out, but it seemed less and less likely.

Then, Fili’s eyes opened to leer at the ground that was greedily absorbing his sweat and blood. The monster behind him had started to ease his assault. Fili could hear the bastard moaning as he slowed his attack to an almost reasonable speed. Then, without warning, Fili heard the man spit. A moist hand gripped Fili’s cock and Galyn’s body pressed to Fili’s as the human began working out the dwarf’s flaccid length.

Fili whined and pressed himself down to his elbows. He knew this man wouldn’t be satisfied until he got what he wanted, but at what cost did that pleasure have to come? Fili just wanted it to be done with. He knew he couldn’t block out the pain, so he decided to try and distract himself from the truth.

“Kili.” Fili whined his brother’s name at an inaudible level. He just wanted to be with his little Kili again, away from this Hell.

 

As soon as Kili's nude rear met the flesh of the leader's knees he sprang up, landed a hit to the man's face and tried to dart from the tent. He got as far as leaving the bed before he stumbled and hit the floor.

Fain looked over at the tripped boy and sighed.

“Are you going to make me force this on you?” He grabbed the boy’s ankle and tugged him back towards the bedding. He maneuvered the boy back onto his lap and took ahold of one of his wrists. Fain was sitting with his back to the wall of the tent that was hardened by the conveniently placed crate on the other side of it. “I promise it will feel a lot better and go a lot faster if you just cooperate.”

Kili glared at the man's face and shuddered.

"I'm really not getting out of this am I?"

“No.”

Kili shook his head and fought back the still-building tears.

"Fine."

Fain lifted a hand and stroked the small dwarf’s soft face.

“You can begin how you prefer.” He paused then clarified. “But you must start.”

Kili bit his tongue to keep from cursing and placed a hand on the man's chest and limply stroked the skin there.

"There."

“If that is the extent of your skill, I don’t think there is much help for you or your brother,” Fain taunted Kili.

Kili’s fingers rolled up the ranger’s chest to wrap around the human's large neck.

"I loathe you for this," Kili told the man before lifting his hips and shifting so that the two men's lengths were pressed together. Kili didn't think he could get hard under the circumstance, but regardless of that issue he took hold of them both and with skilled fingers began to work the flesh against each other.

Kili's eyes slid closed and he tried to tell himself he was doing this to help Fili, but his mind kept taunting him that it was only because he was a coward.

Fain raised an eyebrow and watched the boy work. His radiant eyes looked from the gesture to the boy’s closed eyes. He smiled from under his mask and stroked the dwarf’s face with the back of his hand before letting it roam down and over the beautiful drawf’s chest.

Kili’s other hand freed itself from the human's throat and worked through his own thick black hair. He pushed it over his shoulders, partially to entice the onlooker, but mostly to clear his vision as he looked down to better see what he was dealing with.

Fain’s strong chest was hidden under a simple dark brown shirt now and Kili could see the man’s strong breathing from the rise and fall of the hidden form. The man wore his facemask that was made of a black cloth that disappeared under his shirt. This damn piece of fabric hid the man’s lower facial features, but almost insured he wouldn’t try kissing the boy like the last pig. Below his shirt line was an exposed length of less than modest proportions. Of course, some of the size could have been accounted for the man’s race. Humans were naturally larger than some of their humanoid counterparts in the sex region. It was believed to be one of the reasons they were so much more sexually active and frustrated and stupid.

Kili's hands both wrapped around the bases of their cocks and pulled upward. Kili shivered at the feeling of another man's heat pressed to his body, but it still wasn't enough to pull the unease from his form. His fingers rolled apart from each other, trying to cover as much skin as he could while providing a series of different sensations. At some point his mouth parted and little puffs of air emitted between his lips as he began to pant.

Fain had to admit that he was a little more than a tad impressed with the smaller man. His skillsets went beyond having an accessible ass it seemed. He appeared to be well prepared for the lifestyle he was almost guaranteed in the near future. Fain gave the boy another soft stroke on his face and then he began to run his hands all along the dwarf’s chest and sides. With a teasing softness, he petted the boy’s muscles, dips, curves, and tickled his nipples. All in all, it was hard to consider parting with the catch at that time.

Kili gasped as hands roamed freely over his body. He shook his head from side to side to clear the haze that was forming in his mind as the temperature of his body rose. His hair tussled over his shoulders and once again flayed in his eyesight. He tried to ignore it as he sped up the pulsating motions of his hands. He hoped that matters would not progress past this gesture, but he feared for the worst.

 

Back in the camp, Mareghrim licked the tears from Ori’s face as he lifted the boy from the ground onto one of his arms, resting his weight onto his elbows. His other hand traveled down Ori’s pinched-red chest to the dwarf’s small penis. He fondled the boy which caused Ori to whimper and burry his face into the palm that held his head.

Ori’s hands pushed at the large hand fondling him, his eyes scrunched closed and his face pressed against the palm holding his head off the ground. A whimper tumbled from him, the only sound to represent all the thoughts running through him. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want anything but to be left alone. He didn’t want to be touched or to be able to feel the man moving within him, or to taste the bile that kept trying to climb up his throat or---

His mind stopped, caching for a moment as little tingles ran through his body. He blinked rapidly trying to understand what just happened. Thinking that whatever it was, it had passed. He shuddered when it happened a seconded time, more intense than the first time.

 

 

Nearby, Fili’s body rocked ferociously as he was fucked. His loose association with reality had helped him become aroused and he found the beating was more tolerable with the help of his imagination. It did nothing for the reality itself, but that was something he would deal with when it was not happening.

Galyn’s body had taken to its full mass and was now just waiting patiently for the break. Fili’s length had swollen in Galyn’s hand and the ranger had been stroking it off for a while now. Finally, he let the member go and lurched forward. His face pressed easily against the dwarf’s as he continued to pound into him. His hot breath washed over Fili’s ear before he bit down on the upper ridge of the dwarf’s lobe and then pulled back.

The face of the human whose cock was throbbing in Fili’s ass then assaulted the dwarf’s mane of blond hair. Deep breaths of Fili’s scent were taken in as the final strokes slid between the smaller man’s legs. Fili realized too late that there were small amounts of drool mixed in his beard. He felt sick. Wronged in this situation and disgusted with his outlet. He felt weak. Not only emasculated by the task but pathetic for not being able to have stopped it and whatever madness had taken his brother from him and left Ori screaming the way he had heard.

In a moment of weakness, something inside of Fili felt like it was breaking. His body had already been torn, but something was desperately wrong now. A pain shot through his spine and twisted his organs from the inside. There was a terrible pain that he couldn’t handle. A small bit of bile and what was left in his stomach made it’s way to the ground. The pain shook his system and made him arch back into the man causing the pain and he began to scream violently and loudly.

The sound rang out over the entire camp.


	7. Three Lost Dwarves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We return to watch our hero, Bilbo, as he makes his way through camp trying to free his comrades and locate weapons and other useful things. He succeeds in many areas, but his ability to help Fili and Kili is limited when he finds them. Meanwhile, Fain is disgusted and enraged to see that three of the dwarves he intended to sell have been violated--and in two circumstances wounded to near-death states--by his over-eager men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter has been officially edited by FictionDaze and DemonicClaymore!**
> 
> Welcome back everyone and thank you for reading!
> 
> We're finishing up with these porn scenes though more will occur in future chapters. I hope you have all enjoyed yourselves up to this point and will continue to read and fave. 
> 
> **If you have a moment, we would love to hear which of your rape scenes you liked best:**   
>  _Fili's bloodbath? Ori's terror? or Kili's constant struggle to stay out of the hands of men?_
> 
> Also, do you have any pairings you'd like to see in the future chapters?

Bilbo's head shot up from his task of untying Dwalin as a violent scream rang through the night. Dwalin too stilled for a moment then seemed to recognize the owner of the sound.

"Fili?!" he shifted in his ropes "Quickly, Bilbo. Quickly!"

Bilbo quickened his hands over the ropes, but sighed. This was still a large task. The rangers had apparently thought the large dwarf to be the biggest concern out of the stock. They had tied him in a crate alone with a rope on each wrist and ankle. Those bindings were secured to the walls of the crate and the rope around his neck.

The scream came again.

Finally managing to untie the ropes around Dwalin's neck and right wrist, Bilbo moved to the ankles while Dwalin ripped at the rope on his left wrist.

Dwalin twisted his hand free and started on his other ankle. Instantly, Dwalin jumped to the ground and reached over his shoulder for his axe only to remember that it wasn’t in his box with him. He turned to Bilbo and asked, "Our weapons?"

Bilbo stepped back down onto the ground and looked up as the large anxious dwarf.

"I'm afraid I haven't found them just yet, but some of the others I've found are looking as well."

Back in the crate Bilbo had escaped from last, Thorin looked to Gandalf. Thorin had a look a deep concern. “That’s Fili.”

Gandalf peeked through the hole they'd sent the hobbit through. "I don't know what we can do. We'll never fit through there."

Thorin gave the old wizard a look that questioned if the magic user would like to find out if he could fit. “My men are out there, in need of help! Bilbo is out there too.”

Gandalf gave the king a look of sympathy but could only shrug his shoulders. "You can try to squeeze through if you like. But without my staff I am useless. All we can do is hope Bilbo returns soon."

Thorin looked at the small hole that had been almost too small for the hobbit to get through and wondered if he could manage. He decided now would be a good time to start making the hole a little bigger.

 

In the largest tent in the camp, Kili’s efforts to pleasure the fierce leader of the black market rangers was going over quite nicely when the first scream was heard over the harsh panting of both men and the noise that came with rubbing two cocks together.

Kili jolted in his new companion's lap and his head shot toward the direction of the outside. "Fili!" He cried out, almost pained.

Fain looked towards the direction too. “It sounds like his torment is almost over with.” He looked at the very worried expression on the boy’s face. “He won’t kill him. It just hurts. He’ll be taken care of. I’ll see to it.”

Kili's hands balled to fists at his sides where they'd fallen away from the perverted flesh.

"He's my brother," he said through gritted teeth. "You don't know anything about family do you?"

He wanted to rush to his brother's side, but he knew he wouldn't make it very far. His shoulders shook as he fought off dry sobs.

Fain looked at the dwarf on his lap and sighed. He lifted the boy off his lap and sat him down. “You have a loud mouth, Dwarf.” The ranger leader stood and buckled his pants closed. “You owe me for this. Do not forget that.” He placed his coat back on and gestured to the boy. “Come.”

Kili looked up at the human with surprise. He couldn't fathom why he'd suddenly had a change of heart, but Kili wasn't about to question it. He stood up at once and followed the man out.

Galyn’s body shook as he etched his permanent scars into Fili’s psyche and body. His strides were pushing him deeper than he should have gone in the dwarf’s form. The motions were wrecking Fili’s tired system. Galyn had taken to gripping at clumps of Fili’s fur and tugging back on the man’s head as he rode his ass. Fili’s screams had finally died, but only because the pain in his stomach made it impossible to take a deep enough inhale to produce anything more than pathetic squeaks.

“Brother! Stop torturing that poor creature. You’ve had enough!” Fain’s voice broke Galyn’s concentration and his body. His seed shot out and emptied into Fili’s shock-ridden form.

“Hmm?” Galyn looked over after taking a moment to thrust deep one last time to make sure the dwarf’s body had consumed every last drop of essence. Then, sweating and panting with Fili’s blood covering various sections of his own body, he grinned like a naughty child who was proud of getting caught.

Kili's mouth opened in shock and horror at the sight of his wrecked brother on all fours. No longer concerned for his safety, he rushed to Fili's side.

"Are you ok?" He asked though he knew the answer was no. He placed his hands on his older brother's shoulder and stroked the skin there. “It’s going to be alright now. It's over."

Fain didn’t stop the smaller dwarf and watched in disappointment as Galyn’s completed cock slipped from the dwarf’s backside and its owner stood and wandered over towards his superior.

“Fain!” The smaller male moved over with his arms open to embrace the other. “Don’t look so upset. It’s just a stupid dwarf.”

Galyn’s body spun in the air before it hit the ground. He lifted himself onto one hand while the other stroked his cheek where a very violent blow had been struck.

“I told you not to play these game, Galyn!” Fain’s voice was very angry. It wasn’t unusual for him to hit, just odd for him to hit so hard. “Why can’t you ever listen!?”

Galyn sat up defensively and forced a scowl on his face as to not show any fear or regret. “It’s just a dwarf. Why are you so upset?”

Fili’s body was now lying flat on the ground. His eyes were dull. His stomach still ached and now his ass was even more sore and aflame. There was vomit and blood on the ground under him and he had blacked out mentally for several seconds. Now, he was hoping that he could fall back into the darkness and forget about the events that had just occurred altogether.

Kili stroked his brother's hair and looked frantically at the blood and bile beneath and around him. He didn't know what to do.

"It's okay," he chanted softly. "It's okay."

“Take him to my tent and treat his wounds.”

“What?” Galyn was surprised by his half-brother’s order. “Why sho-“

Fain’s leer made him respond, “Fine.” He walked over and looked at the little dwarf near the one he had taken. “Move so I can take him.”

Kili shifted wordlessly away from his brother, but rose to follow him to the tent.

Fain sighed and looked over to the other two in the area, the last couple, as Fili and Kili traveled back to his tent with Galyn. He was certain that, at this point, the small dwarf was probably going to die. He decided to head back with the others and leave Mareghrim to his mindless deeds.

 

Stars were shooting through Ori, flickering behind his eyes. Ori’s arms were wrapped around the large neck of his assailant with desperation. Gasps and moans were falling from him as Mareghrim nibbled on his neck. Mareghrim hummed happily as all the while Ori’s hips rocked to meet his.

Ori’s hands slipped over the slick skin. He thought he heard himself beg Mareghrim for more, but couldn’t be sure as the he only vaguely recalled and understood a small portion of what was happening around him. The feeling of the stars ripping through him had the bulk of his shrinking attention.

Mareghrim’s hips made one final thrust. His hands tightened around Ori’s hips, leaving him with yet another set of large bruises. A low deep growl rolled out of the monstrous man as he emptied himself deep within his little dwarf.

Ori arched sharply against Mareghrim as a thunderous scream tore itself from his lungs. It reached out into the night as he felt the stars explode within and from him.

The sound of the dwarf’s scream carried out over the area. Some of the humans cowering in their tents knew what had caused that scream and were glad that the creature was finally put out of his misery. Others were still trying to fight off the urge to leave their tents and see what all the fuss was about.

Mareghrim had pulled out of his dwarf and laid the male down beside him. Ori’s head rested on Ghrim’s hand as he watched the boy tremble through the aftershock as his free hand petted Ori’s torso calmly.

“Good, little dwarf.” As he sat up he bumped Ori’s legs a bit further apart. A predatory smirk settled on his face as he saw the trail of his seed that had dribbled out of the poor dwarf. Mareghrim leaned down and nuzzled his nose against the seam of hip and pelvis. Ori murmured a soft protest; he really couldn’t take anything else. Mareghrim continued lower, lifting Ori’s right leg; he bit down on the tender flesh of the inner thigh. Ori screamed, thrashing with the last of his strength against the pain.

Thorin had become increasingly anxious. First he had heard Fili’s cry, then the sound of the Youngest’s wail had set him on proper edge.

“Enough of this!” He broke a large piece of wood from its place with adrenaline-pumped force. “I’m not standing by while my brothers suffer! I have to do something to help them!”

Gandalf smiled at the hole that was punctured by sudden force and followed the king out, shaking his head. It seemed none of the dwarves understood the meaning of laying low.

Mareghrim sat on his heels fingering the dark bruise he had bitten into Ori’s thigh. With each swipe and prod of his finger he would say “Mareghrim’s” with an odd little smile on his face. He lifted his head and looked at Ori as he probed it again a bit harder. Ori flinched and murmured. Mareghrim leaned over him and growled

“Say it,” Ghrim said slowly. “’Mareghrim’s.’” He prodded the bruises again as he repeated himself coldly, urging the dwarf to verbalize the human’s claim on him aloud.

“Aaah!” Ori gasped. Mareghrim soothed then probed the bruise once again, watching Ori expectantly. Ori tried to shift away and was rewarded with a pinch to the sore spot. “Aaah! Ma-Mareghrim’s!”

The large man smiled and soothed the tender area before poking it again. Ori responded instantly. Mareghrim smiled and repeated the process until Ori was practically crying his name.  He leaned over and kissed the top of Ori’s head.

"Good little dwarf." Ghrim stroked his new pet’s soft beard and decided he would have the smaller male as his own, even if it meant paying Fain for him out of pocket.

Little did Ori know that just several yards away on the other side of the crate that his brother, Dori, had been freed and was now looking desperately to find his youngest brother. Dori had been one of two others that Bilbo had freed before Dwalin, and now he was searching for Nori and Ori.

Further away, Thorin was trying to move towards the sound of screaming he had heard. He had rushed off so suddenly that he had missed Gandalf’s great advice.

"Act quietly," he warned before Thorin took off running. Surely the man knew better than making an unnecessary scene. Then again…

Bilbo had searched all the small crates in the area save for the one that rested against the largest tent. Quietly, he approached the crate and undid the latch so he could open the lid. There sat all the weapons packed and well kept. Reaching in he gathered Dwalin's knuckle busters and shoved one into each of his jacket pockets. They dangled out dangerously. As he reached in to take a sword, he heard someone enter the tent near the crate.

Bilbo froze in his action as he tried to see who they were and decide if they would hear him. He shifted slightly to the right so he could better see through the small hole in the cloth. A man placed a very naked, bloodied, and broken Fili onto a bed of furs. As the man stepped away Kili, who was also lacking his clothing, settled next to his brother. Bilbo quietly closed the crate lid and made back for Thorin and Gandalf, Dwalin's knuckle busters jingling quietly as he ran.

Thorin met Bilbo halfway. The dwarf was hunched low and prowling towards where he thought he had heard one of his comrades scream out.

“Bilbo, are you alright?” Thorin grabbed hold of the boy’s shoulders and looked into his eyes then over his entire body to make sure he wasn’t hurt.

Bilbo swallowed and shifted under the intense scrutiny of Thorin's eyes.

"I'm fine, though I'm afraid the same can not be said for Fili. He appears very damaged. Though, KIli seems fine," Bilbo added quickly as a look of alarm sharpened Thorin’s gaze. "They are in a tent back this way and our weapons are in a crate against its backside."

Upon hearing that his boys were in need of help, Thorin’s fists tightened. When hearing that Bilbo had found not only the boys, but also the weapons, he let out a relaxing sigh and thought that at least there was some good news.

“Take me to them, Bilbo.”

Inside the tent, Fili’s wounds were being cleaned out with some water and a fresh cloth. Some of the wounds were fairly deep and the sight angered Fain. Galyn continued to soak the wounds and pull dead skin and blood away from the body he’d mangled, but his efforts didn’t keep his onlookers any more pleased with him.

Fain looked over at Kili, who was holding his brother’s hand and sitting patiently worrying next to him. The leader of the traders took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He planned to sell the dwarves off in market, not be the cause of their immediate death. After watching the younger boy fret so much over his older brother, a twisted pang threatened Fain’s emotions.

“I shall do whatever I can for him.”

Kili looked at the leader with an unreadable expression. "You have my thanks, though your friend best hope he doesn't die."

Fain looked over at Galyn who was wrapping Fili’s wounds.

“He will survive.” His brows knitted, “Though I am sorry for the smaller one.”

Outside the tent, Thorin overheard the statement.

 _Smaller one?_ He wondered who they were talking about. Then he remembered the other scream. _Ori? Was Ori…?_

Thorin walked over and found the difficult puzzle of the chest. He knew he would need to pull something from the top and use it for now. He’d move from the tent side and try to find Ori. Perhaps it wasn’t too late. In addition, he’d have Bilbo help release the others and slowly organize an escape plan. The largest threat to them all now was their own aggression and usual reckless natures.


	8. Escape Plan: Failed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for the first part of Servants of Man.
> 
> Dori finds Ori's seemingly lifeless body and is thrown into a rage. Soon, nearly all the dwarves are battling with the group of humans. Some escape and others are recaptured and taken with as the caravan moves out. 
> 
> Who makes it out and where the heck is the thirteenth dwarf who escaped capture to begin with?  
> Find out in chapter eight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter has been edited by DemonicClaymore and FictionDaze!**
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all so much for your interest in this story. 
> 
> This is going to be a quick skim of everything that happens to move the team from the outlands to their new locations where more story can progress.
> 
> We hope that you all enjoy this chapter and look forward to getting your feedback. :D

The hobbit, the wizard, and the thirteen dwarves had managed to find themselves captured by the Brandall Rangers—a vicious group of black market traders—who had treated each of their captives with something less than hospitality. However, Ori, Fili, and Kili had suffered a colder welcome than most of their friends. A different human had raped each dwarf. Now, Fili was unconscious and in critical condition while Kili looked over him and Ori was being tormented further after his own cruel attacker had finished up.

Bilbo Baggins hadn’t seen the horror that had befallen his comrades, as he had been busy trying to save others and finding weapons, but he had found Fili and Kili in the Brandall Leader’s tent and reported the unnerving scene to Thorin. Thorin had also learned that Dori, Dwalin, Oin, and Balin had been released from their cages by the brave efforts of the little hobbit. This was fantastic news. It meant that at least five men were ready for battle.

The Dwarf King then moved swiftly to the trunk that Bilbo had pointed out and drew a sword that was not natively his own. He removed two other swords and an axe to deliver to his comrades before the noise became too suspicious and he ventured away into hiding with the hobbit.

“Good work, Bilbo. Now, see if you can find Gandalf’s staff.” With only that order, the fury-footed Halfling was sent off into danger again. Thorin moved through the camp, back towards where Gandalf was supposed to be waiting, and he found that Dwalin had found his way to the wizard first. The two dwarves greeted each other and the shorter asked his massive friend to stand by for a fight he feared was inevitable. Of course, Dwalin agreed and took to being a defensive scout who waited alongside the grey wizard.

Thorin ventured back out and quickly found Oin. The older dwarf was resting next to a tree out of the line of sight. Thorin asked him about his escape and was told of Bilbo’s cleverness with unlocking their cell and cutting him, Balin, and Dori free. Balin had wandered into the woods to find something to hit humans with and Dori had ventured off to find his brothers. Thorin gave Oin a sword and told him to stay in the woods. The dwarf didn’t argue. He had caused a small fuss before and hurt his ankle bad enough to calm his dwarven aggression.

As Thorin worked his way back into the camp, he heard something terrible. He heard a reckless wail from another one of his own and then a violent scream from another male he was certain he knew.

“Get away from him!” Dori had found his beloved little brother under the hands of an enormous man who was almost too large to be considered human. The Oldest had pushed forward in a violent fit and run a dagger into Mareghrim’s hand.

Ghrim tossed the older dwarf aside and stood with a growl.

“Stupid old man. This dwarf is mine now!”

Upon hearing this sound, others began to stir. Thorin rushed forward to get involved and two dwarves nearby began to fuss in their own prisons.

 

“Did you hear that?” Nori pulled his head up from his tied hands and the rope that he had been chewing to free himself.

“Indeed, I did,” Bombur looked cautiously over at the middle brother of the Dori, Nori, Ori set and frowned.

A moment of silence passed between them both before they frantically began to put more effort into their escape. After a very short moment, Nori had managed to finish gnawing through his binds. He looked over just in time to see Bombur roll his large body to the side and right out of the side of the cart. He was a bit worried the large dwarf had hurt himself, but as the long-bearded man stood and brushed the wood from his shoulders and pulled pieces from his massive braid, Nori was certain he was fine. He laughed at the sheer marvel of his friend’s action.

“It seems those extra servings you kept came in handy,” he teased.

Then the scream came again and they both stilled their jesting and rushed off on the defense. Nori looked at a terrifying scene that Bombur soon joined.

Mareghrim, the giant human, had attacked Dori. Now the mammoth was wrestling with the much sorter but incredibly powerful Dwalin. On the ground were both of Nori’s brothers; Dori was injured and crying tears of rage and sorrow while Ori was lying naked and soiled beside him. Nori ran to his brothers’ sides and looked over them both. Bombur was filled with hatred on behalf of his friends and charged Ghrim himself.

As Dwalin and Bombur took on Mareghrim, Nori tried to decide if it was safe to try and touch his younger brother, much less lift him off to safety. These sounds had caused quite the commotion until there were many men ready to fight to keep their hull in check. Lucky for the three brothers, Thorin had emerged with two swords swinging to their defense.

In a short moment, mostly peace had turned into war.

 

The battle was fierce but didn’t last long. The rangers well outnumbered the dwarves and there were too many with injuries or missing weapons and armor to stand much of a chance. Thorin ordered them to escape. To withdrawal into the forest with their lives.

Ghrim had been laid out so that the giant had to awkwardly roll just to get back onto his side. As Thorin and Fain—who had come out of his tent to stop whatever was going on after ordering Kili to stay with Fili—took arms and began to battle with one another, Bombur, Dwalin, Dori, Oin, Bifur, and Balin escaped into the woods.

Nori stayed behind to defend his king and his baby brother. Thorin stayed to defend himself and give as much Hell as he could to the humans. Ori and Fili were unable to even move. Kili stayed with his brother. Bilbo was a little ways from the fight when it started and was snatched by the back of his neck by Gandalf who tried to make it out with the hobbit, but was stopped by a small gang of rangers. The last dwarf in the group was Gloin, who had eaten the most of the ripe fruit and was weakest to its effects, who was still sleeping in his own cage.

As the battle quieted with Thorin’s sad defeat, the dwarves who had managed to escape gathered in the distance and realized who was and was not there. They wept and growled in anger as they felt their worries greaten. They decided to return just before a strange sound caught their attention. There was one more dwarf there with them. A rather tired looking young dwarf with a large number of packs, armor and weapons on his back appeared from between the shadowed trees.

 

Meanwhile, back at camp, Ori shuddered at the sounds around him. He had closed his eyes when he saw his brothers. He did not wish to be seen that way. In fact, he wished the large man had simply killed him. It would have been the most humane thing to do. Though, he supposed it was foolish to think that man would be humane to him now when he had failed to do so at any other time. The battle carried on around the Youngest and eventually the night stilled.

Thorin fell to his knees after being forced there violently. Bilbo and Gandalf were brought to the circle where Ori, a fallen Thorin, and a still defensive Nori were. The humans made count of all of their stock that remained, then tied them all and shoved them violently into a single—one of the few remaining undamaged—carts and packed as the sun began to rise. The cart was guarded by many men and everyone worried over the Youngest who was so carelessly tossed in with them.

Nori ordered them all to look away from his brother. Disgusted and saddened, they did so respectfully. The only three of the party in separate carts were Gloin, who was still trapped in his own crate, and Fili and Kili, who had managed to find themselves in the much more comfortable position in the back of the fur cart at the front of the caravan with Fain.

Fili was resting on the furs with two guards, Galyn, and the second in command of the troop. Kili was sitting next to Fain who was driving the front cart. Fain had taken a shine to the boy, and even in his anger, he didn’t strike out at the dwarf. This was a strange event that made the usual loudmouth of the adventurers sit quietly contemplating.

The caravan rode on for another two days before a dusty town with high wooden and plain stone buildings peeked out from behind a large gate that’s keeper welcomed the thieves and traders back into its hold. The men all dispersed with their own goods.

Kili watched as the cart holding his other comrades was taken one way and he was escorted another with his brother’s resting body by the leader of the rangers. When he would ask about the predicaments of his friends or himself, he was silenced with a glare and urged onward. He worried for his friends, but his brother was his first concern and it seemed this human was willing to help Fili. That would have to be enough for now.

As for the others, they were taken to a dungeon-like basement where they were given half a loaf of bread to split, fresh water, and pathetic blankets. When Nori asked for things for Ori, the men mocked him. However, Gandalf was more than willing to help the troubled dwarf care for his wounded brother. Everyone else sat in desperate silence and took what rations they had and worried for their selves and their comrades.

 

“Now what?” Bilbo finally asked Thorin.

“I don’t know.” Thorin answered plainly. Indeed, their lives were hanging on very thin threads and they were standing on very uncertain ground. No one would know what the following days would bring. Not even their great wizard.

Bilbo swallowed. “No. I can’t.” He fell forward onto Thorin who comforted the hobbit by allowing him to rest easy on him. The smaller man hadn’t stopped wringing his hands or fretting since the first night of their capture and his body was deprived of food and sleep.

“I’m sure everything will be fine.” Thorin looked at Gandalf as the old man spoke. He was wearing an expression that was almost vile to behold. How could the wizard be so calm? “Yes, either that or we’ll all be sold into slavery.”


	9. Welcome to Rosendahl!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those who remained captured have been escorted to a trader town. Fili and Kili are still separated from the group, but everyone had their own problems. 
> 
> Kili heavy chapter.
> 
> Fain is a manipulative human with a lust for the younger Durin brother. He wants the boy for himself, and he's not shy about using dirty tactics to make the boy more willing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter was edited by FictionDaze and DemonicClaymore!**  
>  Thank you for reading Servants of Man! Enjoy!

For those who remained in captivity, Rosendahl was a prison cell that stank of the dirty rain, old wood, mold, rust, and the light stink of the dead. Thorin kept close to Bilbo while Nori and Gandalf stayed near the wounded Ori. On the far side of the room, Gloin was locked to the wall with large chains around his limbs and throat. The nights were cold and the days were far too hot. They were all given a modest amount of food and fresh water to keep themselves going until their time to go up for auction arrived. The men who fed them were always in numbers of at least three and carried weapons that intimidated the already immobile captives.

Nearly a quarter of an hour away was the house where Kili kept a close watch on his healing brother. He made sure that nothing strange happened during Fili’s washings, feedings, or dressings. The younger boy himself had been bathed and placed in strangely soft fabrics. Both dwarves were kept in a single room with a very comfortable bed that easily fit them both. Occasionally, Fain would enter and provide the waking dwarf with a fresh meal and his condolences. He would touch Kili’s face, arm, or leg tenderly, tell him that Fili would make a full recovery, and then watch as the dwarf devoured his food cautiously. Each time he left, he would pause at the door for a moment with a look of consideration, then leave and lock the two inside.

Regardless of their individual circumstances, all the dwarves worried for each other and wondered the fate of those not in their own groups. Thorin was perhaps the most concerned. Many dwarves were missing, one dying in front of him, and many more still vulnerable. His mission to save his home had turned into a task to avoid or at least survive enslavement.

At the moment that he had finally closed his eyes for some much-needed restless sleep, his attention was jerked back to reality as the door to the room he was trapped in unlocked and opened. He thought perhaps it was another feeding. He was sadly mistaken.

“That one.” One of the humans that entered pointed to the hobbit resting in the corner of the room. Thorin’s eyes shifted to Bilbo following the direction of the gesture and his heart skipped a beat.

Two of five men began moving over toward the hobbit and Thorin leapt forward to block their paths. “No!” he shouted.

Bilbo started at Thorin's shout. Seeing the two imposing figures coming toward him, he stood and darted behind Gandalf.

Thorin growled and pushed one of the men away in a violent rush when they refused to stop moving towards the hobbit. “Leave the boy alone,” he threatened.

Gandalf had risen at the noise and now held Bilbo behind him.

“Stand down. The small one is coming with us.” Two men held Thorin in place as a third moved toward the old man and the hiding lad behind him.

Ori grabbed Bilbo's foot.

"Get a way from Gandalf, He'll sail you down the river. Run elsewhere! Anywhere else!" Ori gasped up at Bilbo before falling back to sleep on the floor.

Gandalf looked down at the dwarf with irritation. "Never mind him, Bilbo. Stay close." Gandalf stood his ground and wouldn't let the humans anywhere near the young thief.

“The boy is coming with us. Hand him over, old man.” The human in front tugged on a whip in his hand.

Thorin tried to fight free, but couldn’t do more than damage the men holding him in place and get wrangled down to the ground. As he struggled, he called out. “Take me! Leave the boy.” His pleas were completely ignored.

Nori looked from his brother who had made his first movements since he’d been returned in horrible condition and was more than a little concerned by his reaction involving Gandalf. However, he had no idea what that matter was about. He didn’t want the hobbit to suffer the same kind of fate as his brother, but at the same time he needed to protect Ori more than anything else. So, he stayed out of the matter.

Gandalf refused to budge. "You'll have to get through me if you want the hobbit."

The human with the whip lifted his arm back as a last warning. “Get out of my way!”

All at once, the whip came cracking down. Only, Gandalf was spared from the lashing. In front of the great wizard stood the dwarf, Gloin. The dwarf’s strong arm was raised high and had the end of the whip wrapped around its girth.

“What the-?” As the human tugged back, the dwarf who had broken his chains moved forward in a full assault.

“Leave us be! What kind of monster attacks a child or elder man?” He knocked into the one human and sent him skidding across the ground.

Gandalf turned around and scooped Bilbo off the floor and quickly retreated to the back of the cell.

A fight broke out as Thorin managed to free himself because of the distractions. Sadly, it didn’t amount too much once again. Gloin was broken and dragged down. He was knocked unconscious by the swift mark of a hammer. Thorin was knocked into the wall and cuffed by one arm. Even Nori, who had only been trying to keep Ori from being stepped on in the commotion, was forced to the ground by a swift hand. Finally, Gandalf was surrounded and forced to kneel. Bilbo was grabbed and wretched from behind the wizard’s side.

“Enough of this! You’re wanted. Come on, boy!”

Bilbo let himself be dragged from his broken friends, keeping his eyes on them as long as he could. The men tugged him along the road. As they walked, they were clearly bothered by his slow, sad pace. They grunted and pulled harder each time on his bindings that had been set in place.

“Keep moving.”

The rude men continued to pull the hobbit down the streets until he came to a large house of wood and stone. He was escorted inside and down a hall where a very tall woman, unlike any Bilbo had ever seen, forced him into a bath. She wasn’t as beautiful as the elf women he’d seen before, but she was certainly as tall as an elf and was more rounded in the hips than most shire women. As he was scrubbed and washed, the filth from his days of uncomfortable confinement and adventuring were washed away with real soap.

Knowing very little of this situation, Thorin looked after his whipped, bruised, and punished comrades in the cell. He hated the men who had hurt his brothers with a passion that needed to be released. However, there was nothing he could do at the time. Bilbo was taken from them. Not even Gandalf was able to keep a hold of the boy. He was beginning to feel quite downhearted about the entire matter. Perhaps this would really be the end of their travels. He looked to the old wizard and wondered if questioning the old man would even serve a purpose. He decided it wouldn’t likely do any good at this point. Otherwise, he would have stopped this madness long ago. They were out of options.

 

Meanwhile, in the fine home, Fili had been resting with Kili by his side. The younger brother had drifted to sleep, but the sound of the door unlocking woke him. A young man as short as any dwarf, but with the proportions more similar to a small-footed hobbit came in.

“Fain wishes to see you.” It was a boy. It was hard to tell his age, but his face was still smooth and hairless.

Kili rose as requested and followed the young boy. "What does he want?" Kili asked timidly. He wasn't normally a timid man, but he needed to hold his tongue for his brother's sake and he feared what the human now thought he owed.

“Your company.” The boy didn’t say much more and led Kili to Fain’s private chambers. Once the dwarf was inside, the boy shut the door behind them and wandered away.

Inside the room, Fain sat at his desk on the left side of the room several feet from his own bed. “Kili. I’m glad you came. Just a moment.” He gestured to the bed. “Sit there, won’t you?”

Kili sat at the edge of the bed and carefully eyed the human that had called for him. "What can I do for you?"

The man finished scribing and turned from his papers towards the dwarf. “Do you like it here?”

Kili looked at the man wearily. "Well enough. For so far as prisons go I suppose I'm grateful you've yet to kill my brother or I."

Fain lifted an eyebrow at the remark. “You still consider this place a prison?” He folded his fingers over each other on his lap and tilted his head to one side. “Have you ever had a warm bed, fresh bathing water each week, and regular meals that were this filling before? It seemed to me your group was a lost band of wanderers.”

Kili shifted and tried to keep a scowl from his lips.

"We are questers," he corrected. "Seeking out a war to reclaim our land. We are nomads, but we are neither lost nor helpless."

Fain stood and moved over to pour a glass of water.

“Really? Tell me of your journey then.” As he poured his drink, he smiled. “I would love to hear of your tale thus far.”

Kili began to explain what had happened to the dwarves' mountain. He told Fain of their hopes to reclaim their land from the dragon and that they were merely hoping to make it to the land in one piece.

 

Fain listened intently and had managed to slip closer and closer to Kili as he did so. Now, he was sitting next to Kili with his hand on the dwarf’s thigh. He was nodding slowly.

“I see. That’s quite the story indeed. Seems you all had quite the misfortune of being found by my group then. I’m sorry to hear of your loss. Though, you must understand,” his expression turned to one of a mix of amusement and sympathy. “You could not have saved your mountain from a mighty dragon with only the lot of you.”

Kili's brows knitted together and he had to hold back the urge to punch the man in the face. "Nonsense! We travel with our king! Victory would easily have been ours!"

Fain laughed lightly. “King?” He raised an eyebrow and decided to keep that in mind for later. “Well, you’re a feisty bunch, I’ll give you that much. But it doesn’t matter. You’ll have to leave that task to someone else.”

"No one else can do it," Kili said dismayed.

“Well, my little dwarf, I don’t think you or your friends will be getting the chance to continue your mission. You see, you’ll all be bought up and separated. Most of you put to work.” Fain gave a slightly concerned look at his new pet’s distressed expression. “You see, my band of misfits are traders.”

Kili clenched his fists at his sides. He didn't like being spoken to like a child.

"So that's your final word? You humans really do have no hearts. No compassion for other life. I would have liked to thank you for your kindness to my brother, but it was all for the sake of merchandise." Kili didn't know if this was true or not, but he felt a rage building his chest. "We're only objects then."

“Don’t be so violent,” Fain spoke softly but authority never left his undertone. “You misunderstand. This is our trade. The greed of man is no different than the greed of anyone or anything else. You dwarves covet land, gold, and riches just as shamefully as us men. You simply had the misfortune of being the object of our sale.”

Even as he said it, he felt two very distinct things. First off, he questioned why he was bothering with this dwarf at all when he was supposed to be nothing but a living object to establish more funds. Second, he mocked his own words because he knew that in the dwarf’s situation that he would find them just as pointlessly defensive. He sighed and reached out to stroke Kili’s face.

“You shouldn’t think of me as some monster,” he tried not to be overly condescending. However, at this point it was all helpless cruelty. “I want to help you and your brother have a better life here.”

Kili flinched away from the touch but didn't stand. He knew inside that he owed this man something; he had merely hoped the human would have the decency not to inflict that debt upon him. "Will we be separated?"

“Do you want to be mine?”

Kili felt his jaw go slack.

"I..." How the hell was he supposed to respond to that? "No. I mean, I want to be free."

"That's not an option."

"I'm realizing that. But I don't belong to anyone," Kili insisted.

"Do you want to be my dwarf? Or someone else’s?" Fain repeated in the same curt tone.

Kili sealed his lips and shook his head. He refused to respond to such a request.

Fain reached out again, only this time he grabbed the dwarf’s small wrist and tugged him over and onto his lap.

“I don’t give this offer out to anyone. I never have had an interest in mixing my personal life with my professional one. Business and pleasure and all that.” He forced Kili into a more comfortable pose on his lap. “However, there is something about you. It makes me want to help you and your brother. Do you understand?”

Kili shifted in the man's lap. He considered retracting but the man's words made him pause. If he didn't take this offer, they'd be sold. Possibly too much larger or more dangerous men. The young dwarf was overcome with concern for his wounded brother. "Would you take us both?" He asked slowly.

Fain smiled. He knew he had the dwarf with the offer.

“I told you, didn’t I? I would do what I could to keep you two together.” He held Kili in place by the hip with one hand and brushed the hair from his face with the other. “It seems like such a waste to sell you to someone else. I’d like to keep you for myself. I would like you to want to be mine.”

Kili sighed and rubbed his temples. "What do I have to do?"

“You are very spirited,” Fain chuckled. He stroked the side of Kili’s cheek and grinned. “You will be my dwarf. You will stay by my side, travel with me, help me in my work, and be my relief.”

The last part was said particularly breathy. He leaned forward and placed his lips by the smaller man’s ear. Giving it a small peck through his black facemask, he growled, “You will be my pet.” Feeling Kili shudder, he grinned and pulled back so that his face was level with the dwarf’s. “In time, perhaps more.”

Kili couldn't summon enough energy to challenge the statement. He felt his mouth go dry at the declaration he'd expected but still feared. He simply nodded in agreement.

This was enough. Fain pushed his hand downward and separated the robe that his help had provided Kili with some time ago. He easily maneuvered in-between the soft fabric and smooth skin. His fingers gently caressed the boy’s now exposed collarbone and upper chest.

“You are fortunate to have such fine looks,” he complimented. His mouth then locked around the space between Kili’s shoulder and neck. There was a peck, then a kiss, and finally a small bite. The teeth still managed to scrape the skin, even through the protective layer of fabric from Fain’s mask.

Kili gasped and jolted at the touch. He hadn't expected the man to start in immediately. Careful to steady himself, he locked his hands onto the larger man's shoulders and tried not to whimper when the sensation of teeth met his skin.

The first bite was just a warning. He wanted to give the dwarf something to consider. Then, Fain made an effort to show the boy something a little more forgiving. Teeth slipped back behind lips as they pressed to the now more sensitive skin. The human allowed his breath to roll over Kili’s exposed flesh in large heated puffs through his mask. His hands locked around the smaller man’s waist and pulled him up a little. With ease, the leader of the traders lifted the small dwarf up and maneuvered the both of them toward the center of the bed.

Kili shuddered as he felt himself be moved about like a toy. He worried about how fast the man was planning to go, but at least if it was quick he wouldn't have time to regret his decision. He tilted his head back and took long, slow breaths to try to ease his nerves.

Fain smiled against Kili’s warmth. The boy was preparing himself mentally. This wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t exactly what he wanted either. There was something a little too thrilling about the idea of taking the dwarf off-guard.

“You’re name is Kili, isn’t it?” He had been using it, and he was certain the dwarf would have corrected him by now if it had been wrong, but it seemed like a good place to begin casual talk. It would force the little one to recognize where he was and whom he was with.

Kili flinched at the mention of his name but tried to relax against the man's grasp. "Yes."

The human’s hands moved up and brushed over the dwarf’s shoulders. He pushed what was left of the robe that was still on Kili down and assisted the dwarf in pulling his arms out of the sleeves. He stopped the undressing process there. He let the bulk of the fabric drape down behind Kili’s form.

“My name is Fain. I’m not sure I was ever direct about that.”

"I picked up on it," Kili said with a touch of annoyance in his voice. He shifted until the robe was tumbling to the floor behind him. If he was going to be naked he figured he might as well remove the fabric completely.

Fain sat back after placing a few more kisses on Kili’s chest and neck. He looked down at the man on his lap.

“You’re very attractive,” he stated plainly.

"Thanks," Kili said flatly. "You're face is still covered. You're going to get drool on that mask if you keep biting and licking me."

Fain glanced at the smartass and cocked his head lightly to the side.

“Does that bother you?” There was a mocking concern in his voice.

"I don't care," he responded.

“Good,” Fain gripped Kili’s hip. “I prefer not to take it off.”

Kili shrugged his shoulders and looked up at the man with a face full of irritation. "You always do what you prefer anyway, don't you?"

Fain's eyebrows knitted in slight aggravation then lifted in amusement. "You just won't put that mouth to smarter use, will you?"

"I think everything that comes from it is rather worth hearing," Kili snapped.

“Oh really?” Fain laughed. The sound was a little too deep at first, but lightened as it came to an end. “Of course you would. You are a very determined man, aren’t you?”

"They tell me so, but I think I just dislike being trampled upon."

Fain pressed his face right up against Kili’s so that his eyes were clearly visible to the dwarf. The green of his eyes were splashed with bright gold flecks and small blue spots near the iris. His mask blocked the majority of his breath from venturing over the dwarf’s face, but it didn’t stop the heat that omitted from the body-warmed fabric from touching Kili’s lips.

“That is exactly why I like you.”

Kili turned his face away and cringed. "Of course it is. Can I expect that this conversation will go on much longer?"

“Would you rather get to the part where I finally take claim of this handsome body of yours?” There was a threatening delight in Fain’s voice.

"No," Kili shook his head. His voice came out higher than he'd wanted. "No. Didn't mean to suggest that. In fact, we should chat. Tell me your life story!"

Fain laughed. His mouth was hidden under his black cotton mask, but it was clear when his lips parted and when he made very strong expressions. Kili’s response seemed to amuse the man quite thoroughly.

“I don’t think you have an interest in me at all. I think you’re just a coward who doesn’t want to pay the dues he owes.” Fain was enjoying playing with the dwarf now. He wondered what sort of response that nag would get.

The dwarf opened his mouth to protest but for once in his life he couldn't think of something to say. "I'm no coward," he finally decided. "Just trying to avoid being violated by sow. Sow I owe, granted, but sow nonetheless. Really as well, I would owe you nothing were it not for your taking charge of me and my fellows in the first place!"

Fain’s happiness lowered into signs of aggravation. “Sow, am I?”

Kili glared at the man. "Yes. You brought down Hell on us without cause. Sow is far from the worst of descriptions."

The human stared at Kili for a long moment. His eyes narrowed as he glared at the boy. His shoulders tensed and his mouth line grimaced. “You think I’ve shown you Hell, yet?” His already overpowering size and aura grew more threatening.

Kili shuddered as the man seemed to enlarge before his eyes. "No?"

Fain’s hands gripped harder around Kili’s hips. His voice came out in a low growl. The man was doing everything to intimidate, and he was good at it.

“’No?’ Is that a question? You don’t seem sure, dwarf.”

"I-I don't know," Kili stuttered, regretting his words as he so often did.

“How can you not know?” Fain hissed. “Do you think I’m the pig that forced you into Hell, or not?”

His voice came out legitimately pissed, but his thoughts were quite a different matter. Inside, he was laughing sinisterly. He was terrifying his loud-mouthed little pet, and that brought him a sick kind of pleasure. His intentions were to eventually make a sort of peace with the dwarf, but for now scaring him senseless seemed appropriate.

Kili tried to tug himself free of the fingers that were digging whelps into his sides.

"No! No I didn't mean that."

Fain tossed his arms around the smaller man and held him in a firm but loose hug. “Then what did you mean?”

"I was just," he forced a laugh to make the whole thing seem silly. "I was just poking a bit of fun."

Inside, Fain was amused. He didn’t let it show. He was used to putting on a poker face for his men. There were those, like Mareghrim, who were larger, stronger, and more ruthless than he was. Yet, it was still his job to keep them all in line. Over fifty-six testosterone, free-loving morons had to be handled and controlled. That wasn’t something one could do without an overwhelming presence and ability to maintain one’s self.

“I’m not getting the feeling that you like me very much at all. I have no use for idiot half-servants who can’t even please my most basic of needs. You’re completely worthless then, aren’t you?” He pushed the dwarf backwards, off his lap, and onto the soft surface of mattress and comforters. “You’re nothing worth polishing my swords with your weak hands or pleasuring my body with your fragile form.”

Kili felt panic flood his system. He raced through his mental options again. Would things be so bad if Fili and Kili were sold? Was it possible that without the whole group to worry about they'd escape easier? He quickly discarded the notion. Dwarves alone were no dwarves at all and Fili would still be recovering. "I'm sorry," he said weakly.

He sat up on the plush mattress and heaved a sigh that made the muscles on his naked chest clench. "I didn't mean to be..." he grumbled, "Mouthy. Sometimes it just happens. I'm just uneasy. I-I can do anything you want."

“Forget it, you useless worm. Your groveling is worthless. You have made your opinion very clear. I offer you safety, food, beds, warmth, comfort, clothing, and shelter for so little. Yet, you throw it back in my face.” Fain stared unblinking as he threatened the small dwarf. “I let you go and took in your brother. I punished my own for his actions with a man who was nothing more than cattle. I have brought you into my home, cleaned you, fed you, and spent money on your brother’s medicines. You are ungrateful. You are moronic and under disciplined. You would be a threat to my caravan.”

Kili cowered under the man's words. He was beginning to fear that the leader wouldn't just sell them; he might damage the goods first.

"Please, wait, I'm sorry!" Kili crawled toward the man and tried to make himself look small like when his brother chided him for saying something foolish. "I really didn't mean any harm. It was a mistake. I swear it was."

Fain leered at the boy a moment longer, leaving him with uneasy anticipation. “You have no appreciation for the sacrifices I’ve made for you and that lump of flesh you call a brother. Why should I give you anything? Why shouldn’t I allow Galyn his chance to finish your brother? He has been dying for a new bitch.”

"No!" Kili's voice was desperate. "I'm so sorry! I truly don't know what possessed me! Let me make it up to you! I can be of use to you!"

A silence fell over the room as Fain pretended to consider this arrangement. “You wish to be my pet then?”

"Yes," Kili whimpered. "I do."

“Then prove it. Make me feel your loyalty.” He leaned back against the mound of pillows.

Kili inched forward on his knees and timidly looked the human up and down.

 _I can do this,_ he told himself.

His fingers wrapped around the man's belt and began to pull it free. Kili became acutely aware of his own nudity and hoped it would play to his advantage.

"What would you like me to do?" The dwarf asked fearfully.

“Impress me.”


	10. Kili's New Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili is brought into his new master's room for some very intimate training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This was edited by FictionDaze and DemonicClaymore!**
> 
> This chapter is nothing but one big, long Fain/Kili sex scene. You have been warned. <3
> 
> Please let us know what you guys think!  
> Leave a comment and/or kudos!

Kili swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat.

"I'll do my best."

Then, gently he tugged at the hem of the man's pants until his hips lifted and the fabric bunched below the half-hard mass that had been so well shielded beneath the leather garb. The dwarf’s fingers reached out and lightly grazed the surface of flesh. It swelled and flushed beneath the contact and Kili mentally tried to place himself somewhere else.

Fain watched Kili’s expression closely. He wanted to see how well the boy behaved when taunted. He wanted more to see what other kinds of fun the dwarf could be.

Kili gripped the cock in his palms and positioned himself. Feeling his stomach twist, the dwarf closed his eyes and leaned forward. When he felt the skin touch his lips he placed a gentle kiss on the tip and bravely slid his tongue out to dance across the surface of the length. He could feel it swelling beneath his fingertips as he did so. Fain tasted surprisingly clean, the tang of salt and musk was diluted beneath the flavor of freshly bathed skin. It made the task easier. Saliva slicked his path as he trailed his tongue up and down along the rising form.

No words and little other sounds escaped Fain at first. He was determined to keep himself in better check than the last time he had tried to engage with the boy. Determined to stay threatening and dominate in his position, the human relaxed backwards against the plump pillows only slightly and adjusted his hips more comfortably. One hand reached out and rested at his side lazily. He would give the dwarf more attention when he thought he deserved it. For now, this was all going well.

Kili's tongue rolled along the ridges that were beginning to bulge on the still-blossoming cock. His mouth locked around sections of skin and carefully sucked as his tongue flicked against the mass. He was starting to drool from the action. It was a response he had very little control over, yet it served to wet the skin he knew he'd soon devour. His eyes fluttered open after a moment, it wasn't a task he should have been preforming blind. His face was so close to the length that his eyelashes flickered across the reddening surface. Kili could feel the base beneath his palm harden as the cock reached full size. He dipped his head down and ran a path over Fain's sack, up the stretch of his hilt, and dipped the tip of his tongue into the slit at the peak. Already he could taste the teasing hint of arousal there.

Fain growled a husky laugh. Kili was preforming very well. He considered the boy’s motives and intentions. The little man was not a stranger to sucking dick, but he didn’t appear to be much of a slut either. This suggested to the human that his new pet must have performed more intimately with only a few others. Fain had the experience to feel confident in his deduction. Then he wondered, whom had the boy been lapping at before?

A grin crept over the larger man’s face. The thought was sinful and arousing. His cock bounced against Kili’s touch as Fain’s lower abdomen tightened from the sexual consideration.

 _His brother_ , he thought mischievously.

The dwarf had been obsessed with his brother, which was not so unusual, but Fain was certain that he’d noticed the other dwarf in his care was considerably larger and appeared older. It wasn’t that uncommon for a younger brother to be defensive, but the kind of protection Kili had offered for Fili’s sake had seemed a bit extreme. Now, this entire splendor was being given to Fain because the younger dwarf wanted to protect his brother from further sexual harm. It made sense, but the way Kili could work a cock and the fact he seemed so very predatorily defensive of Fili made Fain think even more certainly that the brothers were involved. At least, Kili felt some sort of incestuous attachment to Fili.

Kili's tongue swirled around the crown. The tip probed the human's glands until the dick was twitching against his chin. Taking a deep breath, Kili parted his lips and drew the head into his mouth. He sucked the bulbous flesh and felt it pulse in the suction created in the tight cavern. He rolled the mass against the roof of his mouth, allowing the ridges there to tease the cock. He was careful not to let his teeth scrape too close to the sensitive form, but they did graze enough to send sparks of pleasure to the base.

Fain arched back a little while enjoying the sensation of the dwarf’s skilled mouth. His fingers locked into the smaller man’s dark locks of hair. There was no tug or push yet. The hand was merely there to add that extra ounce of pleasure to the experience. A tongue slipped out between Fain’s lips and wet them. Then, they parted and allowed a soft, long sigh to escape. The action was hidden behind his mask. He watched the dwarf work and started to consider his options for later. He knew he wanted to violate Kili, but the human was fonder of creative methods. For now, he relaxed and let pleasure engulf him.

Kili sunk lower then, until his lips were halfway down the length. He could feel the head bobbing against the back of his throat. He sucked harshly before opening his lips to allow his saliva to slide down the form. His tongue nudged the underside as he lifted up slow, dragging his mouth along the stem. He began to slide up and down along the form, suckling and lapping as he went. It filled his mouth fully, and as he slow fucked himself on the girth he felt his own body spring to life against his mind's wishes.

Strong hands caressed the aroused dwarf’s head. Human sensitivity was an impressive thing and it allowed Fain to thoroughly enjoy the sensation of Kili’s oral stimulus and the smooth threads of his washed hair. Fain had a thing about hair. He loved running his fingers through it, bringing to his face, and taking in long drags of the scent of his lover’s hair. It was more intimate than most men preferred to get with their whores, but it was less intimate than the man planned to get with his new pet.

Fain gazed down with lustfully lidded eyes at Kili’s display. He watched as small strings and glops of saliva stuck to sections of his mass as the dwarf bobbed his head and lapped at the length. Watching Kili work was just as enjoyable as feeling him do it. A violent shudder ran down the human’s spine and a moan was drawn out of his chest by the tightening of his pet’s throat. Fain smiled and allowed his head to nod back for a second before locking his neck in place so he could keep watching the dwarf swallow his master’s need.

“Good, Kili,” Fain praised his new lover.

Kili nearly choked on the next downward glide. He was getting too eager. His speed was increasing as he bobbed up and down. He tried to slow his pace. He wrapped his tongue around the head in a flurry when he pulled up. He released the hold he had with his lips as he yanked completely off the length. Then, he pressed his lips to the base and began to plant soft kisses against the skin. It was hotter there and it made his mouth water. He slipped down further to lick and suck on the bulge of skin that lay beneath before he drew one of the sacks between his lips and sucked while nuzzling the course hairs of Fain's lower body with his nose. The scent of arousal was strong and it sent pangs of desire rocketing into Kili's groin. He moaned low in his throat and tightened his grip on the length's firm form.

Fain observed the dwarf’s face flush. He could see the thick shine of moisture coating the boy’s lower jaw. His body quivered and jerked under the desperate assault of the smaller man. It felt very pleasurable, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to blow off just yet.

Kili’s motions were paused by a tightened grip in his hair. Fain half-regrettingly pulled the handsome dwarf’s face up and away from his master’s dick. He smiled as he lifted the body higher. The man wanted to check something. As one hand held Kili in place by his head, the other hand slipped forward and bumped into the swelling mass of the dwarf’s lower body. Fain grinned.

“Are you enjoying yourself, my Kili?”

Kili wiggled in the uncomfortable grasp. He panted with his swollen tongue resting visibly on the edge of his pink lips. He was thrown off by the sudden change.

"Do you want me to do this or not?" He snapped and tried to pull his hips away. He didn't want the human to know his shame.

The struggling only excited Fain more and he fancied the dwarf’s embarrassment.

“Of course I do. You’re very good,” he complimented. “Though it makes me curious about your other skills.” Fain locked his grip around Kili’s lowers. He rubbed his palm into the shamefully heated place between Kili’s legs and gave a toothy grin. “Does this feel good, Kili?” He effortlessly addressed the dwarf by his name frequently to make the moment that much more personal. He knew the kind of irritation it would add.

The dwarf gasped and a groan worked its way out of his parted lips. "Don't," he seethed and reached down his hands to grip at Fain's wrist. He didn't want the matter to escalate. He just wanted to finish the human with his mouth and have it all be over.

Fain continued to massage Kili’s scrotum. He asked again, “Don’t you like the feeling of being touched this way?” Then added, “I’m not being too rough, am I?”

Kili sealed his eyes shut and tried to fight the burn from his cheeks. It felt nice to have his tense body touched. He hadn't done anything sexual since they'd set out on their quest and his need was apparent. He was grateful that Fain was being so gentle, but that didn't mean he was looking forward to being violated. Not to mention, the hand gripping his hair was pulling it and making his head ache.

"I just-I would rather touch you."

The hand on Kili’s body slipped away softly and tugged the boy upward and onto Fain’s lap. Wet fabric pressed to Kili’s midsection as the human placed thick kisses all over the dwarf’s belly through his mask. Fain let go of Kili’s hair and ran his fingers, instead, over the boy’s face. The man took note of the short thin beard—that couldn't really be considered a beard amongst most dwarves or men—and then moved his hand closer to Kili’s lips.

Once there, he waited for the boy to start speaking again so that he could slip two fingers into his mouth.

Kili's mouth parted and sure enough the fingers slid inside. The dwarf took the hint and began to gently suck on the digits. He pressed his tongue between them and wriggled it like a snake. He wanted to remind the man how good his mouth had felt below, so perhaps he might reconsider what he was suggesting.

Fain allowed the boy to tickle his fingers with his tongue until they were good and coated with saliva. Then, he pulled them out of the dwarf’s mouth and moved his hand to its target. His dry hand lifted Kili higher so that his ass was more available. His wet hand slid between Kili’s legs and began to massage his back entrance.

"No!" Kili shouted and went rigid. His hands flew up to Fain's arm and his face wore an expression of terror. "Please don't do this to me."

A wicked grin spread over Fain’s face under his mask. His eyes peeked open so that he could see the dwarf’s twitching abs as he kissed the tight skin there. He didn’t take to the smaller male’s pleas. Instead of deterring his actions, the wiggling and cries only made him more impatient. Human lust was a very powerful thing, as Kili was about to learn the hard way, and many men had an obsession with the power that came from overtaking an aroused but unwilling victim.

A single finger found its way into the dwarf’s tight body. It probed inside, pulled out, and then poked deeper. Finally, it reached a comfortable depth so that its tip never had to leave the warmth of the body it violated as it pumped in and out between the rings of muscle.

Kili tossed his head back and screamed in pain and rage as the digit violated him. He twisted in Fain's grip but it only served to drive the flesh deeper inside. The worst of the sensations came from the twitching of his own traitorous cock.

The finger probed deeper into the dwarf’s small body. Fain watched as his pet whined and wiggled. He decided that this was the perfect time to test his new servant’s abilities. With a bit more effort than he had expected to have to put forth, Fain slid his fingers out of Kili’s body, lifted the boy up, and turned him around so that he was straddling his master’s face.

The human made sure that Kili’s face was rubbing against the swollen mass of human cock while his own body was pressed against Fain’s cheek. A short moment later, Fain’s mouth was playing with the dwarf’s full sack through his mask and his finger was back to violating the boy.

Kili's spine curved inward and he shivered. His hands braced on the human's hips out of instinct and he tried not to cry out as pleasure overwhelmed his lowers. His stomach coiled as disgust battled with arousal. It made him feel sick and twisted up. His fingers tightened on the skin below and he turned his face away from the throbbing member that was bouncing in his face.

Fain’s hand slipped up and slipped the mask on his face down before both of his hands moved up and gripped Kili’s ass cheeks. He spread them and pulled the dwarf down onto his face. His tongue lashed out and began to wet the violated anal swell. The laps were weak and loose at first, then the muscle moved to actually penetrate the ring of defense.

Not feeling anything on his own cock, Fain thrusted up and felt Kili’s face smack into his own strong hip. He thought that should give the boy his orders. However, if he didn’t get the hint this time around, there were always more sure ways of getting the dwarf down on his dick.

Kili's eyes began to water, as his body was worked open. The cock below smacked against him painfully and finally he wrapped both hands around the mass. He tried to remind himself that he was doing this to protect Fili.

 _He's hurt_ , Kili reminded himself.

Taking a deep breath he finally leaned forward and began to suck on the length as he had before. His lips parted to swallow the head and he tried to think about anything that wasn't what was happening.

Fain didn’t make that an easy task as the man pushed a finger into the moistened opening. He continued to lap at the younger man’s body a while longer as he fucked him with the single digit. With a gasp, Fain finally pulled his mouth from Kili’s rear and moved back to giving the dwarf’s front lowers some attention. While Fain made the effort to begin slurping down Kili’s cock, a second finger slipped in along side the first. Kili’s ass was forced open as the speed and strength of the attack on his body steadily increased.

Kili groaned around the mass throbbing at the back of his throat. His ass was burning and he could feel the skin tearing as the larger man shoved his fingers inside. As far as violations went, the human was being admittedly gentle, but it didn't make the pain that was occurring any easier to bear. Kili's tongue swiveled around the swollen head of Fain's cock. He probed the underside of a particularly prevalent vein and relaxed his throat as he took the form deeper into his body. He moaned softly and prayed the man would loose control and shoot down his throat. The dwarf was no fool, he knew if he could bring Fain to completion quickly and powerfully, he might escape a more violent fate.

He tried not to tremble as more girth filled his body. It hurt and his tears were rushing down his cheeks to moisten the shaft of the human's cock.

Fain lapped a little awkwardly at Kili’s stiff length and growled every time the bulk of the dwarf’s body refused to cooperate with his own efforts. His fingers were moving much more freely as Kili’s body did its best to open up and relax around the probes. Two seemed to be doing the trick. The taste of dwarvin precome was already tainting the ranger’s tongue.

The entanglement of Kili and Fain’s figures continued to shift on top of the bed for a while longer. Pain and the chance at an early release made the smaller man work very hard to pull every ounce of pleasure he could from his larger combatant. Meanwhile, satisfaction in the boy’s efforts and the way his body stretched open and begged to be fucked enticed the master to take the next step.

A loud popping sound, like when a cork is released from a wine bottle, echoed through the room as Fain pulled Kili from his meal. Fain finally pulled his fingers out of the dwarf and had pushed the boy forward, off of his employer, and onto his back. The human then wiped his face as clean as he could manage on the back of his arm and lifted his mask back into place to hide his features from Kili as the boy came to.

“Spread your legs,” Fain ordered in a raspy voice. He was eager to get to the next part.

Kili's eyes were clouded with a mixture of disillusion and guilty pleasure. He blinked up at the larger man and it took him a long moment to realize what had been said. His mind began to churn with options, but his final choice was clear. He had to do whatever it took to protect his brother. Trying not to show a hint of his true fear, the dwarf parted his legs.

Fain moved swiftly. The sheets shifted and pulled tightly under the two males as Fain’s knees came to rest between Kili’s thighs. Sweat, saliva, and other fluid put a glossy sheen on both man as they prepared for their own roles. Soiled cloth clung to Fain’s face as he gasped for air through the clotted fibers of his mask. His massive human length found its way to the dwarf’s tight back entrance. Strong hands lifted spread legs up and locked them from moving. Sturdy shoulder’s held Kili’s lower body in place with his lower back lifted upward to give a better angle and easier start.

Kili tried to ease his breathing and he sealed his eyes shut against the sight above him.

 _Picture something else, anything else,_ he thought to himself.

 

Fain’s body was eager and more merciless in its assault than had first been planned. Once he had his aching length at Kili’s entrance, he began pushing it forward. There was no hesitation once he started. When Kili’s prepared form tried to reject his cock, the human simply bobbed a few times to insight unreasonable shockwaves of pleasure through his servant’s body and he continued deeper into the dwarf’s form. Using this method, it didn’t take long for Fain’s body to finally reach three quarters deep. That was more than enough for Kili’s smaller frame to have to take. Much more.

A sick kind of passion caused Fain to pump inside of his pet. His cock throbbed and his body lurched forward again and again as he pounded the younger man swiftly as if the ranger were sex-starved. He was careful not to rip the receiving end; he hated the feeling of blood on his dick. However, he had no qualms about stretching the dwarf out past the place of comfort.

Animalistic growls emerged from the ranger’s throat as he fucked his dark-haired beauty. He fought against the smaller man’s clutching thighs and jolting hips to stay true to his rough but even stride. He pulsed inside the other male’s body. Skin slapped against skin as the flesh of the masked man’s body ripped physical response from Kili’s dripping form.

The dwarf was screaming, he could hear his own pitiful sounds burning his ears as the man above him drove in too deep for pleasure to be an option. Kili's fingers flew out to claw at the flesh of the larger being's chest. He clenched his eyes shut tighter, trying to block out the image. He couldn't get any leverage; he was pinned. His inner walls clutched desperately against the intruding mass but Fain wouldn't be held at bay. Harsh sobs made Kili's body quake as he rammed into the tauntingly soft sheets.

Fain continued his assault. Narrow eyes stung from small beads of forming sweat as they leered down at the whining creature. The man watched as his pet writhed in pain and he hoped that the expression would change to one of lust. However, he would be no aid to the process. His hips jerked roughly as he made his way with Kili. The dwarf’s body was yanking on the already tight skin of his mass and he could feel the soft inner walls clamp and roll over every ridge of his length. It was too much to stop. It felt too good to slow down. He kept beating into the dwarf though, eager to loosen the other man by force and draw some resemblance of pleasure.

“I’ll train you to like it,” he growled.

Kili keened and arched his back to try to redirect the zone were his body was being tormented. It did little to assist, but he could feel sparks of heat shooting through his hips and keeping his reluctant cock alert.

Waiting was becoming a singeing and painful experience. He decided to take a different approach and with quivering hands he took hold of Fain's arms, fluttered open his eyes, and gazed up pleading. Through swollen and spit-slick lips he pleaded, "Please." His voice was hoarse from his wailing and his words trailed out on the huffs forced out by each thrust, "I can't endure--please."

Fain stared down at the begging expression carved in to flush skin. He felt a twinge of guilt for pushing the boy too far too fast. He hadn’t planned to be so violent. His hopes were to ease his darling dwarf into his new position as a servant to make him more willing and trusting. Instead, his overly eager form was forcing his movements to be rash and untamed.

“You must,” Fain ordered. Despite his strict tone, the man tried to slow his movements. It didn’t work. So, instead, he pulled his body out of Kili’s until the under rim of his glands felt the cool of the room’s air. He made an effort to only thrust half of his length in that time. He managed to lighten the mass that his pet would suffer, but his passes were still powerful and quick. Still, it benefited them both.

He continued burying himself only a few inches each time and he was rewarded handsomely for the efforts. Without beating into Kili’s pelvis, Fain began to feel the dwarf’s body beginning to loosen up some. Its efforts were now in relaxing to defend itself rather than violently squeezing and trying to push the intruder out. This made it much easier to move in the swollen space. The sensation of this new, growing freedom made the human arch and moan.

Kili shivered from the change. The new motions quelled the pain substantially and he could feel foreign waves of arousal rushing over his form. The clashing of disgust and pleasure in his body made his stomach lurch and Kili was uncertain if the sensation was better or worse. He braced himself against Fain's arms and tried not to let his voice pitch too high with each action that drew another whimper from his lips. His swollen member slapped against his abdomen when Fain drove in. He could feel his traitorous body leaking. Thick white spunk dribbled down his shaft and smeared against his legs and stomach as he moved.

His legs locked instinctively at Fain's sides and he tried to control the pace by shifting his own hips back and forth. The adjustment created a new friction and Kili growled when he felt pure pleasure spark at the collision of their bodies. It felt good when he played along.

Upon this realization he dug his nails into the tender flesh of the human's arms and utilized his upper body strength to pull himself up along the bed an inch or two before sliding back down.

"Unf!" He moaned out with each new stroke and the heat in his body began to grow. "Ah--yes--please, like this!" Up and down his hips rose to match the other's thrusts and his cock pulsed with pleasure at the new, less painful, impact.

“Good.” Fain watched enthusiastically as the dwarf became more involved.

Their bodies rolled together to make a symphony of sounds and feelings that left both men grunting and snarling in desire and indulgence. Fain’s large hands helped position them both to continue their rumpus with delightful ease.

With one hand, the ranger gripped at Kili’s sides and stroked the tender skin stretched out over his abdomen. The hand slipped over the perspiring flesh until his fingers tangled into the dwarf’s messed happy trail. Each finger twisted into Kili’s pubic hairs as they played. The pubes were incredibly silky, long, and they were curly too. Easy to grab between his fingers and tug lightly as Fain massaged Kili’s hips and groin. Sweat and semen mixed in the thick hairs as the human male continued to rub out the area. It was fun, he admitted to himself, to get the small strands caught on his own skin.

A loud growled moan escaped the master as he felt the beginnings of climax start to swell in his lowers. He watched and listened as Kili thrashed underneath him. The dwarf was now arching visibly off of the bed. His face was half buried in the sheets whenever it turned to far to the left or right. The boy’s head was turning from side to side rapidly. Thin trails of saliva were connecting his pouting, parted lips to various areas on the cloth and his own cheeks and hair.

God, that hair.

Kili’s hair was no longer the finely washed and brushed piece that Fain’s other servants had strived so hard to ready. It was a wreck again. Worse than it had been when he had first seen the dwarf, if only technically cleaner. Stands were going every which way and knots of it were bunching around the middle, causing the mass to look as though it had incredible volume. The dwarf had gorgeous sex hair and it needed to be touched.

Fain reached out with his other hand and gripped the dwarf’s soft locks. It was easier due to their size difference, but it wasn’t good enough. Fain pushed back hard, then slid into his beloved Kili, bent forward, locked both arms around his servant, and he lifted him so that Kili was now sitting on his lap again. Fain held the dwarf on his lap with one arm and used the other to brush the mess of hair from Kili’s face. He groped the hair and then moved his hand to his own face.

With one gesture, the ranger pulled his facemask down to just under his nose. His face didn’t seem to have cause for all the secrecy. He had a handsomely formed snout and no visible scars or other unsightly features. He was handsome. Still, he seemed cautious to take the mask all the way off.

With most of his face exposed, Fain pulled Kili’s head closer and pushed his own face into the space between Kili’s shoulder and neck. He buried his face in his hair there and took in a deep breath. He held the breath deep in his lungs and let the scent of the Halfling fill his senses and overwhelm him.

Inside of Kili’s body, Fain’s cock had slipped deep and was now spraying precum to fill even more space inside.

Kili's arms locked around Fain's neck. Being hoisted up and down onto the length was driving him crazy and the tickle of the human's face against his neck didn't ease the tension. He felt heat washing over him, the new angle almost painful in its sincere pleasure gifting. He ground his hips down, pivoting them in little circles that rubbed everything just right and his hands crept up to tangle in Fain's hair when the sensation started to lunge toward just too much.

"Going to....it's....yes-yes!"

Hot thick fluid shot out from between clenched thighs. He speared himself down hard on the mass and shook with violent force. White fluid splotched against Fain's hard abdomen and the ropes dripped down the skin.

Kili let out a high-pitched wail as his body spasmed and shot uncontrollably.

Fain’s break came soon after. His hips jerked upward and he slammed into the deepest reaches of Kili’s body several more times and allowed the painfully swollen cavity to pull out his own sweet eruption. The second that Kili’s body began to ease, Fain’s body broke inside of him.

Strings of burning, sticky fluid sprang from tight balls through an oversized shaft and blew out the human’s very sensitive head that was buried in smothering hot, smooth, contracting muscle and organ. Fain’s strong voice broke into a loud holler. He screamed with his face concealed by Kili’s neck and hair. Fain’s arms locked tight around the smaller creature’s back and hugged him close to his bare form as the ranger cried out.

Waves of ecstasy crashed in both males’ cores. As the rush began to relax and the ringing in their ears started to clear, the two caught the sound of their own breath and heartbeats.

Fain opened his eyes and realized he was still balls deep in the other man. His cock was still softening after the immense experience and needed to be freed for both members’ sakes.

Fain lifted Kili from his body and laid the dwarf back against the soft mound of blankets and pillows. He laid Kili down onto his chest and rested his head back into the soft cushions. The dwarf rose and fell with each of Fain’s steadier growing breaths. The ranger’s arm was draped carefully over the smaller warrior’s back.

A deep breath lifted Kili into the air a couple of inches. He was held there for a long moment before Fain released his breath in a long, satisfied sigh.


	11. The Hobbit's Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo joins Fili and Kili in the Calderin brother's, Fain and Galyn, home. The hobbit was taken from Thorin, Gandalf, and the others but is surprisingly calm about the matter. At least, he was, until Galyn was left alone with the new pets and got a little too close for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter has been edited by DemonicClaymore and FictionDaze!**

While Bilbo was grateful to have a bath, he was unsettled by the ferocity that the woman used to scrub the dirt from him. All the while, he was worried for his friends and himself. He had no idea what the humans wanted of him, but he sincerely hoped it would not be anything like what had happened to Ori or Fili.

The woman cleaned every inch of the hobbit, from the tip of his pointed ears to the ends of his long toes. She didn’t hesitate to scrub the more private areas either. Despite all of his protests and fusses with the process, she silently got the boy cleaned and into a proper towel. He was left in the bathroom for a long moment as she fetched him some fresh garbs and his old ones were tossed into the wash bin.

Bilbo wrapped the towel tight around himself and eased toward the door. If the hall were clear he would make his escape and hopefully find a way to save his friends.

The woman returned and handed the hobbit a soft brown robe. “Put this on.” She had a rather rough voice for a woman.

Bilbo took the robe and quickly pulled it on, only tugging the towel off as he held the robe closed.

“Come with me,” she ordered. The woman led the confused man down the hall and to a room with human-sized furniture and someone in the bed. “You will wait in here.”

With that, Bilbo Baggins was left to his own thoughts. It had taken him a moment to realize that the individual in the bed was none other than Fili.

Bilbo rushed to Filli's side and took inventory of his injuries. He let out a soft sigh, glad that Fili seemed to be doing better. Bilbo settled on the edge of the bed and looked around the room. There wasn't anything to indicate exactly what the rangers had in mind for him. Looking back at Fili, Bilbo asked the sleeping man, "Where has your brother run off to?"

Fili’s eyes opened at the sound of a familiar voice.

“Bilbo?” He turned his head to look at the hobbit. Instantly, life flowed through the wounded dwarf. He forced his sore body to roll over. He winced as he tried to sit up but forced himself into a half-sitting position nonetheless. “Bilbo! You’re all right!”

Bilbo smiled at the struggling dwarf.

"I am. Though the same cannot be said for you. But I am glad to see you are doing better then when I last saw you." Bilbo gently patted Fili's leg. "Can I get you anything?"

Fili looked over to the glass of water that had been set on the table near his bedside, but not close enough to reach without unwanted effort. He didn’t ask for it, but his eyes did sadden and he licked his lips quickly in longing. The dwarf speedily looked back to the hobbit and smiled softly.

“Thank you, Bilbo. I’m just glad to see they didn’t cut you up and feed you to the dogs, those bastards.” He sighed and leaned back a bit and pushed the hot covers from his form. He was topless, at least, and his chest was visible as it rose and fell with his breathing. “I just woke yesterday. I wasn’t very coherent though. I fell back to sleep and woke to find Kili missing again. You haven’t seen him, have you?”

"I'm afraid I haven't. I've been with the others." Bilbo had watched the longing in Fili’s eyes and stood and walked over to the water as he spoke, "We were in a rather disgusting little cell. It's no place for Ori to be while he's healing. Thorin was becoming very agitated. Nori wouldn’t leave his brother’s side. Oh, it’s been a mess." Bilbo shook his head as he climbed onto the bed and took hold of the water on the stand. "Some men came and pulled me away just today. I don't know why though. They aren't very chatty about that." Bilbo cradled the back of Fili's head as he helped the young dwarf drink.

Fili guzzled down the liquid. He felt very dehydrated. Though Kili had tried to keep up on Fili’s needs, the older dwarf hadn’t exactly been conscious enough to make requests for himself. Now that he was, it didn’t really matter because Kili had been taken off somewhere else. The blond was thankful for Bilbo’s assistance. After the last swallow, Fili realized he hadn’t left much in the glass. He felt embarrassed for drinking back the water so greedily.

“I’m sorry, Bilbo. You can have the rest.” He considered what the hobbit had said. Ori was still alive, that much was good. The others being in a cell so far away, that was bad.

Bilbo placed the nearly empty glass on the stand once again.

"I'm fine, thank you though." Bilbo settled into sitting next to Fili with a sigh.

The hobbit wiggled his feet. He was stuck between boredom and confusion. He was quite sure if he even cracked open the door he'd find himself tossed back into the cell and, while being with the others eased the worry about them, where he found himself now were much nicer accommodations.

Fili closed his eyes and held a deep breath. He felt his inner body throb. His stomach muscles were still bruised and the area he was resting on still hurt from the assault. The cuts and gashes all over his body still ached even though they were bandaged. Small amounts of blood could be seen, having seeped through the layers of padding and wrap that lined various sections of his visible torso. It hurt, but it wasn’t any worse than the worst he’d taken in life. He mused to himself how many times he’d been in some nasty conditions before. Usually, it involved Kili and his stupid constantly running mouth.

Fili smiled and his chest heaved as he held back his emotions. He was worried about his little brother. He prayed the other man was okay.

Bilbo looked up at Fili and dropped his head to the left as he pondered the dwarf. "Are you all right, Fili?"

Fili lifted his head back up and opened his yes. “I’m fine,” he reassured his friend. “I was just-“

Before he could finish what he was saying, the door to the room opened and a very unwanted figure stepped into the room. Galyn walked in with a plate of food in hand and paused, seemingly surprised to see the hobbit there too. He settled quickly and moved to set the tray on the bedside table.

“It seems you’ve finally woken up. And what luck, you weren’t left lonely long.”

“Where is my brother?” Fili demanded.

“He’s with Fain. My brother is having his way with that little brat right now.”

The human’s words incited rage in the injured man. Fili began to rise to defend his brother’s honor.

Bilbo placed a hand on Fili's chest and gently pushed him back onto the bed. He looked up at the ranger and smiled softly.

"Is this for Fili? We appreciate it very much. Thank you." Bilbo kept his hand on Fili, giving him a small pinch when he tried interjecting.

Galyn gave the robed man a smile back and looked him over.

“Well it’s about time someone showed some damn appreciation.” He placed a new pitcher of water on the table. “Maybe you can teach this one some manners. Otherwise he’ll be made into an outside dog.”

Fili glared at his abuser. He saw no reason to show the rapist any sort of affection or thanks. He thought to fight with the man, but Bilbo’s hand reminded him that he was in no condition.

Bilbo's face fell. "Oh dear, I don't think outside would be a very good place for him right now. I will certainly try my best."

Galyn smirked and wandered over to run his hand over Bilbo’s still-drying hair. As he did so, Fili growled, “Don’t touch him.”

The human looked over at his defensive dwarf and leered threateningly. “What was that, Princess?”

Bilbo fought to keep himself from flinching as the man touched him, but lost the battle at Fili's growl. Bilbo patted Fili's chest as he turned frightened but angry eyes on the dwarf.

"It's all right Fili, he means no harm. I'm sure," Bilbo added, hopeful that it was true.

Fili tried to calm himself but he really hated Galyn. The man had been the one who put him in the condition he was in now, and worse, he’d been the one in charge of taking care of the older Durin brother ever since. Galyn had a habit of trying to claim the already injured dwarf whenever he had the opportunity and he constantly threatened Kili. If Fili was strong enough and given the opportunity, he’d gladly go barbarian on the human.

Galyn watched the steam roll out of Fili’s actions and laughed.

“Well, there we go. He’s behaving better already!” With that, Galyn moved over to the chair in the corner of the room and took a comfortable seat. “You, big feet, feed the dog will you? I’m tired of him biting my fingers.”

Bilbo paused for a moment a bit lost by the “dog” comment, but quickly realized the man meant Fili. So, with a sigh, he turned and took hold of the plate and fork and settled on his knees next to Fili.

"What would you like to start with? Potato or-I think that's beef?" Bilbo asked with genuine cheeriness, food was one of his passions and even in their current unwelcoming situation it still gave him a joy that he couldn't keep out of his voice. The meal was better than anything they’d been given in the cell, that was for sure, and a good meal was known to have the power of bringing optimism with it. –or so he hoped.

Galyn watched amused as Fili turned his aggressive gaze from the rude creature in the corner to the kind man offering him assistance. Fili was thankful for Bilbo’s personality. He’d felt like a prisoner for too long and the hobbit’s behavior helped him make light of the situation. He looked down at the food and decided he would be forced to eat by the other man if he refused. So, he decided, “Potatoes.”

"Alright!" Bilbo speared a roasted potato and offered it up to Fili. "I really do wish I could cook again. I miss my rosemary potatoes," Bilbo began with a longing glaze filling his eyes. "They’re really very good you know. I should make them for you some time." He continued placing some beef onto the fork. "Oh and peppered fish. That would be lovely!"

Fili gratefully accepted the substance and Bilbo’s pleasant conversation. He continued to eat until the food was half gone and the door to the room once again opened.

“Kili!” Fili looked over in time to see Kili and Fain move into the room.

Bilbo turned to the door and smiled at the younger dwarf, glad to see that he seemed unharmed.

Galyn looked up to meet Fain’s entrance, but he didn’t stand or move from his resting spot in the corner of the room.

Fain looked at the hobbit and smiled; he was pleased his men could at least fetch and clean a hobbit. Then he looked to Fili. It had been the first time the man had moved or said that much since he’d been brutally handled by Galyn. He thought this would cheer his little Kili up.

Kili tried not to surge into the room, the pain in his lower body helped keep him from doing so. He limped in through the door and gave his brother a smile.

"Fili," he called out happily. He was pleased to see his brother in his current condition, as promised by Fain. Bilbo's being there was an additional comfort.

Bilbo’s smile faded as he moved aside to allow Kili to be next to his brother. The limp the younger dwarf had was a new development. He was getting rather tired of his friends turning up with injuries.

Kili took Fili's hand and looked down at him with concern. "Brother, how fair your wounds?"

“I’m fine,” Fili rushed his statement as his hands ran over his brother’s face. He began stroking the boy’s hair from his face, and then feeling around his shoulders and arms as if looking for obvious injuries. Ever affectionate, Fili took Kili into a hug for the first time since they were all abducted.

“Are you all right, Kili?”

"I'm fine, Fili. No real wounds. I'm pleased to see you in moderate health. And you, Bilbo." Kili turned to the hobbit. "It is good to see you are well. They haven't laid a hand on you have they?"

"They’ve not been too rough. A bit rude, but nothing unbearable." Bilbo smirked at the two brothers. It was good to see them together again. They always seemed so incomplete when separated from each other.

Fili refused to stop touching his sibling, but he did allow him some freedom and let him out of the hold. “I’m glad you’re okay.” It was an ambiguous statement to both men, but his heart felt eased with Kili’s return.

“You are feeling well then, Fili?” Fain walked over and looked the man over more closely.

Fili snarled a little as the man moved closer. He knew exactly what the man wanted with Kili and he would kill the bastard if the chance arose.

“I’ve been taking care of him,” Galyn finally spoke up.

Fili felt heat rise to his face as the joke set in.

 _He’s been taking care of me?_ he thought bitterly. _Ha! That’s a right riot of laughs!_

Kili must have had the exact same thought, because it wasn’t in the youngest Durin to keep his mouth closed about his opinions.

"Rightfully, I'm sure," Kili spat. "Shall I find you've placed a hand on my brother in my absence I will tear you limb from limb, prisoner or not, make no mistake."

"Oh, my" Bilbo looked at Kili wide-eyed. "Such talk is not advisable!" He glanced at Galyn. “Especially since I don't disbelieve you."

Galyn leered at Kili and gave a little growl. Fain quickly eyed him down before he could say or do anything. Galyn then looked to Bilbo with a grin. “Well aren’t you the sensible one?”

Bilbo shrugged his shoulders and scrunched his face as he thought.

 _Well, someone has to be,_ he thought.

Rotating his neck, he watched the two men interact. The one with the mask clearly held power over the situation and seemed to have an affinity for Kili. That could be useful if played properly.

Fain shook his head. He looked to Fili and then quirked up an eyebrow.

“Did my brother lay a hand on you?”

“No.” Fili’s voice sounded a little dejected.

“Then there is no call for such aggression,” Fain spoke as he eyed Kili. He expected the boy to stay in his place. For now, that was below Galyn as well.

“Tsgf,” Galyn scoffed and pushed his long light-blond hair from his face. It was in that moment that Fili thought something quite peculiar.

 _He looks a bit like an elf from the right angle_ , Fili contemplated to himself. His head cocked to the side as he looked at the strange man, who even now was wearing a small armory of sharp knives. The thought disturbed him even more. With a short, deep laugh he thought, _I was raped by an elf._

Kili recoiled his aggressive sneer at Fili's confirmation. He turned his attention back to his brother, for once choosing not to lash out. He decided that it was better to keep Fain on his side.

"I'm glad you seem to be recovering. Though I am certain it will take time." Then with a look of fresh concern Kili turned to Fain and looked on him with a pleading expression. "How are our other men? Has harm come to them?" He glanced to Bilbo. "Were they well upon your last encounter?"

"They are as fine as can be expected while in a small cell and Ori is recovering fairly well. He has yet to wake but we expect him to come around soon." Bilbo answered somberly with a soft smile at Kili, glad the younger boy had managed to keep his head.

Kili accepted Bilbo's words as enough. He gently ran his fingers through the top of Fili's unruly hair. It was soft and familiar against his skin. He released a relieved sigh. "Why have we gathered here?"

"That is something I am quite interested in knowing myself." Bilbo nodded.

Fain smiled from under his mask and leered over at his favored pet.

“Kili and his older brother are going to be living here with me. However-” He looked towards Bilbo and a glint of something cunning hinted underneath the green irises. “I require more time with Kili and he has made some fuss over Fili’s companionship requirements. So I thought I would offer to take in one more into my house to sate his worries.”

Fili’s mouth parted open and hung there for a moment. Then, he glared and roared at his captor, “We are not pets! You have no right to talk about any of us that way. Especially not the hobbit!”

Galyn twitched with the urge to attack Fili and put him in his place, but Fain had made it clear that he wasn’t to touch the man.

Fain simply raised a brow and contemplated smacking the already wounded man. He eyed him with aggression openly and allowed Kili to decide the next act.

Fili was quite fed up with this adventure. He had felt little more than weak and powerless since the entire group had been captured. He hadn’t been able to protect Kili or Ori. His body had been violated by a man he now had to accept meals from. His honor had been stolen from him. Even Kili’s ill-tempered mannerisms seemed to have more pride in them than the words Fili was spitting up now. It made him want to go to war. What sort of a dwarf played house-pet to a human and couldn’t defend his friends and family? Not a good dwarf at all! No one could stand so much disrespect.

Bilbo scrunched up his face. He in no way enjoyed being spoken of as a pet, but what Fili said seemed very odd to him. Based on size alone he was the most likely to be spoken of as a pet. Glancing from Fili to Fain, he was both frightened and curious to see exactly how this would be handled.

Kili fought down his need to jump to the defense. The soreness and exhaustion weighting his body made the task more bearable.

"Fili, stay calm now. We are being granted the presence of each other's company." With that Kili rested his head on his brother's shoulder. He didn't want to worry his elder, but the events he'd just experienced where beginning to catch up with him. He was drowsy, and while still on guard against Galyn, ultimately he just wanted to rest.

Fili looked at his exhausted younger. As his eyes moved over the smaller dwarf’s body, he felt a rage building inside of him created from guilt and sadness. –but Kili was right.

“I’m sorry, Kili.”

Fain watched, as Fili looked his new master over carefully, the blond gave a small nod and shut his mouth.

The lead ranger smirked. “Good boy.”

The harsh words stung Fili to his core, but there was nothing he could do. He simply leaned against his little brother and wrapped a sore arm around his form for comfort.

“Fain,” Galyn’s voice came in a very annoyed tone. Fain looked to his sibling then towards the door where the one-eyed male had gestured. There, bending just to fit under the doorframe, the mighty Mareghrim was standing waiting to be noticed.

“Ghrim!” Fain seemed surprised to see the beast of a man. When the name came, Fili and Kili both looked up tired but horrified to see Ori’s attacker standing unharmed and threatening as ever just feet away.

Mareghrim nodded. Fain’s right brow twitched before he finally shrugged it off. “Galyn, bring the three to their new shared room for rest and make sure Fili and ‘the hobbit are taken care of and that my Kili gets some sleep.” With that order, Fain walked out to see what his large subordinate wanted.

Once Fain was out of the room, Galyn looked to the three tiny males at his mercy. “Alright,” he ordered. “Let’s get moving.”

 

As the four men made their way to the room further down the hall, closer to Fain’s, the master of the house crossed his arms and looked up at one of his most prized men.

“Well? What did you come all this way for Ghrim? You should be preparing for the sale.” He paused and watched the giant shift in place uncomfortably. “There isn’t a problem with the auction or stock is there?”

“No, sir.” Mareghrim tried to look intimidating, and by all right he was a sight to behold, but under the leer of his commander he seemed somehow smaller and less significant. “I had a request for you. If you would hear it…?”

Fain sighed and let his arms fall to rest by his sides. “What is it, Ghrim?”

“The Little One.”

Fain stared at the large human for a long moment then finally asked, “What?”

“The Little One. The small dwarf.”

Fain realized what he meant. “The one you nearly killed?” His voice was tinged with growing irritation. “What of him?”

“I want him.”

“Excuse me?” Fain couldn’t believe the nerve of his underling.

“I want the Little One.” In a fast defense, he pulled out a small deerskin satchel from his belt. “I will pay for him.”

Fain nearly laughed. “Good lord, Mareghrim! It’s only a dwarf. Let it go. You already brought the poor thing to death’s door! Do you really need to finish it off so badly?”

“I love him. He’s mine.”

“You- love-?” Fain’s brow raised and he made a disbelieving expression. “What has possessed you?”

“He’s mine. But I will pay for him all the same.” Mareghrim stood straighter. He was trying to look impressive, but the display came off more like a threat.

“No.”

“But-!” Mareghrim’s eyes saddened.

“I said no! If he is fit, he’ll go back on market! We’ve already lost enough of the stock thanks to your negligence in following simple protocol.”

It was clear that Fain was far less than happy with Mareghrim’s previous relations with the dwarf and he had no intention of rewarding the large man with the company of his desire.

Ghrim bowed his head and turned to leave. Fain was going to stop him, but decided that his orders were clear. He sighed and decided to head into town to deal with other matters.

 

The room the three Halflings were brought to was twice the size of the servant’s quarters they had just left. There were two twin-sized beds in the room and it was otherwise well decorated with the basics: a dresser, a mirror, a coat rack, and side tables.

Fili limped over to the bed furthest in the corner and sat on the edge as he helped Kili into the bed. He covered his little brother and kissed his forehead.

“It’s alright,” he spoke softly. It was obvious that Kili was too tired to keep moving around. Fili had a terrible suspicion that he knew why his brother was in such a state, but he decided to let it rest for now with Kili. “Get some sleep. I’ll keep an eye on you.”

Galyn watched with a slight curl to his lip as Fili acted properly brotherly to Kili. It was a sign of sibling affection he had long since been denied by his own siblings. So, the sight revolted him a little.

Bilbo climbed atop the other bed and sat watching their keeper; this one set the hairs on the back of his neck on end with an evil feeling. The brothers needed to talk to each other for a moment and Kili was in great need of sleep so he could only hope that this Galyn would quickly leave them.

No time came for either dwarf to talk about much though. Galyn never left the room and Kili had passed out almost as quickly as he had met the bed.

Fili stayed in his position over Kili until the smaller dwarf was snoring away. A bruised pride begged to be avenged, but for now this was all he could do.

“I love you, Kili.”

Galyn rolled his eyes and pulled out one of his knives. He began to run it over his leather-gloved hand dangerously.

Bilbo swallowed hard, glancing at the two brothers with an uneasy feeling building within him. "Fili?" he spoke softly to avoid waking the sleeping Kili.

“Yes, Bilbo?”

Galyn’s attention shifted to the two chatting boys in the room. His fingers never stopped playing with his sharp weapon as he observed them.

Bilbo nodded slightly toward the watching man before asking. "How is he?" Indicating with his eyes that it was not Kili he was inquiring after.

Fili glanced over at Galyn. Seeing the man twirling the blade around in his maimed hand, Fili swallowed thickly before answering. “He’ll be alright, but I wouldn’t disturb him.” Fili’s eyes locked on Bilbo’s. “How were Gandalf and Thorin?”

"Oh," Bilbo nodded understanding the sharp look. "Fine. Old. Slow. And...." he paused and thought for a moment. "Well, very frustrated. Thorin was finding it hard to remain calm, but I couldn't think of any way to help him."

Fili nodded. “I see. How unfortunate. At least he’s well.” The dwarf cleared his throat. “I would have liked to see Dwalin and the others again.”

Galyn continued to watch the two converse. It was clear they were trying to get something across to each other. What, he wasn’t quite sure. However, he knew a sub-textual discussion when he heard one. He grinned.

“I’m afraid your friends won’t have the pleasure of your company again,” he said coldly.

Fili tensed and tried not to give the man his attention.

“You belong to the Calderin brother’s now.”

The way Galyn spoke of their tenure of enslavement made the air feel heavy. Fili’s fist clenched as he heard the human lift from his seat. Fili prepared himself, as the man’s form grew closer to Bilbo’s bed; Galyn was still playing with his accursed knife.

Bilbo swallowed hard, but took a cue from Fili and refused to turn his full attention toward the man. "That is a shame," his eyes begged Fili for some clue as to what exactly was coming closer to him. "I had already grown quite fond of everyone."

Fili lightly shook his head. He didn’t know what else to do but encourage the hobbit not to arouse any additional tension in the very dangerous human.

Galyn’s body heat now warmed the space near Bilbo’s form. He bent down and pressed one of three leather-bound fingers to the small man’s chin and lifted it. Then, the ranger placed his lips near Bilbo’s ear and whispered something to the boy; it was something that made the Halfling’s eyes open wide in fear and caused his fingers to curl into uneasy fists. Whatever was said left Bilbo Baggins’s skin three shades lighter and his lips to purse apart.

“What did he just say to you?” Fili fidgeted on the bed next to his sleeping brother. Now would not be an ideal time to pick a fight. He didn’t have a chance in Hell or Middle Earth of winning. “Bilbo, what did he say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 07/01/2014: UPDATE!   
> Hey, everyone! Huge news! So, all the old chapters have been updated and edited for your reading pleasure! Also, this story is officially off hiatus! *dances* After a complete year of waiting for out third writer to return, Daze and I have decided to go ahead and finish this thing up ourselves. That's pretty big news for any long-time fans we've made on this story.
> 
> If you need a refresher, I highly recommend going back through and reading some of the chapters again to get yourself re-educated on the characters and plots. After all, we did just re-read over 40k and edited every last word for you to do so with greater ease. Hehehe.
> 
> We'll be posting more chapters in the near future! Please keep an eye out for them!
> 
> \-----------------------------------------  
> Hey everyone. We're almost to the 40,000 word mark! WOW!  
> Thank you so very much for reading on this long! We hope that you enjoy this new chapter. There's a lot going on and we're setting up some fun with Bilbo, the Durin boys, and Galyn as well as some fun side plots with Maregrhim. Expect more Ori and the adorable trio in upcoming chapters!
> 
> I'm very sorry to announce that, due to personal relation issues, this fiction is currently on hiatus.  
> This problem may be resolved in the future, but for now, we have no way of knowing when or if this project will continue.  
> Our hope is to at least tack on a good ending in the future with at least two of our writers.  
> Thank you for your time and we apologize for this inconvenience.


	12. Ori's Decent into Maddness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin panics as his brotherhood falls apart.

“Worrying in circles won’t bring him back, Thorin.” Gandalf had been growing more exhausted as the days slipped in and out of each other. He did not have his staff. His charge, the hobbit Bilbo Baggins, had been taken away that morning. Now, to top everything off, the would-be King of the Dwarves was in a fit. Irritation left the dwarf pacing back and forth, round and around the room like the caged animal he was. It was enough to drive any sane wizard completely mad.

“Why do they refuse to tell us anything?” Thorin growled. “Why would they take Bilbo? He looks like nothing more than a child to them. What use could a child be to them?”

Neither wanted to admit it, but they both had a growing suspicion they knew what sort of evil schemes men could come up with.

“Humans,” Dwalin mumbled as he shook his head. He was the least comfortable in the room, save for possibly Ori and Nori. His wrists, ankles, and throat were carrying the weight of huge shackles and the blanket provided to him barely covered half of his shirtless form.

“Calm down,” Gandalf advised again. He was worried about the others too, Bilbo especially, but frankly all the dwarvin growling and moping and spitting was giving the old man a headache.

“Will you all silence yourselves?” Nori’s defensive tone caused Thorin to halt his movements and look over at his star-haired companion. Instantly, there was a sensation of regret.

“I’m sorry, Nori.”

“Just be quiet. The lot of you!” The middle Ri brother spat his words, but did not elevate his voice. He was sitting over his little brother, where he had been for most of their time in captivity.

No one else said anything for a long moment. Thorin even took a seat on one of the stone slabs of their cell. After quite some time he asked, “How is he?”

“Better. His fever has broken. But I fear it will be back.” There was bitterness in his voice. He wouldn’t say it, but he blamed Thorin and Gandalf for what happened to his Ori. These were not the marks of an Ork or Goblin or a dragon. These were not wounds meant to kill. They were marks of shame given to the boy by cruel humanity. It should never have even come to pass that his brother would have to suffer in that way.

Even still, Nori tried to forgive them. They were trapped just like he and his damaged sibling were. He knew they both felt guilty. He only resented that he could not seek vengeance on them. He desperately needed to take out his aggressions on someone. For now, though, he could only try to heal Ori and pray that his body would last until he could find a way out of there.

“What we should be concerned with now, is taking care of ourselves and seeking a way out.”

Thorin nearly scoffed at the old wizard’s words of wisdom. “We should play weak and take them off guard when they come to us with the keys or weapons.”

“Must everything be so violent?” Gandalf was not amused by the dwarf’s suggestion.

Thorin held his tongue and continued to make inner plots. He thought he would have more time to plan with what few of his men remained. However, the chance did not arrive. Everyone in the cell fell into an afternoon nap that was a little more than wanted. No one even noticed as their smallest member began to stir.

 

As the others woke they found Ori sitting up against the wall with a blanket wrapped around him. The young dwarf stared straight ahead, unfocused and dazed. Nori sat beside his younger brother and tried to speak with him, but Ori was lost in his own thoughts. Ori only seemed to register the others when they touched him, and even then it was with a flinch and a frightened glance away. So the dwarves left Ori to work through whatever plagued him in peace and Ori remained there until after the midday sun had begun to shift down in the sky.

Ori glanced about the cell noting who remained and who was missing. As his eyes fell on Gandalf, anger flared to life in his chest. Nori still sat closest to his brother, scratching some dirt off the stone floor to keep himself occupied.  He was the first to notice Ori stand. With the blanket still wrapped tight against him, he walked unsteadily for a moment; his muscles were still sore and weak from lack of use.  

“Ori?” Nori called after him but was ignored. Ori’s eyes were set on Gandalf with a glare that looked unnatural on his usually happy face.

When Gandalf turned to see the cause of the murmuring, he found Ori standing no more then three feet from him. Gandalf leaned down to speak to the boy. Though, as he did so, Ori pulled his right arm free of the blanket and punched Gandalf in the groin in one surprisingly swift movement. The old wizard doubled over before falling to the ground while the others stared in wide-eyed shock at their youngest. Ori glared down at Gandalf for a long moment before venomously spitting out, “‘Go with the nice men, Ori. Behave yourself. Stay quiet.’ Well now look where that’s got me.” Ori popped his shoulders and dropped to a crouch in front of Gandalf. “Your advice is astounding! How is it we haven’t finished our quest yet?”

Thorin stepped toward Ori, raising a defensive hand. He was careful not to spook the obviously nerve-wracked Youngest, but still Ori flinched and pulled away with his glare now set on his king. Thorin stepped closer as he spoke, trying to calm the frantic anger building in the young dwarf’s eyes.

“Ori, you’re safe now. You’ll be all right. You cannot possibly blame Gandalf for this crime. Not even he could not have known what would have happened.”

“All right! All right? I’m far from all right!” Ori screeched, backing further away from the group. His high-pitched screams quickly turned into angry thunderous shouts in dwarvish that had the entire cell on edge. Nori cringed at some of the words Ori threw at them, partially from the harshness of them, partially from the crudeness of them, and mostly from the fact that it was Ori who was saying them.

The group watched and waited. It was clear there was no reasoning with the boy now. Then, as Ori came to a panting stop, the door to the cell opened and the large Mareghrim ducked low to enter.

Seeing his dwarf standing in the center of the cell panting, Mareghrim wrapped an arm around Ori’s mid-drift and lifted him from the ground and turned to walk back out with his prize in hand.  Ori let himself be taken. There really seemed no point in fighting since, he figured, it would get him nowhere. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Mareghrim’s to stable himself and let the monster take him from the others.

Nori ran after the man who held his brother, but the cell door closed before he could reach it.  Nori screamed after Ori but Mareghrim’s long strides quickly took the Youngest out of earshot.

The middle of The Brothers Ri pounded his fists against the door angrily. He was enraged by everything that had occurred around him. His older brother was missing with no confirmation of safety, his own condition seemed to be growing more dire, and now his little brother had presumably lost his wits and had just been taken by the man who stole them. It was simply just too much and the warrior needed to take his aggression out somewhere before he too lost his wits.

Thorin had also tried to get to the door before it closed, but the efforts were pointless. Now that Nori was assaulting the thick wood of the cell door, the fallen ruler moved towards Gandalf and helped the man up. “Gandalf?”

The wizard finally stood. His chest was tight with his own repressed growls of pain. He looked toward the door where Nori still screamed for Ori’s company. “I’m fine. But I think it would be best for all of us to find a way out of here soon.”

Thorin tilted his head in a slight nod. He thought of the dwarves he hoped had escaped. He thought about his nephews who had been reportedly in similar situations as Ori. He considered the predicament of his dear thief who had been stolen from him the day before. Now, he looked around the room and feared for the fate coming for the men in the room with him. Looking over at the disgruntled Nori, the leader’s heart ached as he thought of Ori; the boy was in such a state already and that damned monster of a human had just taken off with him.

“Yes. I think we best.”

 

Mareghrim quickly ushered Ori through the town to a house on the outer edge. Ori had stayed quiet through the journey, letting the last few minutes of his life play back in his mind. He had begun to regret some of the things he said to his kin; certainly now that it seemed they would be the last things he said to them. Though, he did not regret all of it and none of them had tried to stop him or help him. They all just watched him with pitying eyes and then let his attacker take him again. They were probably glad to be rid of him. Because really, what use was he to them now, if ever? What use were they to him? He needed care, not pity, and they were slow to provide it. Even when it was given, it was still tinged with sympathy.

Ori felt frustrated. Angry tears built behind his eyes as the mantra that his family did not want him marched its steady beat through his mind.

Mareghrim closed the door and quickly flipped Ori over onto his back, in something closer to a bridal-style hold, as he sat on the edge of his bed. Taking a moment to look over what was now officially _his_ little dwarf, Fain be damned, Mareghrim smiled.  If Fain got to keep two, then Mareghrim could certainly keep his little prize.  

Mareghrim opened the blanket that Ori still had wrapped around himself and found the under shirt that Nori had given to his sleeping brother. The shirt hung low and loose on the smaller dwarf and covered him enough that he wasn’t exposed to the elements or Ghrim’s eyes. Though, it offered little else.

Ori finally took notice of the shirt as Mareghrim began to lift it so he could get a better look at the boy. Ori’s fingers clenched around the material as the first sob tore its way from his chest. The sound startled Mareghrim so much that he ceased all movement.

Ori shook with the force of his tears. He felt like such a mess. Nori had tried to care for him after all. In the cold of that dungeon when nearly everything else had been taken from them, the older Ri had given Ori a token of comfort and warmth, just as the older boys had always done for their little brother. Nori, at least, still loved him even after assuredly knowing what had happened to him.

Mareghrim watched the small dwarf sob in his arms for several minutes then lifted a hand and wiped some of the tears from Ori’s face before lifting his chin. Ori tried to hold down the sobs, but simply couldn’t. Propelled by a complete desperation for physical comfort, Ori wrapped his arms around Mareghrim’s neck and buried his face against the man’s shoulder. The monster had been the cause of his suffering, but somehow Ori felt it wasn’t so inappropriate to hang there. Slowly, Mareghrim lifted his hands and began to gently rub Ori’s back comfortingly.

Ori’s cries had softened, though his body still shook slightly. Mareghrim unwrapped Ori’s arms from his neck and lifted the small boy up so that he had to look up into Ori’s face. Ori rubbed at the tears that continued to streak his cheeks as he looked down at Mareghrim.

Now that he was a bit calmer, Ori began to wonder just what was in store for him. His eyes were red and puffy and still leaking tears as they watched Mareghrim with a tinge of fear.  The two stared at each other for a long moment before Mareghrim finally pulled Ori back to his chest and held him there until the dwarf cried himself to sleep.

Ori woke a while later in darkness and cold. Mareghrim had placed him on a small pile of pillows in the corner of the room with only the blanket he had been wrapped in for cover. Rubbing some warmth back into his arms, Ori looked around the dark room. His eyes settled on the shadowed form of Mareghrim lying on his bed. Ori pulled himself up and quietly padded over to the man. He told himself it was only because he was cold that he sought the human out. When he reached the edge of the bed he froze, unsure of how to continue.

How did one go about asking their captor and past rapist to let them share a bed, but not rape them again?

Mareghrim’s eyes opened and watched his little dwarf think things over for a long moment before taking a step back. Mareghrim reached out a hand and caught the boy’s shoulder. Ori stilled and looked up with frightened eyes.

“What’s wrong, Little Dwarf?” Mareghrim’ voice was rough with sleep, and it startled Ori into giving a little jolt.

“C- cold. I’m cold,” Ori squeaked, glancing down at the floor. Mareghrim chuckled as he pulled his dwarf onto the bed next to him.

“What will I get for warming you?”  

The large man smirked as he examined the boy’s reaction. He grinned a little, amused by his own kind of cruelty. He knew the dwarf was frightened and it excited him. Though, he did find himself feeling a strange kind of love for his pet, he still enjoyed teasing him. Ghrim thought fondly that his little dwarf was very much like a rabbit. Only, he was not a rabbit at all. You couldn’t do _those_ sorts of things with a rabbit, and a rabbit couldn’t speak.

Ori knelt next to Mareghrim’s shoulder with his head down as he tried to think of something that wouldn’t lead to him getting pinned under the mammoth.  After long moments with expectant eyes burning into him, Ori still couldn’t think of a thing. The likelihood of him being able to just wander back to his little corner was far from good. So, with a hope that the decision wouldn’t turn against him, Ori leaned in and placed a soft kiss to the man’s lips. He pulled away with an embarrassed blush staining his cheeks.

Mareghrim smiled and pulled Ori to him. “Good boy,” he praised. He began to press deep kisses to the side of Ori’s throat.

Ori instantly froze. Squeezing his eyes shut, he silently scolded himself for being so stupid. His fingers tightened in his shirt as he sent out quiet pleas that it would be over quickly. Though, much to his surprise, Mareghrim stopped, lifted the covers, and laid Ori down beside him. After replacing the covers, he wrapped his massive arms around the still-frightened dwarf and drifted back to sleep.  Ori lay awake for some time after that, unsure what to think of what had happened, but slowly sleep took him as well.


	13. Galyn's New Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Fili realize they are at Galyn's mercy. Neither one is ready for what comes next.

“You belong to me now. Strip to your skin.”

The order had come so suddenly that Bilbo had no time to react. Fili had requested to know what was said but all the hobbit could hear was Galyn’s breath against his ear and the next order.

“If you disobey any order, I will kill you. Strip and crawl on knees towards the larger dwarf.”

Bilbo swallowed down some of the panic that was in his chest as his fingers wrapped around his vest slowly. "I would much rather not sir, the--"

The soft sound of Galyn’s blade rubbing on the leather of its pouch broke Bilbo’s sentence. Fili couldn’t see the man’s threatening motion, but he knew something was off.

Bilbo licked his lips and shrugged off his vest. The human smirked as Bilbo reached for his top shirt button, his eyes locking on the floor as he slowly but steadily began to remove all of his clothing. As each piece opened it revealed the quickly darkening blush that had spread over the hobbit's skin.

Fili stood and angrily hissed, “Bilbo, stop it! What are you doing?”

“Hush, Princess.” Galyn swallowed. His eyes traveled from the hobbit to Fili.

The human’s grin disturbed the blond. It was that sick expression that he had worn the night of their capture. “Don’t you dare touch him,” Fili threatened Galyn. “Bilbo! Stop undressing. Put your clothes back on!”

Bilbo ceased his movements, his hands on his waistband, and glanced up at Fili with some hope of a way out of this embarrassment.

Fili stood and inched forward. “Leave him out of your sick games, Galyn.” The human just laughed in response. “You heard Fain, you aren’t to mess with us.”

The mention of his brother’s name destroyed Galyn’s composure. He quickly stood and gripped Fili by his hair. The dwarf started to scream before his teeth clamped down onto the sharp end of one of Galyn’s knives.

“Shut your trap,” he threatened. Then, the aggressive attack fell short and the man’s shoulders relaxed. With his knife still in the dwarf’s mouth, he mocked playfully again, “Otherwise you’ll wake up your precious sister, and we wouldn’t want that now would we?”

His words were more intimidating with the Hellish glint in his eyes. He was daring Fili to step out of line. Fili slowly nodded his agreement, fearing what would happen to his already exhausted younger brother.

“Good. Now,” Galyn said as he turned towards Bilbo. “Continue.”

Bilbo's eyes were locked on the placement of the knife. He was a little shocked by how Fili went almost docile—well maybe docile wasn't the word he wanted. So, with closed eyes, Bilbo undid the buttons of his pants and let the material fall to the floor.

Fili closed his own eyes and gritted his teeth. He really hated the ranger with everything in his being.

“Good boy. Now do as I told you.”

The conscious dwarf looked back at his hobbit friend with discomfort marking his face. Pity and regret filled Fili as he saw Bilbo lower himself to his knees uncertainly.

 _My god,_ he thought. _What is Bilbo doing? What was that bastard’s order?_

Fili was pushed down onto the floor by the bed Kili was still snoozing on. Galyn moved behind the dwarf and sat on the bed next to the sleeping one; his legs spread so that one rested on either side of Fili’s uneasy form.

Galyn gestured the hobbit over with a single finger. “This way, my little Halfling.”

Bilbo chewed the inside of his lip as he began to move toward Fili. By the time Bilbo knelt completely in front of Fili, his lip had disappeared into his mouth and was being worried between his teeth. Bilbo kept his head down as he rested before Fili. He waited for whatever Hell was about to befall him.

There was something very uncomfortable pressing into the back of Fili’s head and something just as undesired sitting in front of him. He knew what Galyn’s desires for the two of them were. “What do you want?” he asked rudely. The knife poked into the sensitive skin on the back of his neck.

“Help him into your pants.”

Fili swallowed and looked Bilbo over. _At least I am between them,_ he thought.

Bilbo’s eyes snapped up and open. His nervousness was broadcasted through those eyes and a slight shiver began to run down his spine. "I… I can't! W-why would he do such a thing!"

“Relax, Bilbo. It will be okay.” Even as Fili said the words, he felt they were lies waiting to reveal themselves. Still, he had to do what the man threatening them wanted for now.

 _Perhaps_ , he thought, _I could trick him into a weaker sentence._

Fili’s fingers slipped into the sides of his pants and he awkwardly wiggled them down to just below his hips. His flaccid body sat there, between his legs, unmoving. The hairs of his landing strip grew darker as they traveled down from his partially bandaged navel down to the base.

“You don’t seem too happy, darling.” Galyn’s voice crept into the canal of Fili’s ear in a hot wave of air. It smelt faintly of alcohol and something unique to the man exhaling.

Fili flinched as the human’s lips met the lobe of his ear. The dwarf shivered.

Bilbo cocked an eyebrow at Fili's words. He was having a hard time believing this was going to be okay. Especially with the shiver that ran through the dwarf when the lunatic began nibbling on him; not that Bilbo could blame Fili, he couldn't think of a person alive who would want to be touched by this madman.

The hand holding the knife slipped around Fili’s shoulders and caressed his neck carefully. Then, the limb moved down and forced its way against the dwarf’s abs. Galyn was grinning wickedly behind Fili’s form and eyeing the back of the smaller man’s head as if that would allow him to see the fear building in him. He pressed his lips to the dwarf’s ear again.

“Go on. No need to be shy. Up up.”

Fili was insulted. The insane man honestly thought that he could just “get up”, just like that? He really didn’t have any sense about him.

“Forgive me for not leaping at the opportunity,” Fili growled.

Galyn frowned, then bit Fili’s ear rather hard. The dwarf jumped a little, but made no other sound or motion. Galyn’s eyes focused on Bilbo’s. “It seems our princess isn’t very excited. Could you please help her?”

"Help… help her?" Bilbo fidgeted. "I'm afraid I- I don't quite…."

“I want you to have relations with my woman,” Galyn said simply as he tugged on Fili’s hair with his other hand to pull the dwarf’s head back as his other hand rubbed the blond’s chest. “I want you to excite her. Understand?”

Bilbo's head slowly tilted to the side as he thought about what the man was asking. "What woman? And if she's yours, why would you want me to have… um… relations with her? Also, why would I need to be in front of Fili for that? I'm afraid I really don't understand what is happening right now."

Both Fili and Galyn gave the hobbit a look of disbelief. Rudely, Galyn asked the dwarf, “Is he seriously confused right now?”

“Yes. It shouldn’t be of surprise.” He enjoyed picking on the hobbit regularly and it felt kind of good to do so now. It was almost normal. As he continued, he thought maybe he could entice Galyn away from Bilbo by using the taunts. “Hobbits are a rather simple race. Very ‘child-like’. Bilbo here is particularly unaware of the sort of cruel humor you’re using.”

It must have been the wrong thing to say. With seemingly no regard for Fili’s wounds, Galyn picked the dwarf up and sat him on his lap.

“Alright, Halfling. Pay attention. _This_ is my woman.”

The human’s fingers worked over Fili’s bared flesh. Long fingers worked over the dwarf’s pectorals and down to his inner thigh. “I want you to bring pleasure to her.” The fingers remaining on his gloved hand prodded at the flaccid member resting between Fili’s legs. “Understand now?”

Bilbo's eyes narrowed in mock concentration as he listened to the instructions. Of course he understood. He was not an imbecile. Though, this man probably was. If he had fallen for that.

Though Fili could have handled the act a little better, there was no reason to insult the hobbit. _In fact_ , Bilbo thought. _Just for that, I might just play dumb a little longer. Let the dwarf be probed a bit more._

Though he wasn't quite sure how he would fake the lack of knowledge much longer without feeling like a fool himself, and clearly unless something amazing happened he was only delaying the inevitable anyway. So, he may as well get the horrible display over with.

Bilbo tenderly reached a hand out toward Fili's flaccid cock as he looked up at the human with wide confused eyes. "So you want me to… umm.. well…" He gestured vaguely up and down. "To umm…get him-" He licked his lips. "…hard, then?"

“See?” Fili tried to keep his point strong. “Completely clueless. Utterly useless in these matters, really.”

Galyn didn’t bother allowing words to waste his time. Bilbo was doing what he wanted and Fili was beginning to wiggle. Everything was perfect as far as he was concerned.

Fili flinched away from Bilbo’s touch but couldn’t get far.

Bilbo slid his hand over Fili's cock with seeming innocence, finally turning his eyes to lock with Fili's. He was going to make sure the dwarf knew at least some of their current discomfort was entirely the fault of Fili’s rudeness.

Fili stared down at Bilbo and gasped as the hobbit began stroking his length. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. _Does Bilbo actually know what he’s doing,_ he thought. _Is he trying to come up with some sort of plan? How is touching my prick going to help anything?_ Then his thoughts moved to his brother. _Oh Kili, please don’t wake up. Just stay asleep and stay out of this._

Indeed, Kili continued to sleep. Galyn knew for certain that the young dwarf had been used up by Fain. The fact angered him and made him bitter. He had wanted Fili for himself, instead Fain had granted him with the child-like Halfling instead. And for what? For a spoiled pet’s false affection! What a complete waste of time and effort.

“My brother is an idiot,” he confessed aloud suddenly. “He believes that keeping you to himself will make your brother more obedient and loyal.” Fili flinched away from the human’s uncomfortable words. “Of course, we both know that it won’t. Don’t we, Princess?”

Galyn’s laugh upset the blond dwarf greatly. The small throb he had felt growing at his base ebbed. Fili growled at his handler, “Just do what you’re going to do with me, you pig.”

Pain shot through the tender joints in Fili’s wrists as they were twisted in place by Galyn’s hands. Surprisingly enough, the ranger’s damaged fingers did little to weaken his grip. The man pressed his ear to the smaller male’s ear and threatened through hot breaths, “Be patient, my love. You’ll soon feel the girth of your pleasure.” Galyn laughed and eased up again. He pointed the knife at Bilbo’s face. “First though, your little friend is going to help excite you.”

Fili winced in repressed aggression and looked down at Bilbo. He wanted no harm to come to the group’s little thief, but the sight of the Hobbit on his knees was not entirely unappealing. That notion made Fili question his own sanity for an instant.

“Go on then, hobbit. Put some actual effort into it.” Galyn lifted the knife, dragging it along Fili’s well-toned abs. “Make her whine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far! We hope you liked it!
> 
> This is the last chapter where our third member, SuperPuppies, will be involved in any part of the story or actual production of the fan-fiction. From now on, the new character system works like this:
> 
> DemonicClaymore = Fili, Thorin, Fain, Galyn, Theoli, Ori, extras, and first edits  
> FictionDaze = Kili, Gandalf, Bilbo, Bofur, Mareghrim, and second edits
> 
> Daze and Clay will be finishing out this story from this point forward.  
> Please remember to bookmark, kudos, and comment to show your support! <3  
> \--------------------------  
> On a final note for this chapter, please check out the edits throughout the story! Clay and I found a load of mistakes and I personally apologize for how unreadable this was for so long. If we have any fans left out there, we really hope you enjoy the new, smoother read! And don't hesitate to nit-pick if you see we missed anything. <3
> 
> Peace and Love,  
> FictionDaze

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed reading this fiction thus far.  
>  **Please remember to subscribe, save, kudos, and comment this fiction if you enjoyed it!**
> 
> FictionDaze and Demonic Claymore have decided to work on editing this project and updating it until it is deemed finished.  
> Fully edited chapters are now up and available! More chapters coming soon! Be sure to subscribe and bookmark to get updates!
> 
> Thank you for your support!


End file.
